


Políticamente Incorrecto

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2017 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Deidara, Comedy, Dominante bottom Deidara, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Ex-policeman Obito, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Art, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Policeman Obito, Rawing, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Top Uchiha Obito, University, University Students, roleplaying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Para Deidara, el arte pop está más que muerto, y está dispuesto a demostrarlo. Es una lástima que justo en ese momento, Obito se haya interesado por sus esculturas con materiales reciclables. Pero quizás esté a tiempo para hacerle entender, por qué el arte es una explosión.Please click here to read this story in English
Relationships: Deidara & Kurotsuchi (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Tobi/Deidara, uchiha obito/deidara
Series: Tobidei Week 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607899
Kudos: 3





	1. Políticamente Incorrecto

**Author's Note:**

> [Para la TobiDei Week 2017] Day 5: AU (Universo Alternativo)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Tenía en la mente lo que era Dei, pero me costaba con Obito. Y como es un lugar tan común que los Uchiha sean policías debido al antiguo trabajo de su clan en Konoha, más ese guión nunca termina de satisfacerme del todo -porque NO lo veo a Obito como policía, junto con la mayoría de los Uchiha-, decidí que el chico tendría que empezar a buscar su propia vida. Sus propios sueños y criterios. No es necesario, después de todo, que los dos estén asentados, ya que todo lo que viven es parte de una gran aventura, y su futuro también lo será.

Un evento de la universidad. Cualquiera diría que era genial, pero no Deidara. Se obligaba a ir, porque en esa exposición podría hacerse más conocido, como el joven estudiante que era. El apoyo de Onoki-sensei y Sasori-senpai había sido determinante para que le dejaran participar estando aún en primer año de la Licenciatura en Artes Modernas.

Ser reconocido era lo que buscaba, el vehículo para su arte. No por eso significaba que compartiera la cosmovisión, ni la política universitaria que le parecía tan estirada y superflua, tan hipócrita frente a la sociedad.

¿La temática? Arte con basura.

Un evento con el apoyo de la asociación de estudiantes ecologistas, donde estaba el estirado de Zetsu, un nene rico que jugaba a hacerse el hippie. No era que Deidara tuviera algo en contra de sus nobles sentimientos, pero no le parecía lo realmente importante. Los problemas en el mundo, según él, es que todo se iba al carajo en tantos aspectos, que el del cambio climático le parecía el más lento de todos. Los seres humanos son destructivos, así pensaba. Era fácil caer en la espiral de destrucción. Cuando el mundo explotara, él no diría nada, sólo se dejaría llevar, porque todo en la vida le había demostrado ser efímero.

Un evento para conservar la naturaleza cambiante, entonces, le parecía una forma absurda de perder el valioso tiempo. Pero necesitaba el reconocimiento, necesitaba los estúpidos papeles que dijeran que él era alguien que podía aspirar a más cosas, incluso si era un inútil sin talento ni ambiciones.

Deidara necesitaba eso para crecer. Así que, con muchas dudas, organizó su propia exposición siguiendo la temática, buscando desechos en las calles para hacer un arte "concientizador y popular, que cualquier persona de la comunidad pudiera entender", como rezaba el flyer del evento. Puras patrañas, pensaba. Lo más universal podría ser la explosión de una supernova, o algo por el estilo. Nada de andar queriendo retener lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Había llegado a la universidad esperando encontrar lo que tanto deseó, y sólo se encontró con hipócritas con títulos. Que eran, básicamente lo mismo que sus padres y antiguos compañeros, pero con la autoridad moral y visto bueno social para salir a decir sus sucias mentiras en público. Como todos.

Esquivó con rapidez el móvil de la policía, pasando el semáforo en rojo, teniendo pura suerte en no ser atropellado o causar un accidente de tránsito. Deidara era demasiado impertinente como para pedir perdón por esas cosas, o parar a reflexionar un minuto en su vida. Lo bueno de andar en bicicleta, era poder escabullirse y no tener números que le permitieran ser multado. Cuando el patrullero avanzó, se metió por entre los callejones de las callecitas que le llevaban a la universidad por la entrada trasera. Riendo, dejó su bici sujeta a un árbol, mientras el móvil policial se detenía en las puertas de la institución sin poder hacer nada.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada, pasó por los lujosos estacionamientos de los directivos y las altas autoridades universitarias. Vio llegar a los organizadores del evento en distintos vehículos, algunos de último modelo, otros más añejos. No importaba qué, sabía que muchos no vivían lejos, pero igual hacían el viaje en automóviles. Gasolina, humo, smog. Se rió sarcásticamente, reconociendo en esos viejos a los organizadores del evento del "arte al servicio de la naturaleza". Esa era una de las razones por las cuales el movimiento ecologista le apestaba. Aún no conocía a nadie de baja extracción social que pudiera militar esa temática con seriedad sin tener que parar a comprar lo más barato y seguramente contaminante para llevarse al estómago y llegar a fin de mes.

Como su almuerzo apurado de arroz con un par de huevos duros, que en la última semana ya se le había hecho costumbre.

También por eso, se había arriesgado a irse a las manos con el niñito rico de Zetsu en medio del campus. Participar en el evento le conmutaría la falta, eso le había dicho Onoki sensei. En realidad, hasta allí era donde llegaba su libertad. Enojado aceptó, tenía que formar parte del estúpido sistema para ser reconocido como el gran artista que sabía que era, y poder desarrollar un arte cada vez más superior al anterior. Pero al mismo tiempo, se juraba y perjuraba a sí mismo que nunca cambiarían su forma de ser, y que permanecería fiel a su esencia.

Sin eso, ¿qué era un artista? ¿Cómo podría defender su arte?

Tuvo que atender con rapidez el llamado de un profesor para que revisara si su exposición estaba en orden. El evento empezaría a las diez de la mañana.

"Qué popular horario para que el arte sea acercado a la gente común", pensó con sorna, dirigiéndose a la sala abierta de la convención.

–Una vez más, señor, le insisto en que la policía no puede pasar aquí sin una orden escrita– gritaba como loco el subdirector Onoki.

Deidara miró con curiosidad, detestaba a los policías por regla general. Que quisieran ingresar con sus cachiporras en un lugar de arte y estudio, le parecía de lo más repugnante. ¿Por qué estarían allí?

–¡Deidara! ¡Deja ya de holgazanear y organiza tus esculturas! ¿Me quieres decir qué diablos es este desorden? No me quedé horas extras para que apareciera todo desordenado de nuevo– se quejó su senpai, Sasori. Un tipo sumamente obsesionado con la puntualidad (y quizás con todo, creía Deidara), y que había demostrado que su amabilidad se podía ir al demonio cuando se trataba de organizar la muestra de arte.

–Danna, no le hago caso a estudiantes que hacen el trabajo de los profesores, hm– le escupió con una sonrisa.

–Deidara, ya no estás en la baja escuela– y le dio la espalda, organizando todo a la velocidad del viento, como si fuese un titiritero poseído.

¿Le había dicho niño de secundaria? Ni que le sacara una década de edad.

–Está bien, danna– levantó la voz por entre los estudiantes y profesores que corrían febriles –. Te haré caso cuando te paguen todo el trabajo gratis que les resuelves a estos vagos, hm.

Se ganó malas miradas y reprimendas del resto, pero no le importó.

Por su parte, Sasori le ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de poner orden antes de que llegara la única estudiante que no se había impresionado por su arte, la tal Haruno. Ese día, iba a conseguir sus aplausos y su interés. Nada se lo podría arruinar.

–¿Qué un alumno en bicicleta casi causa un accidente de tránsito?– gargajeó precipitado su mentor. Deidara se escondió detrás de una pared, asomándose para ver. El viejo parecía negociar con el policía, por primera vez nervioso. Eso era divertido, nunca había visto a Onoki-sensei así –. Está bien, pero no puede ingresar su vehículo y mucho menos sus armas– vaya, al menos el viejo parecía tener algo de criterio. Seguramente por ser eternamente viejo, pensó riendo, volviendo a su tarea. Su bicicleta estaba segura, no pasaría nada. Y si pasaba, le robaría la motocicleta Honda a Zetsu.

Un rato después, su exposición estaba lista. La mayoría era móvil, así que no se preocuparía tanto como el resto. Contempló sus esculturas de ropas viejas, cartones, latas y botellas de plástico. Qué ingenioso y creativo era en cualquier área desconocida, siempre que tuviera algo con qué esculpir. Y qué arte pop de porquería tuvo que hacer para cumplir con los requisitos de la organización. Al menos pudo meter algunas de sus ideas posmodernistas en las esculturas. No le gustaba sufrir la represión de pensamiento en sus obras, pero lo necesitaba por el momento. Llegaría el día en que vería a todos los idiotas que le rodeaban desde arriba.

–¡DEIDARA! – el rugido conocido no debió asustarlo, pero aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta… violencia.

–Jah, el viejo ha llegado. ¿Qué pasó, viejo? ¿Te pudiste escapar de la tumba hoy también, hm?

Onoki lo miró con furia.

–Si no tuvieras ese talento para la escultura, jamás, escuchaste jovencito, jamás te permitiría que te dirijas así hacia mí– el venerable y centenario enano le tomó con fuerza su campera con estampados de Takshi Murakami. Deidara lo miró feo. Esa era su campera favorita –. ¡Allí afuera hay un policía, pequeño vándalo! Y no sé por qué sospecho que _alguien_ estuvo conduciendo su bicicleta como condenado– el viejo le miró tan mal que Deidara se olvidó momentáneamente de su campera –. Si me causas un problema más que arriesgue el prestigio de esta institución, te arrepentirás– siseó como una serpiente, dejándolo para irse, aunque luego agregó –: Compórtate como alguien correctamente socializado, sólo por esta vez.

Deidara se arregló la ropa, haciéndole caras a su maestro mientras le veía irse.

"Yo pensé que en este lugar encontraría estudiosos y no matones con traje", pensó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Bueno, no importa. ¡El arte está por comenzar, hm!

–Disculpe.

Deidara se volteó, mirando al sujeto con desagrado. Así que el policía había logrado entrar. Qué asco le daban esos seres, tan insensibles. Jamás podrían entender emociones tan elevadas como las que producía el arte.

–¿Qué?– escupió, sin el menor miedo. Sabía que esos tipos se aprovechaban de su uniforme para acobardar a cualquiera que se le cruzase. Si podía ganarle la pulseada, recuperaría el buen humor para la muestra.

–Lo siento, ¿de qué trata esta exposición?– le preguntó el hombre, algo inseguro.

Se sintió superior al ver a un policía amedrentado por su mirada. Un día haría arte sobre eso.

–De nada que un policía pueda entender, hm. Este es el volante, espero que sepas leer– le pasó un papel, que el hombre recibió anonadado. De seguro, jamás en todos sus años de policía le habrían hablado así. Se notaba en el aire.

–¿Usted expone?– preguntó, como queriendo ser amigable.

Pero qué patético era. Aun así, mejor que un patético le haya seguido hasta allí antes que otro tipo.

–Sí, hm– respondió, no pudiendo ocultar su orgullo. Después de todo, era su primera presentación, no estaba tan mal –. Yo cierro la muestra– agregó sin ninguna modestia –. Nos vemos, azulcito.

¿Azulcito? Obito parpadeó. Nadie le había tratado con tanto descaro sin tener un crimen en la espalda. Se quedó mirando al joven de cabello largo que se alejaba. Estaba casi seguro de que el o la joven ciclista que se le cruzó esa mañana se veía casi igual por detrás. Pero no estaba seguro del todo, y había terminado en un universo que le era totalmente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Su padre le gritaría hasta dejarle sordo. Inseguro, decidió seguir al chico, hasta llegar al lugar donde se desarrollaría la exposición de la que le había hablado el subdirector.

Se paró incómodo, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Allí el ambiente era una mezcla de buenos modales con derroches juveniles de alegría. Y él que sólo sabía pararse duro como una pared. Finalmente, decidió guardar sus manos bajo sus axilas, mirando a todos lados, escondiendo su mentón en la parte alta de su campera reglamentaria. Si su padre lo viera sí, le diría que era la vergüenza de la familia.

Sus pensamientos sobre su padre se disiparon en cuanto el enano subdirector comenzó con un aburrido discurso de apertura, a mitades aplaudido con entusiasmo, a mitades recibido con silencio. El joven rubio se miraba las uñas.

Las llevaba pintadas.

¿Entonces era una chica? No, no podía serlo con esa voz. Obito no supo qué pensar. Cuando se giró, casi atropelló un retrato colgante hecho de tapas de botellas descartables. Al ver que le reprendían con las miradas, prestó más atención a la obra. Un retrato de la última estrella de moda. Le parecía muy ingenioso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía reprimir el sentimiento de estar rodeado de bichos raros.

La muestra transcurrió con gran aburrimiento. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido hacia allí, pero volver a su trabajo se le hacía igual de tedioso. Mientras dudaba, el viejo subdirector tomó el micrófono de nuevo, y presentó con orgullo difícil de disimular al más joven estudiante, un tal Deidara Iwa, que exponía de manera extraordinaria. Obito se acercó al ver que se trataba del rubio con el que había cruzado palabras antes.

El chico parecía no haber preparado nada a tiempo, ya que compuso in situ tres conjuntos de esculturas a las cuales no les veía ni pies ni cabeza. No obstante, el chico compuso los "arreglos" con una rapidez y precisión increíbles, una mirada de loco asomaba a sus ojos. Obito se quedó hipnotizado, preguntándose por qué alguien tan ágil hacía algo como eso. Si mal no había leído, la muestra trataba de arte que el común de la gente, como él pudieran, entender. Pero lo que había hecho ese chico escapaba totalmente a su comprensión.

Aunque si se esforzaba, eso era… ¿Un Garuda, como una especie de hombre pájaro hecho de harapos y cartones?

El chico levantó las manos, dando por finalizada la muestra. Algunos aplausos quedos comenzaron a sonar. Obito también aplaudió, porque si bien no entendía nada, nunca había visto a esos artistas en el proceso de creación, excepto en la calle. Aunque para ser sincero, creía entender lo que veía en la calle. Como el cuadro de Goku Super Saiyajin que se compró la semana pasada, el spray era realmente algo alucinante.

Deidara sentía que el momento se acercaba. Cuando los aplausos se fueron apagando, comenzó su arte. Esos tontos no entendían nada.

Pateó con furia las tres esculturas de latas, los pedazos de plástico rodando por el piso. Mientras el silencio se hacía, se dirigió a su escultura central, el precioso Garuda. Sacó de su campera una pequeña botella y un encendedor.

–¡Porque en los basureros hay mucho más parecido a ustedes, hm!– exclamó, encendiendo la media empapada y lanzando la molotov a la escultura, que voló en pedazos, al tiempo que gritaba –: ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!– y se tiraba de rodillas frente a los restos de su obra, raspándose con algunos cristales voladores.

Enseguida se montó el pandemónium.

–¡Esta muestra era de cómo no desperdiciar la basura!– escuchó las quejas del estúpido de Zetsu, quien se agarraba el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de taquicardia. Al fin, el reconocimiento comenzaba.

–¡Por culpa de gente como ustedes, el sentido del arte se ha perdido!

Sakura alcanzó a esquivar con rapidez una lata de soda a medio llenar, que volaba hacia ella.

–¡Shannaro!– gritó incorporándose y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasori.

–¡Muñeca, aún no viste mi muestra!– se quejó el pelirrojo al ver que le había hecho sangrar el tabique.

–¡Vete al diablo, imbécil, hay gente herida!– le gritó la joven. Y pensar que esa vez, Sasori se había comportado caballerosamente con ella, y le había dado la oportunidad de hablar –. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Sasori abrió los ojos como un poseso, y enseguida gruñó:

–¡DEIDARA!

Pero el ruido que hacía la gente era demasiado como para que el rubio se diera cuenta de cómo había arruinado su cita perfecta.

–¡No, por culpa de gente como ustedes, el sentido de la responsabilidad es lo que se ha perdido!

–¡Un momento! ¡El chico ha hecho arte!

–¿Qué importa aquí, el arte o la responsabilidad?

Deidara se rió. ¿Responsabilidad? ¿Qué no entendieron nada? La muestra era basura y él la mandó a volar. Eso era ser responsable.

–¡Pudo haber hecho daño a la gente! ¡Al menos debió haber avisado! ¡Deidara no es más que un jovenzuelo que no sabe qué hacer para llamar la atención sobre su patética concepción del arte!

–¡Oye, repite eso, viejo cuatro ojos, hm!

–¡Este lugar no está hecho para punks rotosos!

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste, estirada?!

–¡Este lugar es un templo de la cultura!

–¡Cállate, tu arte pop se pudre y Andy Warhol está muerto, hm!

–¡Alguien deme un vaso de agua!

Obito tenía que reaccionar rápido. Una explosión acababa de suceder ante sus ojos. Pequeña, pero no por ello menos peligrosa. Algunas personas tenían raspones, aunque por la adrenalina todos parecían querer matar al joven. Una señora se abanicaba desesperada, murmurando algo de un tal Warhol. Mientras avanzaba empujando con brutalidad, buscó con la mirada al subdirector, sólo para encontrarlo desmayado en la tarima. Llegó como un rayo adonde el joven chico estaba riéndose a carcajadas sueltas antes de que algunos estudiantes se le lanzaran encima.

Deidara alcanzó a mirarlo pero no pudo huir. Su cara se golpeó con fuerza contra el frío piso, mientras el maldito policía le inmovilizaba las manos y buscaba las esposas. Alcanzó a mirarle con algo de dificultad.

–Uy, eres duro grandulón. Aunque a mí no me va el sado, hm– se le burló; no podía negar que el tipo tenía un cuerpazo. Lástima lo de que era policía.

Obito enrojeció y casi perdió las esposas.

–¡E-estás arrestado p-por de-de-de!– su lengua comenzó a atropellarse.

–¡DEIDARA! ¡VAS A EXPLICARLE ESTO A SAKURA, HIJO DE PUTA!– Sasori apareció entre la multitud, queriendo matar al rubio. Se calmó un poco al verlo arrestado, era un compañero, sí, pero quizás se lo merecía.

–¡Al menos la tuya no te puso en cuatro en público, danna!– le gritó Deidara, atorado en risas.

–¡S-s-s-uficiente, tengo que llevarte!– Obito lo levantó sin miramientos, y comenzó a sacarlo.

Deidara sabía que era antirreglamentario apresar a un estudiante allí, pero nadie en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a defender sus derechos. Se sacudió, pataleando con furia, mientras recibía los insultos de todos los presentes.

–¡Suéltame, estúpido represor, hm!

–¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de querer transformar una muestra de arte en un acto de terrorismo!

–¡Ey, idiota! ¡Soy un artista, no un terrorista!– un momento, quizás no sonaba tan mal. Aunque lo de matar gente no le parecía algo necesario –. ¡Ey, cuidado con mi campera!

–No tendré cuidado con un niño que viste caricaturas de flores– gruñó enojado, sacándolo hasta la calle, hacia el patrullero. No le gustaba el espectáculo que solía armarse con los transeúntes cuando pasaba eso.

El chico se quedó quieto un momento, y de repente, lo miró con fanatismo.

–¡¿Tienes algún problema con Takashi Murakami, hm?!

Obito parpadeó, confuso. Esa gente era realmente estrambótica.

Optó por meterlo al patrullero y se montó a conducir como un bólido.

Deidara se sentó como pudo. Las malditas esposas le apretaban demasiado. Y nadie salió a defenderlo. Esa sociedad se iba al mismísimo infierno.

Se alarmó cuando el auto paró en un callejón algo vacío. Lo único que le faltaba, es que le hubiera tocado un depravado. Forcejeó más, pateando con furia el asiento de conductor.

–¡Oye chico, cálmate!– se ofendió Obito, alcanzando a inmovilizarle las piernas como podía desde su asiento-. Cálmate, necesito preguntarte algo.

Deidara no quería responder ninguna pregunta. Sabía que eso no era algo que hicieras esposado en un patrullero. Tironeó sus piernas intentando liberarsedel agarre, logrando sólo bajarse bastante los pantalones. Apenas se dio cuenta de que el policía no había tomado nota de ello, se quedó quieto, mirándolo desafiante.

–¿Tú conduces una bicicleta?

Mierda, lo tenía en la mira. Le sacó la lengua vulgarmente.

Obito se quedó impactado. ¿Era un niño, un loco o un terrorista mal hecho?

–Pasaste un semáforo en rojo hoy, ¿quieres morir? ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado? ¿Acaso eres consciente de que hiciste explotar algo en tu universidad?– bien, esas eran las preguntas que Madara le diría que no debía hacer. Seguro pensaría que era un tonto.

El rubio lo miró enfurruñado, y se señaló como pudo las esposas. Obito entendió.

Se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera. La mirada de desafío se había transformado en una de desconfianza. Algo molesto, le empujó para sentarse en la parte trasera. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta, sacó las llaves para desajustarle las muñecas.

Deidara le dio la espalda como pudo, acercándole las manos. Tal parecía que el patético policía no era tan malo. Obito iba a aflojarlas sólo un poco, pero lo liberó sin darse cuenta al ver como asomaba el trasero rechoncho del chico, los pantalones cuadriculados y el bóxer muy bajos. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Deidara se dio vuelta con rapidez, sin enterarse de nada.

Obito lo miró sin poder creerlo.

–Sabes, voy tranquilo a la penitenciaría, se me cruza un chico en mis narices, lo sigo y es un fabuloso artista. Iba a halagarte y pedirte que me explicaras tu arte, cuando no tienes mejor idea que tirar una molotov en público. Incluso si te dejo ir, te lloverán las denuncias.

Sí, visto así, estaba jodido. Aunque quizás así podría hacer conocida su joven teoría del arte. Todos habían reaccionado a la explosión de miles de maneras que no había podido prever del todo. Incluso ese policía, le asombraba su nivel de sensibilidad. Quizás podía ser el único de ese maloliente cuerpo en entender de arte.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

El morocho sacó rápidamente una especie de carnet y se lo puso en la cara.

–Obito, Uchiha Obi- ¡Oye, yo hago las preguntas aquí!

Deidara se carcajeó sonoramente.

–Yo soy Deidara.

–¿Apellido Iwa, no es así?– preguntó, sacando su celular para anotar, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

La cara del chico era de odio total hacia su persona de nuevo.

–Deidara. Me hice solo como artista, no necesito apellidos, hm.

Qué carácter. Era una suerte si no era o había sido un delincuente juvenil. No le sonaba el apellido en los registros. Se preguntó por qué le aliviaba eso.

–Deidara, ¿nunca estuviste retenido, verdad?– ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Hasta un niño sabría que ese no era el protocolo. Las manos le sudaban.

Deidara negó con la cabeza.

Obito lo miró, suspirando, mientras pensaba miles de posibilidades en su mente. El chico iba a tener problemas. Si lo soltaba, nadie le diría nada, excepto quizás su padre. El chico había montado un desastre. Sería juzgado de una manera u otra. Él, un simple cabo raso, no tenía nada que perder.

–Deidara, si respondes a algunas preguntas, te liberaré, ¿entiendes? Y aquí nunca pasó nada.

Deidara lo miró atónito, luego algo alarmado. ¿Por qué tan amable? ¿Y si le pedía algo que no quería hacer? ¿Y si lo violaba? El tipo estaba para darle lo que merecía, pero no en esas circunstancias. Y tampoco los policías entraban en sus reglas personales.

–Bien, primera pregunta. ¿Por qué destruiste tus obras?

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron, su boca cayó levemente. No podía creerse eso, ¿le habría interesado su arte?

–Si no destruyo mi arte no lo siento como mío. El arte es la expresión de algo efímero, hm.

–¿Cómo es eso?

La seriedad se había perdido por completo. Deidara creyó que era divertido que su primera ronda de prensa sea en la parte trasera de un patrullero.

–Lo dije antes, el arte es una explosión. Esa exposición que viste, es toda una gran mentira. El arte pop mal reciclado con el que pretenden ser populares y comprendidos, no es más que una defensa acérrima del absurdo mundo de consumismo en el que vivimos, un mundo donde adoras una lata por la forma, pero no piensas en el contenido, en lo que significa adorar a una lata con una firma de una empresa, cuanto más antigua mejor. Quiero decir, te sientes tan cómodo al ver que el arte está al alcance de tu mano, al alcance de todos, pero todos se callan porque la mayoría de las muestras de basura eran de esa empresa de refrescos. ¿Me entiendes? Yo mismo, sin creer en esa premisa, metí mis manos en la basura, e incluso la bomba que compuse fue con la mugre que encontré. Esa hipocresía es totalmente inaceptable, hm. Ahora respóndeme tú, ¿crees que esa exposición era realmente para cualquier habitante de la ciudad, como decía el folleto que te entregué?

–Sí– contestó sin dudar.

–Error. Si no fueses un policía persiguiendo a un estudiante en bicicleta, ¿habrías podido entrar a verla? ¿El subdirector te puso fácil la entrada? ¿Viste gente ajena a la universidad en esa exposición?

Obito parpadeó.

–No.

–Porque nunca fue para ellos. Es el colmo de los colmos, ¡¿me entiendes?! Intentando relanzar lo que está muerto, sin invitar a nadie, sin servir a la premisa. ¡El arte pop está muerto!

Ese chico iba muy rápido. Lo interrumpió, levantando una mano.

–¿Pero acaso tú respetaste la consigna? Quiero decir, el mensaje era de ecología, pero tú dejaste todo tirado.

–Qué me importa la consigna. No podía atenerme tanto a las limitaciones. Hice volar a la basura, ¿no es eso lo que querían? Pues ahí está, desapareció, hm.

–Tu pensamiento me parece bastante extremista, y creo que ese razonamiento es, o provocador, o falaz. ¡Y no desapareció nada, dejaste todo hecho un desastre!

El chico le sonrió ampliamente.

–Claro que lo dejé todo hecho un desastre. Hice popular a la basura de nuevo, llenándoles de basura de barrios bajos a esos estirados. Yo, Deidara, hice arte pop allí mismo, y luego lo aniquilé en presencia de todos. El pop no volverá a levantarse de nuevo, hm– terminó, regodeándose con orgullo, hablando con los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisita en la boca.

Obito no podía negar que había algo de encantador en la irreverencia del chico. Pero ese no debía ser el punto.

–No respondiste lo de la falacia.

Deidara salió de su nube de autocomplacencia.

–Vaya, ¡qué es esto! ¡Tenemos aquí a un uniformado intelectual! ¿De qué especie eres?

–Oye, no me trates así por ser policía. Mira lo que tengo– le sacudió las esposas en la cara, ofendido. No entendía el odio de ese chico a él desde que lo vio.

–No te odio a ti, los odio a todos– respondió como si le hubiera leído la mente –. No pienses que amenazándome aprenderás más de arte, hm.

–¡Perdón!– se desesperó el morocho.

Así que eso era, pensó Deidara. Un frustrado.

–¿Tus papis eligieron tu futuro por ti?

–¿Eh?– Obito se mostró perplejo.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en mi arte, grandulón? ¿O acaso es una excusa para tener este culo, hm?– preguntó, dándose una suave palmadita en el trasero.

Obito se corrió contra la puerta, completamente avergonzado. ¡Ese chico era de lo más descarado! ¿Le estaría coqueteando? ¿Un chico gay se le estaba tirando encima? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era menor de edad! Si seguía así, lo dejaría salir de la patrulla, intuía que podía meterse en un buen lío.

O quizás lo que el chico buscaba era eso.

–Haré como que no escuché eso, ejem– intentó fingir compostura, Deidara se contenía la risa. No le agradó, así que volvió a sacudir las esposas–. Segunda pregunta, dime…

–No, no me interesa el sado, ya te dije. Así que si quieres suerte conmigo puedes ir guardando esas esposas, hm– le interrumpió, mirándose las uñas.

–¡Oye, yo-yo-yo no iba a preguntar e-eso!– gritó desesperado, el celular se le cayó al piso del vehículo. Era nuevo. Barato. Y no había asegurado la pantalla. El mundo lo odiaba, definitivamente.

Deidara le miró divertido.

–¿Eres un blooper andante, no es así?

Obito se sintió vulnerable.

–¡Cállate! ¡Y no tengo ningún asunto sexual contigo!

–Oh, es una pena. Si te sacaras la placa, podría hacer que arruinemos las suspensiones del auto, hm.

–¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Vete de aquí, por favor!– gritó, pasándose a un color cercano al morado. El chico lo había logrado, lo dejaría ir. Se agachó para recoger el celular.

–Oye, oye, tú no mandas aquí.

¿Qué?, pensó Obito, levantando la cabeza del suelo con cara de bobo. ¿Ese chico nunca entendió la situación en la que se encontraba?

–Y no me puedes echar, punto. Tú tienes algo con el arte, ahora quiero saber, hm– se descalzó y se acomodó en su parte del asiento. A Obito se le volvió a caer el móvil.

–P-pero…

–Que tú no mandas, hm. No tienes carácter para mandarme, ahora respóndeme.

–¡Era yo quien te estaba interrogando!

–¡Represores infelices! ¡Siempre haciendo preguntas por nada! ¡Tú incluido! ¿Acaso creíste que para saber de mi arte tendrías que esposarme como a un perro?

Obito volvió a callar. Si no fuera un policía, una amigable charla sería una opción tan simple como genial. Pero desde que se hizo policía, no hizo nada más que perder amistades. No quería convertirse en un interrogador como su padre, pero las palabras del rubio le hicieron dudar de sí mismo. ¿Tan mal estaba?

¿Tanto se le notaba?

–Así está mejor, hm. Ahora dime, ¿qué más quieres saber sobre mi arte?

–Cómo… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión sobre el arte? Digo, de que es efímero y esas cosas…

Deidara lo miró analíticamente durante un buen rato. Obito empezó a ponerse nervioso bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos afilados.

–Vi morir a mis padres– respondió al final.

–¡¿Có-cómo?! Oh, lo siento, yo…

–¡Jajajaja! ¿Te creerás cualquier cosa que te diga? No, simplemente pasó. Sabes, en la escuela no podía prestar mucha atención, hm. Necesitaba escaparme e ir a esculpir algo. Ya me cansaba de sólo dibujar en el cuaderno. Lo único que me puede dar adrenalina es una explosión, como dos galaxias chocando. Es el inicio y el fin de todo, hm. Y no hay mucho más que explicar. Fue mi propia epifanía, y mi sueño es llevarla a cabo siempre, y morir si un día no puedo hacerlo.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos durante otro largo rato.

–Eres… magnífico. Sigues tus sueños– levantó las manos, buscando unas palabras que no encontró –. Tú… sólo haces eso – sopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sentía envidia por él.

El chico sólo parecía seguir sus sueños.

Deidara se le acercó un poco.

–¿Lo que haces no te gusta?– le preguntó sin darse con rodeos.

Obito decidió mantenerle la mirada.

–No– respondió al fin –. Pero mi padre adoptivo, y toda la familia, tienen una especie de tradición – explicó, haciendo comillas con los dedos, y poniendo cara de asco – familiar, de ser policías. No vas a encontrar a ningún Uchiha varón que no esté en el cuerpo de policías.

–Ya me caen mal.

–Y yo, no quería desilusionar a mi padre, así que apenas me recibí de la escuela, entré a la academia y…

–Oye, oye, espera un momento. ¿Dices que te hiciste policía sólo para complacer a tu padre adoptivo?

–¡No es así! Madara siempre fue muy estricto y yo siempre le fallaba. Me crió cuando el resto de la familia no quiso hacerse cargo de mí, no conocí a mis padres… Le debo todo, ¿entiendes?

–No. No te entiendo. Tú no le debes nada a nadie, Obito– se le acercó a la cara –. Sólo a ti mismo. ¿A ti te gusta el arte, verdad?

Obito se puso nervioso, se sobaba las manos.

–N-no necesariamente… Me gustaba escribir. Hacía eso en la escuela desde que me rechazó una chica que…

–Ya, no me interesa tu heterosexualidad. Sólo quería hablar de arte contigo, hm.

–¿Estás seguro que del arte en general, o sólo de tu propia concepción?

Deidara sonrió. Ese hombre era inteligente, y si seguía allí se echaría a perder.

–A ver, muéstrame qué escribes. De seguro escribes en el móvil, ¿no? Tienes una pluma digital.

–¡N-no es cierto!– se puso a la defensiva automáticamente.

–¿Ah, no?– se le acercó, haciéndolo retroceder –. Pero debes tener algo donde escribir las ideas que se te vienen a la mente cuando no estás en tu casa, ¿no es así?

–Eh, no…– empezó a ponerse colorado de nuevo por la cercanía del otro.

–¿Seguro, seguro?– le susurró, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y otra en la cadera.

–¿Sí…?– preguntó, con un hilillo de voz.

Deidara volvió a su posición con una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Bingo, hm– y sacudió una pequeña libreta.

Obito se tocó los bolsillos traseros. Esa era su libreta.

–¡Devuélveme eso!

–Yo también tengo la mía, no es nada de malo, hm. Veamos cómo escribes.

–¡Oye!

Obito se lanzó a recuperar su cuaderno, pero Deidara abrió la puerta con rapidez y se lanzó a correr. Descalzo, con los pantalones bastante bajos, mostrando el trasero. Obito dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se lazó detrás del chico. En pocos segundos, lo alcanzó y lo retuvo. Para su sorpresa, Deidara no se resistió.

Se estaba riendo.

–No es nada gracioso– gruñó ofendido.

–Claro que lo es. Tú lo eres, hm.

–¡Basta!

Sin saber por qué, empezó a hacer cosquillas al ver que Deidara no se callaba, pero sólo consiguió que las carcajadas aumentaran.

–¡Jajaja, basta! ¡Ya, te devuelvo tu libreta, jajaja!

Obito lo soltó y le pidió el cuadernillo.

–Pero primero, déjame leer algo, hm.

–¡No!

–Entonces, léeme tú.

–Eh, tampoco. ¡Mucho menos!– se puso colorado de nuevo.

–Qué lindo– se rió Deidara.

–¿Eh?

–Y también bastante tonto– completó, mirando el cielo.

–Vuelve al auto– Deidara le miró alarmado–. Estás descalzo.

–Tráeme las zapatillas. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte!

No, no quería. No quería que conocer a esa persona se quedase en eso. Otra anécdota más del trabajo.

–¿Si te invito a un café no te irás? – preguntó, rezando para que no le rechazara.

–Qué aburrido. ¿Tan poco trabajo tienen ustedes, los policías?

Era cierto, no podía perder más el tiempo. Madara empezaría a llamar desde la central.

–Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? No se tarda nada en auto, y no tienes tu bicicleta.

Deidara lo miró, el dilema en su mente.

–Sería estúpido permitir que el policía que me apresó conociera mi casa, hm. Podrás ir cuando no tengas más la placa.

Se sostuvieron las miradas un largo rato.

–¿Por qué insistes tanto en que deje la policía? Apenas acabas de conocerme– acusó Obito.

–Yo no soy quien insiste, búscate un espejo. Pero, si insistes en ir a mi casa o pasar a otro nivel, entonces sí tendré que pedirte que te dejes de jugar a las armas y me muestres quién eres realmente, Obito Uchiha, hm.

Se lo veía tan seguro. Hablando con un completo extraño.

–Deidara, ¿cómo puedes ser tan confiado? ¿No te das cuenta de que podría haberte hecho algo malo?

–Claro que sí, tonto. Si juego contigo es porque me he dado cuenta de que no eres como pensaba. Pero no confundas ingenuidad con autoestima. Yo tengo una confianza muy grande, en mí mismo, hm.

Obito bajó la vista.

–Podríamos… Juntarnos a hablar de eso y de mi concepto de arte, hm– ofreció Deidara. Lo cierto es que él tampoco quería dejar escapar a ese diamante en bruto, por mucho que le pesara a su filosofía de lo efímero–. Si vas como civil, estaré en la universidad.

Obito se entusiasmó, pero enseguida tocó la realidad:

–¿Qué te hace creer que no te expulsarán?

Buen punto.

–Oh, bueno, a ese respecto… No creo que se me prohíba entrar a las instalaciones– se encogió de hombros. ¿Tan poco le interesaba? Obito había deseado tanto entrar a la universidad.

Era injusto.

–Deidara, entrégate. Yo pagaré la fianza, y entonces me darás clases de tu arte– se sorprendió al oírse pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Estaba loco? Una fianza por algo como eso…

Deidara lo miró como si estuviera loco. Se encaminó despacio a la patrulla; Obito respiró aliviado.

Subió al asiento de conductor, mientras esperaba que el chico se terminara de colocar las zapatillas. Una vez estuvo, se asombró al ver cómo Deidara se le sentaba en el asiento de acompañante.

–Vamos, hm.

Obito sonrió y encendió el auto. Salió a una amplia avenida.

–Oye, oye, ¿adónde crees que vas?

–Pues, a que te entregues, ¿no quedamos en eso? – preguntó desorientado, parando frente a la luz roja.

Deidara se molestó.

–Nunca quedamos en eso. ¿Por qué me entregaría, si no he hecho nada? Vamos a casa, hm.

–¿QUÉ?– Obito no pudo avanzar a pesar del cambio de luz y las bocinas.

–Ya lo decidí, serás el único policía que pise ahí. Pero luego tendrás que dejar este trabajo de mierda, hm– explicó como si nada.

–¿CÓMO?– Obito tuvo que estacionarse al borde de una acera.

–Lo que oíste, no me hagas repetirlo, hm.

–¡Que a ti te vayan a expulsar de la universidad no significa que yo tenga que dejar mi trabajo!

–No es eso, tonto. Se nota a leguas que no eres feliz, hm. Si sigues así, vas a pudrirte como el arte pop.

Obito apagó el motor y se quedó unos cerca de cinco minutos reflexionando. Finalmente, volvió a encenderlo, indicándole que por favor se dignara a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

–Si voy a tu casa, ¿me explicarías eso del arte pop?

–Mh, prefiero hablar del superflat.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Tiempo al tiempo. Conduce, te guiaré, hm

El silencio que se hizo en el largo camino a la casa de Deidara molestó mucho al Uchiha. Sobre todo, porque podía oír sus pensamientos. El chico al lado parecía no enterarse, aunque ignoraba la forma en que lo veía con rápidos pero inquisidores vistazos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Obito asumió que Deidara viviría solo. Era un complejo de edificios de bastante antigüedad; probablemente no eran muy costosos.

Deidara se bajó y se dirigió a la entrada sin esperarlo.

Nervioso, apagó el comunicador y el celular, que estaban por explotar de los insultos de su padre. Se apuró a seguir al chico antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Deidara esperaba impaciente el ascensor. Cuando entró, le hizo una seña.

Obito lo siguió, extrañamente nervioso y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado. Nunca había ido a ver a nadie que viviera solo.

–Eh, ¿y de qué trabajas para mantener esto? – preguntó mientras el rubio tocaba los viejos botones.

–Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo cinco días a la semana, y hago comisiones de arte, hm– Deidara se giró hacia él, mientras esperaba que el pesado ascensor comenzara a andar–. No es mucho, pero me alcanza para vivir. Apenas cumplí los dieciocho, me fui de casa.

A Obito el espacio de repente se le hizo muy pequeño y apretado.

–Ah… vaya…

–Tú vives en tu casa, ¿no es así? Aunque tu salario debería ser mejor que el mío, hm.

–¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

–Hombre, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, hm– se le acercó, acorralándolo contra la pared, sólo para ver cómo se ponía nervioso. Sí, en el fondo de esos ojos oscuros, alcanzó a entrever pulsiones primitivas dirigidas a su persona. Iba a aplicarse a fondo para que su nuevo "amigo" dejara la policía y fuera a verlo más seguido a su departamento. Estaba seguro de que algún día, Obito iba a follarle bien duro contra el muro. Esa docilidad tenía algo de aparente, ya se impacientaba por saber lo que el hombre sería capaz de hacer cuando se desatara con él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando salió del ascensor y fue a abrir la puerta de su departamento, ya lo había decidido. Quería tener un amante. Y ese amante sería Obito.

El policía lo siguió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. En el ascensor se había sentido superado, y mentiría si dijera que unos pensamientos pecaminosos no habían cruzado por su cabeza. Cuando cruzó el umbral, ignoraba qué sucedería a continuación. Algo le decía que esa visita quizás no era tan inocente, y que Deidara comenzaría a desnudarse para querer acostarse con él.

Tragó saliva. Hasta donde sabía, nunca le habían llamado los hombres.

Pero es que Deidara se le insinuó tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. ¿O sólo estaba jugando con él? El pobre de Obito estaba más confundido de lo que jamás lo había estado.

–Su… ¿Super qué?– dijo nervioso –. Oh, linda casa– era un copmpleto desastre. Estaba llena de tiras de tela rota, lienzos sin terminar, hojas por el piso con ideas anotadas y bocetos, y había una especie de sustancia blanca por muchos lugares. Aún así, el lugar tenía estilo. El estilo de un taller.

–Gracias– Deidara se sentó pesadamente en el único sillón, haciéndole señas con la mano de que se sentara a su lado.

–¿Cerveza, marihuana, o las dos?– ofreció.

–¡¿Q-QUÉ?!– chilló escandalizado.

–Jajaja, te lo crees todo. No tengo marihuana, sólo cerveza, hm. ¿Quieres?– aclaró al tiempo que le ofrecía una lata.

Obito se sentó incómodo, pero rechazó la bebida.

–No, no puedo si estoy de servicio– explicó con una risita nerviosa. Deidara lo miró con aburrimiento.

–Bien, el superflat es…

Palabras, palabras, palabras. Obito se sintió mal al comprobar que no entendía casi nada. ¿Y cuál era la diferencia entre superflat y arte pop? Por muchas imágenes que Deidara le mostrara en su tableta gráfica, no la podía captar. Como desconocedor del tema, le parecía que había demasiadas similitudes.

Deidara hablaba tanto que iba a comenzar a dolerle la cabeza. Quizás no hubiera sido así si no le hubiera preguntado los por qué de todo lo que el lindo rubio le decía, pero es que no podía abstraerse de la conversación, y de la filosofía tan particular que desprendía el chico, siendo tan joven. Se enteró de que tenía diecinueve. Era un niño, no quería problemas con la ley. Y esa disertación del superflat se estaba extendiendo demasiado. Tuvo que pararlo.

–Espera, senpai, ya hay un punto en el que no entiendo nada– se sinceró.

Deidara se rió por la nariz. "Senpai"? De alguna manera, sonaba muy bien.

–Muy bien, Obito. Seré tu senpai en todo lo que refiera al arte, hm. Iremos más despacio.

–¡Sí! ¡Senpai, eres genial! – exclamó, realmente entusiasmado. Deidara era un muy buen chico, un gran conocedor del arte. Lo había juzgado mal, aunque todavía no podía encontrar una explicación a estar tirando molotov en medio de una exposición concurrida.

–A ver, Obito, ¿por qué te interesa el arte?

Se hizo el silencio.

–No, no es el arte. Lo que me gustaría es poder estudiar.

–¿Tu papi no te deja?

–No puedes hablar de Madara sin conocerlo. Deidara, si lo vieras no juzgarías que es el jefe de la policía, más bien parece… A un padrino de la mafia.

Deidara se imaginó a Obito con Al Pacino como padre.

–Bueno, quizás ambas ocupaciones no estén tan distanciadas, hm.

–¡Oye! ¡Papá es bueno, aunque lo sea muy en el fondo!– no pudo contenerse a defender a Madara. Se había hecho cargo de él como cabeza de familia, a pesar de que había jurado no casarse ni tener descendencia. Le había criado prácticamente solo. Le había dedicado muchos años de su juventud que podría haber utilizado en otras cosas. Obito se sentía culpable muchas veces al día.

Deidara frunció el ceño. No le caían bien los niños de mami. Como el tal Zetsu, vaya pelmazo, siempre detrás de la extraterrestre de su madre.

–Bien, no me interesa hablar de tu padre. Estás en un lío, pero no soy quien para resolvértelo. Hablemos de arte, o allí está la puerta, hm– apuró el último trago de cerveza, señalando hacia la salida.

Obito tuvo que dudar muy poco.

–¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí, senpai?– le preguntó con amabilidad.

–A ver, qué te hubiera gustado ser. Mejor esto, ¿qué querías ser de niño?– cada vez desarrollaba más curiosidad por el chico que se había llevado a la casa.

Obito empezó a pensar, y de repente se puso colorado, rascándose la nuca.

–Vamos, dime, hm.

–Pero promete que no te reirás, ¿sí?

–Ok, lo prometo– comenzó a imaginarse un montón de divertidas teorías mientras abría otra lata.

–Primer ministro– dijo en un susurro, con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió de golpe –. Listo, ¡ya te lo dije! ¿No vas a reírte tú también, no?

Deidara le sonrió.

–No esperaba algo tan ambicioso de ti, hm.

–Lo mismo decía papá…

Ah, otra vez el viejo se metía en la charla.

–Y el que era mi mejor amigo…

¿Qué clase de amigo era ese?

–Oye, basta, te estás poniendo como un emo. Tu familia y tus amigos son una mierda– Obito lo miró completamente descolocado –. Bueno, alguien tenía que decírtelo porque no pareces darte cuenta tú solo, hm– siguió bebiendo con tranquilidad.

Con tanta tranquilidad e impunidad.

Le había insultado al insultar a los suyos.

Pero, ¿qué tan suyas habían sido esas personas? Recordó la cada vez menor agenda de contactos de su teléfono. La mayoría de las llamadas, de su padre.

Deidara era tan violentamente sincero.

Seco y efectivo como una explosión.

–¿Por qué no seguiste una carrera política? Sabes, si tienes éxito, te estarías pudriendo en dinero, hm.

Obito se preguntó por primera vez con seriedad eso.

Por su cabeza pasaban un millón de cosas. Pero había una sola constante siempre.

–Cuando crecí dejó de interesarme, y comencé a soñar de más a menos. Me interesaba el servicio, la ayuda que pudiera prestar, para ser reconocido. Sobre todo, por el apellido de mi familia. Papá dio por sentado que seguiría sus pasos, y cuando terminé la escuela… Simplemente ingresé a la academia, como él lo hubiera esperado.

Deidara lo miró con un claro reproche en sus ojos y boca. Obito se sintió incómodo y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos, las cuales había comenzado a apretar mucho en algún momento de la charla.

–Pero, no es eso lo que quiero ser ahora. Me gustan…– suspiró–. ¿Deidara-senpai no va a burlarse de mí si se lo digo? Es algo que creo tiene que ver con el arte.

Deidara se inclinó hacia adelante, su atención completamente recuperada.

–¿Puedes dejar de ser tan inseguro sobre lo que yo opino, y simplemente mostrar tu opinión propia, hm? Tal parece que la tienes, entonces defiéndela– le escupió, algo harto.

Obito sintió un salto en su corazón. Deidara tenía razón. Tanta razón. Un chiquillo de diecinueve le estaba dando lecciones de vida como si fueran de boxeo psicológico.

–Me gustan los cómics, senpai. Sobre todo los mangas. Me gustaría saber dibujar, pero como no soy bueno… Al menos escribir guiones estaría bien, creo. Por eso escribo fanfics en mi tiempo libre. Me gustan los de Dragon Ball.

Dragon Ball. Allí donde todos los personajes masculinos evolucionaban desafío a desafío, inclusive el pequeño Gohan que era tan cobarde al inicio. Él quería ser como ese personaje. Lástima la vida sólo fuera así en la ficción.

Mierda. Se había traído un otaku de closet a la casa. De todas formas, su interés creció aún más.

–Dragon Ball, una trama tan predecible– Obito se encogió –. Pero entiendo que te guste, hm. De hecho, yo a veces lo veo y me acuerdo de cuando era un niño. Mira, el arte del cómic no es lo mío ni de lejos, pero lo entiendo y lo respeto como una rama más del arte. Si quieres dibujar, sólo tienes que aplicarte a entender.

–¡Pero ni siquiera puedo hacer bien un círculo!

–Eso es algo difícil, aunque no lo creas, hm. Requiere mucha práctica el perfeccionamiento. Pero aún así, no entiendo qué quieres ser. ¿Ilustrador, escritor? ¿Lo haces como hobby, o realmente quieres ir más lejos con eso?

–Senpai, usted pregunta mucho.

–¡Accediste a hablar conmigo de arte! ¡Si no entiendes el superflat, al menos tendré que partir de la base de tus estúpidas historietas, hm!

–¡No son estúpidas, senpai! ¡Todo el mundo puede leerlas y entenderlas! ¡Son mucho más pop que el propio arte pop del que tanto me hablaste!– con sus mangas nadie se metía.

A Deidara le brillaron los ojos.

–Ves, a eso me refería– dijo parándose sobre su sillón, haciendo que Obito se tambaleara un poco–. ¡El arte se manifiesta de tantas maneras, y toca a todos los seres vivientes! ¡Cómo me gustaría que todos lo vivamos como una aniquilación completa del ego! ¡En mi mano tengo una vulgar cerveza, pero puede ser una bomba, hm!– terminó abrazándose a sí mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–¡O-oye, basta con eso de las bombas! ¡N-no te olvides de que soy policía, ya bájate!– chilló el otro desesperado. Ese chico era raro. Muy raro.

Y lindo por ser tan raro.

–Tú cállate, frustrado con el cerebro lavado– le tiró la lata en la cabeza, manchándolo de cerveza, junto con su propio sillón–. Me proporcionaste un orgasmo intelectual, estaba brillando con mi arte discursivo y entonces te vienes con estupideces tan cotidianas. ¡Oy, por eso odio tanto a esos hipócritas de la universidad!– se inclinó ajustando los puños, tanto que perdió el equilibrio y se cayó escandalosamente en el sofá.

Obito alcanzó a sujetarle un pie para que no se fuera de nuca al piso.

–Pero senpai, yo creo que la universidad puede ser un lugar muy lindo, ¿todo tiene que ser tan malo?

–¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Ve a estudiar si tanto lo quieres, hm!– intentó ponerse derecho, pero el movimiento brusco y la cerveza le marearon la cabeza –. Woah.

Obito se quedó mirando como se le había desordenado la melena y los pantalones se le habían bajado un poco otra vez. Tenía la nariz un poco colorada. ¿No estaría empezando a ponerse ebrio? Aún así, ese look de fiera desatada le sentaba infernal.

Oh, ese chico le hacía pensar cosas que no quería. Si seguía allí haría algo, pero tampoco quería irse.

–Y de todas maneras, ¿qué estudiarías? No pareces tener nada en claro, hm– dijo, acostándose encima del otro.

–¡N-no tan rápido!– exclamó Obito, empujándolo.

Deidara hizo un pequeño puchero. Nunca nadie le había rechazado. O quizás no contaba como rechazo, porque parecía que el morocho se derrumbaría a sus encantos en poco tiempo. Orgulloso probó pincharlo un poco más.

–No iba a hacer nada, me dio un mareo muy fuerte– mintió –. ¿Qué te pasó en esa cabecita sucia, azulcito?– cada vez le divertía más jugar así. Pero en cuanto se pusiera en serio, Obito no tendría ninguna responsabilidad. No iba a salir de su alcoba hasta que le hiciera limpiar el piso con su espalda.

Obito parecía a punto de desmayarse.

–¡No pensé en nada raro!– largó luego de boquear un minuto.

–Pero, me dijiste que no tan rápido. Eso significa que si voy lento, ¿estará bien?– pasó un dedo por su cuello, deteniéndose antes de colarlo en la camisa. Por el arte, tenía que ser de mentira. Ese tipo estaba demasiado bueno, y claramente pensaba lo mismo de él. Parecía no cargar con experiencias, no homosexuales al menos, pero ya quería saber cómo sería cuando se desatara con él y empezara a aprender de sus técnicas amatorias. Porque, por supuesto que le enseñaría algo más que arte convencional.

Pero en ese momento, él mismo tenía que contenerse.

–Eh, no entiendo a qué te refieres, senpai– tartamudeó.

Sí claro, como no. Le estaba empezando a poner que le dijera senpai.

–Dime, Obito– se le acercó despacio de nuevo, esta vez cuidando de guardar una distancia mínima –. Si empiezas a ir a la universidad, ¿me dirás senpai siempre?

El otro tragó sonoramente. Por favor, que Deidara no mirara hacia abajo. El uniforme no le ayudaba en nada a ocultar su reciente erección.

Así que ahora le iban los tipos. O los tipos y las tipas. O al menos, Deidara. Su cabeza era un lío, más cuando recordaba cómo el chico había sacado esa bomba y la había encendido con unas maneras que rayaban la elegancia. Era tan peligroso, y eso de repente le gustaba tanto.

–Oye, ¿quieres que sea tu senpai, hm?– preguntó, el doble sentido flotando en el aire.

Obito se reprendió a sí mismo por la respuesta que le dio.

–A sus órdenes, senpai.

Se quería golpear para siempre.

Deidara pareció asombrarse. No se había esperado esa respuesta, y ahora estaba más caliente. Mierda. No se iba a acostar con él mientras siguiera teniendo la placa.

–Entonces, deja la policía y entra a la universidad, hm– se alejó convenientemente. Ese pecho grande que subía y bajaba agitado le hacía imaginar cosas de más.

Obito se sintió extraño. ¿Tan mala había sido su respuesta? ¿O acaso Deidara era de los que querían dar en vez de recibir? Porque eso sí que no lo tenía pensado hacer.

Un momento. ¡Deidara debía ser de esos! ¡Seguro siempre le quiso meter la mano en su inocente culito! Como esos presos que tiraban el jabón al suelo a ver quién era el tonto que se agachaba a levantarlo. ¡No, definitivamente no! Esa charla iba mal. Se había equivocado de persona, otra vez.

–¿Qué harás, Obito? ¿Vas a dejar ese trabajo o no?

–¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Qué no puedo trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, como tú?– respondió a la defensiva, tratando de calmarse.

–Supongo que sí, hm– Deidara se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando –. Pero si es así, lamento informar que hasta aquí llegamos. Nos quedaremos con las ganas los dos, eso es feo. Odio a los policías, y tú no quieres ser uno. Eres muy tonto cuando quieres, hm.

Obito palideció.

Al ver que no obtenía respuestas, Deidara se levantó.

–Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Una pena, me hubiera gustado recibir de ti, hm– dijo, tomándose el trasero, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Obito pasó de blanco a rosado, de rosado a rojo, de rojo a morado, y si pasaba a otro color, Deidara juraría que iba a morírsele en el sillón.

Así que Deidara era de los que mordían la almohada. Recordó cómo le había visto el trasero al chico dos veces en un día, en el único día en que llevaban conociéndose. Su erección se puso más dura.

Deidara le descubrió el bulto, aunque el otro no se dio cuenta, se le veía completamente tildado. No iba a aguantarse, quería cabalgar a ese tipo. Cuanto más rápido mejor.

–Mira, Obito…

–¡DEJARÉ LA POLICÍA!– gritó, parándose en pose marcial. Estaba colorado y agitado, nervioso, pero le miraba con un brillo especial en la mirada. De repente, avanzó hacia Deidara y lo abrazó con fuerza–. ¡Gracias, senpai! ¡Me abriste los ojos en mi vida! – empezó a moquear dramáticamente. A moquearle. Su campera con diseño superflat.

Pero Deidara no podía quejarse. Estaba siendo prisionero de un abrazo de oso y sentía contra su ombligo un bulto muy duro. Obito no se había dado cuenta. Era un caso perdido.

–Te felicito, hm, pero ahora suéltame antes de que rompas tus pantalones con ese aparato– le largó cuando logró cerrar su mandíbula y de preguntarse cuánto le podría medir.

Obito se puso rígido de repente, y lo separó un poco de sí.

–¡Es el arma reglamentaria!

–Te la dejaste en el auto, hm– evidentemente, no había nacido para ser un policía.

Obito tomó desesperado uno de los cojines y se tapó la entrepierna.

–¡Tengo que irme, Deidara-senpai!– dijo antes de salir corriendo.

–¡Oye!– Deidara lo siguió alocadamente.

Obito bajaba por las escaleras como un bólido. Gruñendo, volvió a su apartamento y se asomó al balcón.

Vio como el morocho abría desesperado al automóvil y largaba su cojín con apuro. Y justo ese era su almohadón preferido, el que tenía unas flores y calaveras de Murakami. Obito se asomó por la ventana y le gritó:

–¡Te veo mañana, senpai!

Salió conduciendo como un enfermo.

–"Qué no sabes la responsabilidad que tienes al conducir, blablablá"– gruñó Deidara, para luego volver a entrar riéndose.

Nunca había vivido un _crush_ así con una persona. Estaba seguro de que lo vería pronto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Obito entregó su placa, para gran disgusto de Madara. Estuvieron a punto de irse de manos, pero afortunadamente Hashirama detuvo a su padre. Era la única persona en la faz de la Tierra capaz de controlar a Madara. Le agradeció y fue a despedirse de sus compañeros. Apenas si había estado año y medio allí, lo suficiente para saber que no era su lugar.

Cuando estaba por salir, pasó por las celdas y no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Delante de él, con expresión de hartazgo, estaba sentado Deidara. Solo tras las pulidas rejas.

–¡Dei-chan!– corrió desesperado hacia las rejas.

–Ah, llegó el azulcito, hm. Cuando salga, estaré esperando mi cojín de Murakami.

–¡Cómo puedes estar aquí! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasó?!– gritó desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué habría hecho Deidara esta vez? No habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que lo vio.

–¡Qué va a ser, idiota! ¡Me expulsaron de la universidad y estos perros me trajeron aquí, hm!– le contestó, rojo de la ira.

–¿De cuánto es la fianza?

–¿Eh?

–¡No te preocupes Dei-chan, preguntaré en la administración y la pagaré!– salió corriendo como el viento, sin alcanzar a escuchar lo que el rubio le gritó:

–¡Me encerraron por tres horas, estúpido!

No, Obito no iba a escuchar.

Cuarenta minutos después, era libre. Obito le esperaba en la salida, sonriente.

–¡Deidara-senpai!– le gritó tan fuerte que un oído le quedó zumbando –. ¡No podía verte allí! ¡Ahora ambos somos libres! – le sonrió de una forma en que a Deidara se le escapó el aire.

–¿Renunciaste?

–¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Traidor, cuervo, deshonraste a la familia!

Un policía enano y con grandes bolsas en los ojos se les acercaba, la larga melena agitándose. Deidara nunca había visto a un uniformado así. Ese debía ser el tan nombrado jefe de la mafia. Parecía un puercoespín enojado.

–¡Maddy, debes entender la felicidad de tu hijo!– un hombre vestido de civil salió a detenerlo, y se armó la batalla más desprolija que jamás había visto.

–Ahora sé que papá va a perdonarme– dijo Obito, nervioso. No se lo veía tan seguro.

Ambos alcanzaron a agacharse a tiempo cuando "Maddy" les lanzó un florero que se estrelló contra la pared.

–Bueno… Quizás se tarde un poco, jeje.

Deidara lo tomó de la mano.

–Vámonos de aquí, este lugar me da náuseas, hm.

Acto seguido, le enseñó el dedo mayor al viejo ese.

–¡Te mataré, niñita!

–¡Madara, por favor!

–¡Y tú deja de seguirme adonde vayas! ¡Y ya no llores! ¡Soy yo el que pierde a mi hijo!

–Maddy, tenías unos sentimientos tan nobles… Pero nuestro bebé tiene que volar del nido– Deidara alcanzó a escuchar una voz tomada por las lágrimas.

–¿Tienes dos padres, hm?

–¡QUE NO ES TU HIJO!

–¡Pero salió brillante como yo!

–¡Lo único que sacó de ti es la idiotez!

Obito apretó el paso. Ya afuera, se podía respirar, aunque los peatones se paraban al oír semejante bataola salir de la penitenciaría.

–No, es un amigo muy cercano de papá, siempre me compraba dulces.

Deidara sonrió.

–Creo que es algo más que amigo de tu papi, hm.

Obito se rió. Él también había sospechado eso.

–¡Mira!– le señaló su bicicleta –. La recuperé, está como nueva.

Deidara se acercó sonriente a su fiel bici.

–¿Qué dijo Onoki sensei, hm?

–Que te vayas al infierno y las ratas te coman los intestinos. Pero luego me dio un formulario de una beca, quiere que participes. Dijo que vas a ser muy famoso y él va a ser tu manager. Sabes, no me cae bien ese señor– terminó, al recordar cómo le había hablado el enanito aquel. Le parecía que sólo quería hacer dinero con Deidara.

–Bien, no podré volver a esa universidad, pero ya me estoy volviendo un artista famoso, hm– Deidara sonrió con suficiencia–. Tanto, que Onoki-sensei ya piensa en hacer dinero conmigo.

Obito lo miró, algo aliviado. Deidara era definitivamente muy agudo e inteligente.

Aún así, no le dejaba de asombrar la capacidad de Deidara de improvisar sobre el camino. Si a él le hubiesen echado de la universidad, estaría viviendo una crisis existencial absoluta.

Deidara era tan... _Libre_.

–Y ahora, tú. ¿Podrás volver a tu casa?– le preguntó mientras montaba su bicicleta.

Obito se retrajo de nuevo.

–Eh, senpai… Madara va a estar trabajando hasta tarde hoy. ¿Podría quedarme en tu casa y…?

–No– le soltó sin dudar. No quería problemas con ese puercoespín chiflado.

–¡Te pagaré todos los gastos! Tengo ahorros y…– Obito se calló, bajando la mirada.

Deidara se reprendió a sí mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Sabes que pagaste esa fianza al divino botón? ¿Cuánto te queda ahorrado, hm?

Obito lo miró con sorpresa. Evidentemente, no lo sabía.

–Olvida la primera pregunta y contesta la segunda, hm– le gruñó, masajeándose las sienes. Ya le estaba empezando a doler al cabeza.

–Como para vivir seis meses sin trabajar…

¡¿Seis meses?!

–Te quedarás el tiempo que quieras, hm. No te preocupes por los gastos. Sólo búscate un trabajo, estudia lo que quieras, y no me molestes mientras esculpo, ¿está claro? No estoy acostumbrado a convivir. Puede que esta misma noche te deje en la calle si eeres muy molesto, hm.

El ex policía lo alzó en brazos, con los ojos brillándoles como a una caricatura.

–Pagarás la renta, hm.

Obito dejó de girar sobre sí mismo.

Bueno, qué más daba.

–¡Sí!

–Entonces, sube a la bici, hm. Iremos a recoger tus cosas enseguida.

–Mis mangas pesan mucho, senpai. No podremos buscarlos en bici.

–¡No vas a traerte todo! Eres mi _invitado,_ ¿entiendes?– si le daba los servicios sexuales adecuados, no lo sería, pero eso no tenía por qué decírselo. Después de todo, estaba dejando de lado gran parte de su libertad, era lo justo –. Hablando de eso, tienes que enseñarme tus escritos. Y devolverme mi cojín. Seguramente escribes romances y parodias, hm.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Escribo impresionantes peleas entre saiyans!– gritó con fuerza. La gente que pasaba lo miró mal.

–Ya cállate, casi te da un infarto ver a tu padre intentando matar a la gente. Aún tienes ese olor a miedo. Tú escribes romances de niñitas, hm.

Obito volvió a parecer deprimido.

–Eso no es artístico, ¿verdad?

–Nunca dije eso. Sólo preferirías que des un salto de calidad y empieces a mostrarme lo que escribes. Quizás eres un fiasco, quizás serás una estrella de escritura erótica, quién sabe– le gustaría leer algún fic yaoi sobre cómo se lo follaba –. ¿Te vas a subir o vas a esperar a que tu padre salga con el ejército de allí, hm?– lo apuró algo fastidiado.

Se sintió poderoso cuando el otro obedeció sin rechistar, poniendo sus pies sobre los salientes de la bicicleta.

–No me vayas a agarrar el culo mientras manejo, hm. Ya habrá tiempo para bicicletear después– le lanzó divertido. Obito se cayó al piso.

¡Él nunca había pensado algo así! Sólo le iba a poner las manos en la cintura, en las caderas, no allí abajo… A quién quería engañar, justo antes de que Deidara le dijera eso, se estaba preguntando cómo sería tocarle el culo. Se subió con rapidez, con miedo de tener otra erección de nuevo.

–Aún falta mucho para eso, senpai– le susurró al oído, agarrándole las caderas con fuerza, intentando sonar sexy.

Deidara empezó a pedalear con algo de dificultad.

–Lo único que falta aquí es que tengas un buen polvo de una vez por todas, hm.

El chillido del otro no tardó en desequilibrarlo.

–¡Suficiente, conduces tú! ¡Pesas demasiado, hm!

Un Obito Uchiha color carmesí tomó el manubrio, las manos temblándole como gelatina. Deidara renegó, no quería morirse por culpa de una gelatina en bicicleta. Definitivamente, esa era una muerte muy poco épica y artística.

Se subió a la parte de atrás, parado y agarrándose de los hombros amplios. Sonrió al verle la espalda.

–Cuanto más rápido conduzcas, más rápido te enseñaré a hacer arte y explotar conmigo, hm.

Nunca pensó que la bicicleta podía ser tan rápida hasta el punto de causarle vértigo.


	2. 20 reglamentarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Lemon explícito. Si no te gusta o no tienes edad, no lo leas, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

Deidara se bajó de la bicicleta totalmente espantado. Dando torpes zancadas, se abrazó al árbol que se encontraba enfrente a la puerta de su edificio, sus piernas perdiendo la poca fuerza que les quedaba.

Obito le miró, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿D-dónde la estaciono, Deidara-senpai?

Deidara señaló tembloroso hacia un pequeño garage. Intentando recomponerse, buscó sus llaves y guió a Obito al interior, donde le arrebató la bicicleta con violencia y la encadenó a un poste. El mareo estaba mermando.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso, hm?– alcanzó a gruñir, aún agachado. Su corazón latía muy rápido.

Obito se rascó la nuca, era un tic que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso.

–¿Q-qué cosa, senpai?– preguntó intentando fingir desconocimiento de causa.

El trasero de Deidara se veía bien desde allí. ¡Un momento, no…!

–Tú no sabes andar en bicicleta, ¿no es así, hm?– Deidara giró la cabeza, fulminándolo con un aura amenazante.

–¡Te equivocas, claro que se!– Obito levantó las manos, mostrando las palmas a la altura de sus hombros, poniéndose rígido –. ¡Es sólo que…! Que… No conducía una bici desde los quince, creo. Por eso me costaba controlarla un poco, jeje…– terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Cómo que hace AÑOS que no conducías?– Deidara se levantó con rapidez, el mareo volviendo a aparecer –. Maldición– masculló, agarrándose la cabeza. Obito se le acercó con una mirada preocupada –. ¡Tú, que tanto me hablabas de no ser un inconsciente a bordo de la bici!– terminó de explotar– . ¡Debí haber sospechado cuando me pusiste ese casco a la fuerza, hm!

Obito se encogió sobre sí mismo, apretando más sus dedos bajo sus axilas. Bajó la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Había sido un tonto. Tentado por Deidara, deseoso y sin pensar, se largó sin control. ¿Y si le pasaba algo al rubio? Aunque le hubiese comprado un casco cuando iba a pagar la fianza, eso no sería suficiente en el peor de los casos.

–D-deidara, y-yo…– tartamudeó, pero la garganta se le cerró de la angustia, impidiéndole continuar. Sentía que estallaría a llorar de un momento a otro. No había podido bajar la velocidad al principio, ya que inició con fuerza en una bajada, y luego, si aplicaba toda la fuerza que tenía a contener la bicicleta, era seguro que terminarían resbalando por el asfalto; por lo que todo el trayecto fue extremadamente rápido y vertiginoso.

Se había contenido para no gritar frente al chico, aunque nunca había escuchado tantas maldiciones en tan poco tiempo, y menos vociferadas a su oído.

Deidara se encaminó hacia la salida para entrar al edificio, recordando como se sentía abrazar los abdominales de ese atolondrado. Era lo único que había hecho pasable ese loco viaje en bicicleta, eso y la velocidad extrema.

Se detuvo en la entrada, reteniendo la puerta. El portón del garage era pesado, por lo que decidió que Obito lo cerraría.

–¿Qué no vas a pasar, hm? Ya está bien, hombre– lo apuró, con algo de impaciencia. Hora de iniciar la obra de arte.

Obito cerró con apuro el garage y se trabó con el portón. Deidara comenzó a reírse sobre la pequeña escalera de entrada, negando con la cabeza y digiriendo la mirada hacia otro lugar para no tentarse más. Luego de otro par de forcejeos, Obito logró cerrar satisfactoriamente el portón, aunque lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Deidara supo que el siguiente vecino que quisiera abrirlo tendría que llamar a la cerrajería. Al menos nadie los había visto. Con una sonrisa en la cara, miró acercarse al tímido morocho, que le devolvía las llaves. Ya se le había pasado el malhumor de la mañana. Obito tenía la extraña cualidad de pasarle y quitarle el malhumor en un parpadeo. Normalmente sólo hacer arte era lo que le animaba cuando estaba de malas. Que una persona lo hiciera, era algo totalmente nuevo.

De buena gana volvió a guiar a Obito por el camino al ascensor, al igual que el día anterior.

Al igual que el día anterior, Obito sentía una mezcla de nervios, miedo, ansiedad y felicidad que parecía no poder calmarse. Se forzó a seguir más de cerca a Deidara cuando éste entró al ascensor.

Una vez dentro, su desbocado corazón le hizo clavar la mirada en el techo del ruidoso artefacto.

Deidara le miraba de arriba abajo, con una media sonrisa picaresca pintada en el rostro. Obito Uchiha ya no llevaba esa fea placa en el pecho. La ropa azul seguía sin gustarle, pero al menos ahora podía mirar todo lo que quisiera sin traicionar a su filosofía personal. Los borceguís le sentaban infernalmente bien, le daban un aspecto tan rudo y masculino, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Esa camisa también, ya no tenía cerrado el primer botón al cuello. Podía ver algo más de la piel de los nacientes músculos de su pecho. Como si adivinara que estaba siendo escaneado, Obito comenzó a ponerse colorado una vez más. Qué lindo le sentaba, pensó Deidara mordiéndose el labio inferior, tragando con desconocida ansiedad.

Miró hacia abajo, no había erección a la vista. Bueno, al menos no en ese momento. Ya se encargaría de ver una en pocos minutos.

Obito apretó con fuerza las tiras de su mochila que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando avanzó hacia él, la campanilla del ascensor sonó, congelando a ambos durante un breve instante. Sus miradas se encontraron, y los ojos claros de Deidara sonrieron, antes de que el chico se diera la vuelta para salir del ascensor.

Obito se quedó como atornillado al piso del ascensor. Cuando Deidara, al no sentirlo detrás, se dio la vuelta, le encontró indeciso, las manos en los bolsillos. Con gesto apacible, le indicó con la cabeza que ya había abierto la puerta de su departamento. Entonces Obito salió del ascensor, tropezado con sus pies, sin darse cuenta de que la destartalada caja mecánica se cerró casi atrapándolo.

Deidara se contuvo una carcajada y entró encorvado a su hogar, siendo seguido por unos pasos apresurados y arrítmicos.

El rubio puso el nuevo casco sobre una mesa y fue a abrir la heladera, bebiendo una botella de agua helada.

Obito se removió incómodo en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer.

Deidara recordó de repente que el ex policía se estaba quedando en su casa, y probablemente nunca antes había intentado algo así. Quizás debió ser más flexible cuando le pidió pasar por su casa primero; aunque estuvieran en bicicleta, Obito no parecía llevar nada más consigo que la ropa y aquel bolso.

–Bien, ponte cómodo, hm– extendió los brazos –. Elige un lugar, deja tus cosas– señaló sin demasiado protocolo. Lo cierto es que no había compartido vivienda con nadie en el último tiempo, y la corta estadía con Kurotsuchi había terminado bastante mal, con ambos gritándose en medio de la calle que las conquistas de cada quien no le permitían descansar bien al otro.

Obito miró el departamento como si no lo conociera. Finalmente, avanzó suspirando y colocó su mochila en un banco alto que daba a una pequeña barra. Se quedó mirando a Deidara expectante, como si esperara algo.

–¿Acaso crees que voy a reprenderte, hm? Vaya, vivir con aquel puercoespín debió ser realmente asfixiante– Deidara terminó la botella y fue a echarse cómodamente al sillón rojo, acomodando unos cojines tras su cabeza. Aunque había sido poco tiempo, estar en la prisión había sido sumamente incómodo y se sentía cansado. Enseguida compuso una expresión extraña –. Oye, mi-

Se calló cuando vio los diseños de Takashi Murakami frente a sus ojos. Levantando la mirada, lo tomó con una sonrisa, jugueteando con la lengua dentro de la boca. Obito se había acercado con la mochila abierta y le había devuelto el cojín que le había "robado" la tarde anterior. Le caía bien. Demasiado bien. Por favor, que ese hombre no intentara malcriarlo. No se lo permitiría.

Si conseguía resistirse.

–Buen chico, hm– dijo tomando su cojín favorito, acomodándoselo en la nuca. Lo pensó mejor, y se quitó el cojín, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

Obito se quedó hipnotizado, hasta que Deidara cayó en la cuenta de que estaba allí, parado, mochila en mano. Ni siquiera había bebido ni comido nada.

Algo molesto, bajó sus pies del sillón y le hizo un pequeño espacio.

–Vamos, no seas tan tímido, puedes comer, beber o descansar, como quieras, hm– le apuró, sacudiendo un dedo sin dejar de abrazar su cojín de diseño superflat.

Obito volvió a dejar la mochila en el banco, y muy despacio se sentó en el lado libre del sillón. El lado que Deidara había ocupado la tarde anterior cuando confusamente, había acabado en la casa del irreverente estudiante de arte. Igual que en esos momentos.

No importaba qué pasara, apenas hacía un día que lo conocía, e hiciera lo que hiciera todo le llevaba a estar cerca de ese chico.

Ese explosivo chico que hizo explotar una muestra en su propia universidad. Sonrió al recordar ese momento, y a Deidara no le pasó desapercibido.

–¿Qué?– se acercó a preguntar con curiosidad.

De repente, ese chico parecía tan… amigable, o al menos no hostil. Ni siquiera se le estaba insinuando sexualmente desde lo de la bicicleta. ¿O eso se debía a lo mal que conducía? El Uchiha desempleado sintió una extraña incomodidad ante esa probabilidad.

–¿Qué, hm?– volvió a insistir Deidara. De repente, sentía una inmensa necesidad de golpearle la cabeza gacha con el cojín. No, hacer algo tan tonto frente a un gran tonto no era buena idea.

–Es sólo que…– intentó explicar Obito, pero no sabía qué era lo que quería explicar. Miró a Deidara, vestido con la campera de su amado sensei de las flores y las calaveras, los pantalones rojos escoceses, las malas imitaciones de Converse negras y los cordones verde y amarillo flúor. Tenía mucho color, pero de alguna manera no pasaba por una mancha chillona. Quizás eso se debía a su hermoso rostro que lo obnubilaba todo, a su largo cabello suelto que enceguecía la vista, o a que se veía encantadoramente joven, como un adolescente.

Un momento, seguía con esa costumbre de pisar el sillón rojo con el calzado puesto. Movió la mano, pero se detuvo recordando que ya no estaba en su casa, mejor, su antigua casa, y no había un Madara a quien contentar con normas de etiqueta. Obito pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, en los últimos años se había vuelto algo obsesivo.

–¿Vas a hablar, vas a callar, o vas a ir en serio, hm?– le largó con algo de impaciencia.

Obito se acomodó más en el sillón, sin poder quitarse esa extraña sensación. Algo le decía que las cosas volverían a ser como siempre con Deidara.

–Y bien senpai, ¿está preparado para tenerme como su discípulo? Porque aún no logro entender lo del superflat– largó con un ligero brillo alumbrando a sus ojos oscuros. Esperaba no ser tan evidente.

Deidara sonrió satisfecho.

–El arte no es algo que siempre te pueda explicar, hm. Tienes que… _vivenciarlo_ , hm– terminó en un susurro que estremeció al otro hasta los huesos.

Oh sí, eso iba a ser muy divertido.

–Y dime Obito, ¿qué piensas de tu nueva vida?– le cambió de tema apenas entrevió que el otro empezaba a acostumbrarse a la situación. Observó complacido como volvía a desconcertarse, su carita ladeándose levemente hacia un lado. Lindo.

Ese Obito Uchiha era lindo.

Y también lo era hacerle perder el sentido de la ubicación.

–Eh…– Obito parpadeó, tildándose. Justo que había pensado en acercarse a él, Deidara le… – ¿Qué qué pienso?– largó como si hablara consigo mismo, los ojos negros abiertos como platos.

–Ajam, tu vida ha cambiado, ¿qué quieres hacer?– le sonrió mientras se cuidaba de alejar sus rodillas. Quería provocarlo más, quería que ese salvaje que Obito ocultaba saliera a la luz.

–Que qué quiero hacer…– repitió Obito, quien estaba yéndose a otro plano.

Deidara volteó los ojos. Esperaba no haberle metido una pregunta filosófica en la cabeza. Obito había demostrado ser fácilmente influenciable por él. Eso no era bueno, a menos que pudiera llevarlo a las ligas mayores.

–Pues yo… yo…– Obito se paró en seco, y enseguida se volteó hacia él. Casi podía vérsele el vapor saliendo de su cabeza, con los dientes asomados exageradamente –. Oh Dei, ¡qué hice!

Obito Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La había cagado. La había cagado a nivel galáctico.

–¡DEIDARA-SENPAI, ¿QUÉ HICE?!– chilló desesperado, haciendo saltar al rubio de su lugar. Desesperado, comenzó a caminar en círculos como un animal perdido –. ¡OH MI DIOS, QUÉ HE HECHO!

Debió habérselo visto venir. No podía esperar que una persona cambiara su vida sin más.

–Oye, tranquilízate, hm– largó con incomodidad. Así no era como se suponía que debían darse las cosas. Ya podrían hablar de arte y esas cosas luego de la parte buena. _Ahora no le podían quitar la parte buena_.

Como respuesta, Obito aumentó la velocidad de sus círculos, comenzando a tropezar con las cosas de nuevo, hasta que sin darse cuenta pisó el pie derecho de Deidara.

–¡AY, ANIMAL!– le escupió furioso, toda la paciencia había desaparecido repentinamente.

–¡Perdón, Deidara-senpai!– Obito se acercó al chico, pero éste lo repelió con la mano, temeroso de que el Uchiha pisara su cojín de Takashi Murakami que se le había caído al piso con la sorpresa de dolor.

–Ya, mejor aléjate de mi cojín, hm– respondió mientras le sacaba la posible suciedad de unos golpecitos y lo acomodaba como si nada en el sillón. Respiró hondo –. A ver, Obito– estaba dispuesto a tratar de ayudar a su nuevo "amigo".

–¡Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer!– gritaba desesperado, agarrándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer–. ¡Deidara-senpai, qué voy a hacer!

No importaba ya lo que Deidara dijera. Optó por callar mientras observaba ese despliegue de exagerada desesperación. Porque le parecía exagerado que Obito ya llevara cinco minutos reloj corriendo en círculos en la pequeña sala de su departamento. El rubio estaba a punto de hacer explotar su carácter de nuevo.

De repente, Obito se le acercó veloz como una bala hasta ponérsele casi encima.

–¡Deidara, responde!– le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo como a un trapo–. ¿¡Qué voy a hacer ahora que no tengo trabajo, me fui de mi casa, me peleé con papá, qué voy a hacer!?

–Oye, Obit-

–¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER, DIOS BENDITO?!– lloriqueó y se tiró a su hombro, asustado.

Bien, por esa vez le dejaba pasar que lo hubiera sacudido como muñeco. Aún así, le dolían los hombros del agarre. Y si seguía así, le iba a llenar de mocos la campera de Murakami sensei por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y no había erección que le permitiera dejar pasar ese detalle esta vez.

–Obito, suélt-

–¿¡QUÉ HAGO, DEI!?– le chilló mirándolo con desesperación, como si la cara de Deidara le fuera a dar la repsuesta –. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE?

–Una estupidez– largó Deidara sin pensar. Enseguida, se llevó las manos a la boca, viendo como los ojos de Obito se tornaban rojos de nuevo –. Espera, no, este…

–Tienes razón– Obito se separó de él, sentándosele en frente, derrotado en el suelo –. Soy un estúpido e hice lo único que sé hacer. Joderla– sentenció con la voz quebrada.

Deidara se sintió extraño. No le gustaba lo que veía.

–Oye grandulón, no debes tomártelo así de buenas a primeras, ¿sabes? Tendrás muchos momentos así, vete haciendo a la idea, hm– no estaba seguro de si le había ayudado o hundido moralmente aún más.

Aunque le parecía un poco extraño que esa reacción se tardase en llegar, para ser sincero.

Obito levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con la cara de ilusión de un niño.

–Es cierto, Deidara-senpai fue expulsado de la universidad, pero se conserva entero como todo un hombre, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, yo no dejaré de hacer arte, hm. Además, sigo conservando mi trabajo– largó sin pensar mucho.

La boca de Obito volvió a temblar.

–¡Pe-pero…! ¡Al menos tu vida ya es tuya, hm!– agitó el puño tratando de sonar convincente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Hasta entonces, nada se condecía con sus planes de estar gritando, compartiendo con sus vecinos lo bien que se la estaba pasando con su nuevo compañero de piso.

Los ojos de Obito volvieron a sonreír.

–¡Sí! ¡Es cierto! ¡Eres un genio, Dei-senpai-chan! ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras no desesperarte en esta nueva, temerosa y oscura etapa de tu vida que se abre más allá de tu poder?

–Hombre, eso es lo más negativo que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, hm– murmuró sorprendido.

–Oh.

El desempleado comenzó a hacerse una gelatina de nuevo.

–Ay no, no empieces otra vez– largó nervioso, como si estirando sus brazos pudiera detenerlo –. ¡Esta vez no me arrepiento de lo que dije, hm! ¡Eres muy negativo, me dijiste que tienes seis meses sin trabajo asegurados, hm! Piensa en la estabilidad que eso significa– tanteó, dudando internamente de la lógica de lo que le decía.

–Es… es cierto…. Estabilidad… Yo… Perdí…– los azabaches volvieron a chocar contra los zafiros –. Perdí mi estabilidad económica de la noche a la mañana…

–Eh, hm.

–Porque así lo quise…

–Hm.

–Pero, ¿así se siente la libertad, verdad senpai?

–Como si estuvieras malditamente desnudo en Siberia, sí, hm– respondió Deidara, recordando que aún tenía arroz para calentar para unos tres días.

–¡Nooooo!– chilló Obito, llevándose las manos a las sienes.

–Oh, no otra vez– largó un asustado Deidara. Psicólogo. Ese tipo necesitaba un psicólogo. Ya no tenía ganas de tener sexo desenfrenado en esos momentos.

–¡Y arruiné la relación con mi familia! ¡El clan va a odiarme aún más!

 _¡¿Clan?!_ , pensó Deidara.

–Nadie tiene clanes hoy en día, hm.

–¡Mi familia funciona como uno!– le agarró las rodillas, gateando desesperanzado.

–No puede ser cierto, hm.

–¡Claro que lo es!– le llevó la contra con dramatismo.

–Mierda, ¿acaso vendrán a castrarnos?– Deidara se llevó con preocupación las manos a su entrepierna.

–Quizás papá Madara…– terminó bajito el otro.

–¡Aquí no viene ningún policía, hm!– Deidara se levantó, sintiendo la ira correr en sus venas de nuevo. Recordó cómo fueron a buscarlo a la casa y se lo llevaron en el patrullero por una denuncia de la universidad –. Bueno, después de ti no viene ninguno, hm– completó dudoso.

–No te preocupes, yo ya no soy policía... Ah, ay. ¡Ya no soy policía!– se levantó para hacerle frente a Deidara –. ¡Ya no soy policía, entiendes!

–¡A mí no me mires! ¡Fuiste tú el que entregó muy orondo la renuncia esta mañana, hm!

–¡Tú me dijiste que no me gustaba serlo!

–¡Tonto, eso lo dijiste tú! ¡Repiensa tu vida o vete de aquí!– no iba a permitir que le culparan por andar abriendo conciencias. Y pensar que todo eso había comenzado por la aburrida exposición de arte pop "ecologista" a la que llegaba tarde el día anterior.

–¡Es cierto! ¡No me arrepiento de nada!– gritó, apretando el puño.

Deidara se quedó de una pieza. ¿El idiota era bipolar?

–Porque hay una sola vida y es para vivirla, ¡¿no es así, senpai?!– le miró con ojos de fuego.

Deidara sonrió como un estúpido.

–Claro, hm– logró articular. Si Obito salía bueno, era porque le estaba convirtiendo en su discípulo, y nada más.

–¡Y nunca quise ser policía! ¡Entregaría la renuncia de nuevo!

–¡Así se habla, hm!– se sumó con entusiasmo, cerrando los puños.

–¡Y mil veces más en la cara del viejo! ¡Ya no soy un niño que puede ser controlado!

–¡Tú lo has dicho, ex-azulcito!– gritó Deidara alzando un puño, eso era lo bueno de la libertad –. ¡Aunque la libertad a veces parezca una mentira, en momentos así realmente le hace honor a su nombre! ¡Y aunque estés en la quiebra, eres un hombre libre, Obito!– terminó entusiasmado. Haría arte con esa idea.

–¡Sí, porque estoy en la quiebra!– Obito bajó los brazos –. Ah, eh… Estoy en la quiebra, jeje… Je…– comenzó a rascarse la nuca compulsivamente.

Los ojos azules se abrieron ante el peligro.

–No, te prohíbo empezar de nuevo, ¿me entiendes? Hm.

–Sí, Deidara-senpai…– le contestó un lloroso Obito. Se había echo un ovillo, de vuelta en el suelo. Su cabeza volvía a andar a miles de kilómetros por hora.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente obediente con él? Esas sensaciones contrariaban a Deidara.

–Mira, renunciaste porque así lo querías, ¿no es así?– el tipo estaba pasando un momento difícil, no podía ser así de impaciente con él.

–Chí.

–Y, ¿no te arrepientes de ello?

–Nu.

–¿Eres feliz, Obito?

Quizás la pregunta más importante.

Silencio.

–Chí que chí.

Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que hablar así? Llevaba poco de conocerlo y parecía tener múltiples personalidades.

Obito escondía una naciente sonrisa. Aún así, su cerebro le ganó la batalla otra vez.

–Sólo una pregunta, Deidara-senpai– le miró, esta vez muy serio.

Deidara se sentó en el sillón, muy cerca de él, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

–¿Qué hubieses hecho tú?

Qué preguntas tontas hacía Obito. No pensaría al divino botón si pusiera un poco más de arte a su vida. Pero, debía esforzarse un poco y tener más paciencia. Cuando el morocho lo superara todo, podría volver a ser el mismo impaciente de siempre, sí.

–Hubiese esperado a encontrar algún empleo, por pequeño que sea, y entonces me habría largado diciendo "fuck you!" a todos, hm– respondió, con su orgullo escapándose de nuevo.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

No parecía recibir la admiración que correspondía a su respuesta.

Qué raro.

Ese silencio no le gustaba.

Bajando a regañadientes de su nube de autocomplacencia, se dignó a mirar a Obito. El chico parecía una estatua a sus pies.

–¿Qué, hm?

Obito sonrió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Hubieses esperado algo un poco estable antes de hacerlo…

–Exacto– cerró los ojos, sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque eso es lo que cualquiera con cerebro haría. Todos, todos… menos yo…

Ay no.

–Ay, no.

–Senpai, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso, tú que improvisas todo?

–¡Que improvise no quita que piense, y viceversa, hm!

–Pero dijiste que no había que pensar.

–¡No dije eso, dije que, en tu caso, tú piensas demasiado!

–Pero aquí parece que no pensé.

–Bueno, eso, hm, eso…

–¡BUAAAAH!– se le tiró encima de nuevo, esta vez sin contener el lloriqueo.

Deidara no estaba preparado para eso. Por eso, por ejemplo, no tendría hijos. Y el que tenía asfixiándolo era un _adulto_.

–¿QUÉ VOY A HACER, DE QUÉ VOY A TRABAJAR, QUÉ VOY A ESTUDIAR, CÓMO TE VOY A MANTENER?

–¡Oye!

–¡¿CÓMO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA TENGO UN HOGAR PROPIO! ¡SOY UN SIN-TECHO!

–¡OBITO, BASTA!– le separó con brusquedad, y le dio una cachetada–. ¡Nadie dijo que tenías que mantenerme, hm!– ahora sí que se estaba cabreando en serio.

Obito calló de inmediato, parecía que estaba pensando con tranquilidad al fin.

–L-lo siento…

–No, yo lo siento, agh, ¡no lo siento! ¡Te volvería a golpear, pero agradece que me gusta tu rostro, hm!

No se había sentido bien golpearle, aunque fue sin fuerza, pero aun así creía que era lo correcto.

Obito enrojeció de golpe. Así que le parecía lindo a Deidara.

No, no podía distraerse pensando en lo sexy que era ese chico cuando gritaba mientras por primera vez su vida no tenía orden. Debía pensar, o en un trabajo, o en una carrera.

–Está bien senpai, creo que debo buscar trabajo y universidad para…

–Oooyy, ¡cállate!– le escupió, sorprendiéndole. Apoyó con brusquedad las manos sobre los hombros amplios –. ¡Debes tomarte el día al menos! ¡Entiendo tus problemas, pero además de que vas a quedarte un buen tiempo aquí, se supone que tendríamos sexo animal! ¡Yo no puedo ser tu niñera, hm!

Y del rojo al morado, otra vez.

–¡¿Qué carajos me ves?! ¿Tengo monos en la cara, hm? ¡Llevo queriendo cabalgarte desde ayer, dame un respiro!

_¡Respiro!_

_Respiro._

_Respiro…_

El eco se escuchó en todo el piso. Obito tragó con dificultad, sin poder escapar a la furiosa mirada celeste. A Deidara no parecía movérsele ni un cabello por lo que varios vecinos se acababan de enterar.

Así que… sexo.

¿Deidara había dicho cabalgar? Se lo imaginó saltando y gimiendo encima suyo, con los cabellos en movimiento.

–Oh, dios– tarde se llevó la mano a la boca, sin darse cuenta de que un gusto metálico le llegaba allí desde la nariz.

–¿S-sangre?– tartamudeó Deidara–. Oh hombre, de veras estás demasiado estresado, hm…

El sexo era un buen ansiolítico. Pero si el tipo sangraba, debía ser grave como para estar jugando.

–Oh, dios– repitió Obito, con una enorme expresión boba en la cara.

–¡Estás sangrando, cabeza hueca!

–¡Es que no pude evitar imaginarlo!– se defendió como pudo.

Deidara lo miró como si estuviera loco.

–La sangre– se señaló Obito –. No me pasaba desde la última vez que me desvelé viendo porno…

¿Qué?

Deidara aflojó el apriete en los hombros, confuso.

–Quieres decir, ¿es normal en ti?

Obito le miraba con toda la cara inyectada en sangre, incluso el cuello. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Aunque nunca fue tanto– agregó, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la camisa.

La tensión sexual que habían acumulado desde que se conocieron estaba a punto de estallar. Deidara volvió a ver el fondo de la mirada que vio la primera vez que subieron el ascensor, cuando pensó que Obito tendría una bestia interna oculta.

No aguantó más.

Se le lanzó encima, sentándose sobre las piernas del morocho. Se sintió incitado al ver que tanta brutalidad no había alcanzado para tirarle al piso, esa espalda era fuerte. Se prendió con desesperación a la nuca del otro, y le estampó un beso apasionado en los labios.

Obito sintió circular más sangre en su cuerpo, y como acto reflejo envolvió sus brazos fuertemente contra la cintura de Deidara. Jamás había pensado siquiera en estar con un hombre, hasta que lo conoció a él. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que besarse con un hombre sería la mejor de las experiencias. Pero quería seguir besándole, sólo a él, sólo a Deidara.

El artista abrió más su boca, desesperado, dejando que la lengua ajena le invadiera deliciosamente toda la cavidad. El aliento de Obito era fresco, pero sus dientes se sentían como los de un animal. Iban a romperse los labios, estaba seguro, pero no le importó.

Por primera vez, no le iba a importar ninguna razón estética al estar con un hombre. Era consciente de que gran parte de su locura se debía a que jamás le había costado tanto tiempo seducir a alguien. Y también que, por otro lado, nunca antes hubo un hombre que le hubiera excitado tanto como el tonto de Obito lo hizo ininterrumpidamente desde el momento en que lo tiró contra el piso y le esposó las muñecas.

¿Acaso Obito podría lograr que le fuera el sado?

No era momento para preguntarse cosas. Comenzó a refregarse fogosamente contra la entrepierna del mayor, quien enseguida respondió empujando rítmicamente con la cadera. En contados segundos, ambos sintieron sus erecciones, Deidara cortó el beso y comenzó a refregar la suya contra la del otro. Estaba tan duro, y parecía tan grande.

Se mordió los labios con glotonería repentina. No recordaba haber estado con alguno así, y eso que apenas si insinuaba a través de la ropa.

Fascinado, Obito bajó las manos y le apretó el trasero con fuerza. ¡Ah, qué lindo culito! ¡Era mejor que el de cualquier chica! Estaba seguro de eso aunque no hubiese estado con muchas, otra cosa que la profesión de policía le había quitado. Pero no debía ser tan malo con su vida pasada. Gracias a ella, tenía a Deidara como un conejo en celo refregándose encima suyo.

Volvió a apretar y hundir más sus dedos en la carne rechoncha que ocultaba la maldita tela cuadriculada.

Deidara contuvo la respiración, apretando ya sólo la erección del otro. Por una vez, la suya podía esperar.

–¿Cuánto te mide?– preguntó, sin querer ya ni disimular la calentura en su voz.

–¿Eh?– preguntó Obito distraído, acariciando en círculos y volviendo a apretar ese divino trasero. Deidara cerró sus ojos involuntariamente.

–¡Mmm!

La mirada de Obito se encendió, al tiempo que sentía como le surgía una sonrisa casi malvada.

–¿Te gusta que te toque así, conejito?– murmuró ronco al oído derecho de Deidara, para luego morder el borde de la parte superior de su oreja.

Sorpresivamente para ambos, Deidara se sonrosó.

Abrió los ojos, que brillosos se enfocaron en la mirada carbón.

–Que me digas… Cuánto te mide, ¡mmm!– gimió otra vez al sentir como esas manos hacían estragos por encima de su pantalón.

Obito tuvo una luz de consciencia de repente. Tenía a Deidara. Encima de suyo. Refregándose calientemente contra él. Tocándole su amiguito a través de la ropa. Se habían besado. Él le estaba manoseando groseramente el trasero. Le dijo "conejito". Y Deidara le había preguntado, que cuánto le medía el pene.

–¡¿Q-q-q-qué?!

Deidara decidió no desilusionarse ante esa (para no variar) tardía toma de consciencia, y aprovechó para levantarse y buscar en su mesa de trabajo la cinta métrica de coser, volviendo con rapidez hacia un anonadado Obito, que aún trataba de asimilar todo lo que venía pasando hacía apenas unos minutos.

Se le escapó un para nada masculino chillido cuando Deidara aflojó con maestría su cinturón, le abrió los pantalones y los bajó junto con la ropa interior, descubriendo su aparato que agradeció ser liberado. Obito creyó que iba a desangrarse por la nariz de nuevo cuando vio como Deidara acercaba la cara a su pene, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando, sin demasiada delicadeza, el rubio lo tomó con una mano y estiró la cinta de medir a lo largo, ancho y circunferencia. Le molestó sentir que la cinta estaba fresca, al menos contra su delicada piel caliente.

Deidara contuvo el aliento, nunca había visto una así. No al menos fuera de los videos porno que veía cuando quería dedicarse un momento de onanismo.

–¿Q-qué haces…?

–Cosas de artistas, hm– tiró la cinta lejos –. Suerte que tengo lubricante, porque mide veinte de largo.

Obito pensó que iba a derretirse de la vergüenza.

–S-son d-die-dieciocho– corrigió apenado.

Deidara lo miró con seriedad, luego, con orgullo.

–Pues parece que conmigo ganas dos centímetros más. Voy a tomar nota mental de ello, hm.

Obito enrojeció al mirarse a sí mismo. Era cierto, se veía más grande y más turgente. O era la abstinencia, o las mujeres no eran la mejor opción para él.

–¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme antes, hm?– un peligroso Deidara se encaramó sobre él de nuevo, una mano apretándole la mandíbula, la otra su erección descubierta –. ¿Hm? Vamos, no seas tímido– le besó los labios de nuevo. Sabía delicioso. Por supuesto que Deidara era mejor que todas las mujeres del mundo juntas. Si era gay o bi no le interesaba, porque ya sabía que era _Deidara-sexual_ –. No lo vuelvas a repetir, Obito– terminó por amenazar.

Entonces decidió bajar a probarlo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera inclinarse, la respuesta le sorprendió.

–Conejito– y recibió una palmada algo fuerte en las nalgas.

Deidara se congeló, intentando no pensar en cómo se vería si se sonrojaba en ese momento.

–¿Qué mierda dijiste, hm?– preguntó con voz trémula.

Obito le tomó por la cintura y, divertido, le movió con facilidad hasta colocarlo encima de él otra vez.

–Conejito– le susurró en los labios, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que jamás creyó verle, y acto seguido volvió a palmearle una nalga.

–Mmm…– no pudo evitar que se le escapara otra expresión de placer. ¡Él no solía ser tan sensible!

–¿Ves? Te gusta– Obito le abrazó y comenzó a depositarle montones de besitos en el cuello hasta arrancarle otro gemido. Entonces rió de manera baja, mientras se atrevía a colar una mano a través del pantalón –. _Conejito_.

Mierda, qué estaba haciendo, qué bueno que estaba ese culo. Deidara comenzó a hamacarse involuntariamente otra vez contra su muslo y entrepierna.

Qué lindo que se movía.

Qué rico que se veía.

–Porque pareces un maldito conejo en celo cuando te toco el culo– terminó en su oído izquierdo.

Deidara tembló ostensiblemente en su abrazo.

–No puedes transformarte así– suspiró, pegándose al hombro del otro.

Claro que podía. Era lo que esperaba y sospechaba. Pero para hacer honor a la verdad, no lo esperaba tan así, tan perversamente directo y pervertido.

Ese hombre le gustaba mucho. Y algo le decía que le iba a gustar mucho más que esos veinte centímetros reglamentarios.

Se rió de su propio pensamiento. _"Deidara, la calentura no te está dejando pensar"_. Y vaya que no quería volver a pensar.

–Suficiente, hm– puso sus manos en el pecho del otro para tener un espacio para respirar –. Vamos a hacerlo, pero deja de provocarme o no podré controlarme, hm– apurado, le plantó otro beso en los labios. Se levantó ante un Obito perdido, y volvió de la habitación con una pequeña cajita y un pote de gel.

Fue allí cuando Obito cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. El corazón se le disparó más aún.

–Dime que no necesitas usar medidas extra large, por favor, hm– se quejó, levantando la cajita.

El morocho se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él y que no había nadie más en la habitación. ¿Iba a tener relaciones con un casi desconocido? No era su estilo, no obstante…

No obstante el chico se descalzó pateando sus zapatillas, y se quitó la campera de flores, para revelar una remera de red negra ajustada al cuerpo. Obito tragó con dificultad. Iba a ponerse más duro, podía sentirlo.

Deidara caminó y se sentó en el sillón, al tiempo que dejaba la cajita y el pote sobre el bendito cojín del tal Murakami.

–Ok, antes de que te la chupe, dime si tienes ETS. Si la tienes, tendrá que ser con condón, hm– le explicó mientras estiraba los brazos, tomándole de las manos, tirando hacia sí.

Obito sintió arder sus orejas, y aun algo tildado, se impulsó con los pies para que Deidara no tuviera que forcejear. Hincó una rodilla en el sillón, y el chico le soltó las manos para tomar su rostro, acariciándolo al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos extrañamente húmedos. Era un crimen que se viera tan infernalmente sexy y angelical al mismo tiempo.

–Dímelo, Obito– necesitaba resistir la necesidad de lamerlo, porque si lo provocaba demasiado, el otro podría darle información falsa por la excitación. No le gustaba lo confiado que se estaba volviendo –. Dime si necesitas condones extra large y si tienes ETS. ¡No te la podré chupar hasta no saberlo, hm!– renegó desesperado, golpeando con fuerza el piso con su talón.

Obito hizo click y se separó del rubio antes de que lo volviera irremediablemente loco.

–¡Estoy al día, Deidara-senpai!– volvió con una carpeta en la mano, y se la puso en la cara, abriéndola –. Todo está en orden, ¡no tengo nada! Me hice el chequeo de rutina hace una semana, y no he tenido relaciones desde hace mucho tiem- bueno, no he tenido relaciones luego del chequeo– se corrigió, carraspeando un poco incómodo.

Deidara miró con algo de sorpresa los papeles. Todo estaba bien. Nunca le había pasado eso antes del sexo. ¿Tan preciso tenía que ser Obito? De repente, sintió que era él debería realizarse chequeos y presentárselos a Obito. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Aun así, podía posponer el momento.

–Bi-bien, yo no tengo nada contagioso, pero no tengo unos chequeos tan precisos y actualizados como tú, hm– soltó incómodo.

–¡No importa, Deidara-senpai!

Deidara lo miró con asombro.

–¿De veras me crees?

–¿Por qué habría de dudar de ti?

¿Por qué Obito era tan inocente?

–Porque me conociste ayer, ¿hm?– dijo, remarcando lo que era obvio.

–Pero si yo no tuviera estos análisis, Deidara– Obito dejó la carpeta por el suelo y se arrodilló sobre el sillón –. Tú… tú insistirías en que lo hagamos de todas formas, ¿me equivoco?

Deidara tragó en seco.

–No te equivocas, hm– admitió. Ya se estaba cansando de los preliminares –. Maldición, ven aquí– y sin poder contenerse, le tiró del cuello para comerle la boca de un beso otra vez.

Los alientos chocaron y se volvieron uno. Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras sentían como sus corazones se desbocaban una vez más. El miedo de Obito se veía más y más avasallado por la pasión de Deidara, que tiró con rudeza de su camisa, haciendo saltar varios botones e intentó quitársela. Para hacérselo más fácil, optó por quitarse él mismo la prenda. Deidara se quedó sin respiración al ver como una musculosa blanca se le apretaba a los músculos, le hacía ver tan masculino, que se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a los hombros desnudos de su compañero, al tiempo que con sus piernas le rodeaba la cintura y apretaba con fuerza contra él.

–Ahora sí, romperemos los resortes de este sillón sin importar qué, hm.

Obito creyó que moriría de la taquicardia. Pero no, estaba allí, viendo como el chico luchaba con la cremallera de su pantalón, al tiempo que se negaba a dejar de estrecharlo con las piernas. Con fuerza se separó un poco, y Deidara se abrió los pantalones con un jadeo de liberación, para luego bajarse lo suficiente su bóxer rojo vino. Obito habría querido separarse en ese momento, pero al ver una nalga apretándose contra el sillón también rojo recordó la primera vez que le vio el trasero, cuando le soltó las esposas en el auto y cuando le vio correr con los pantalones bajos por la acera. La sensación que le produjo volvía a ser la misma: la de algo prohibido que no podría contemplar estoicamente sin hacer nada. Y en su pecho, rodeando su pezón izquierdo, a la altura del corazón se encontraba un extraño tatuaje. Intentando controlarse para no mandar su mano al trasero del artista, acarició el tatuaje por sobre la remera de red.

–Es un diseño de Murakami que intervení, hm– respondió a la muda pregunta. Obito sonrió, debió haberlo adivinado. Casi que podía sentir celos de ese artista –. Y sí, está sobre mi corazón porque representa al arte en mi vida, ahora se justo y ponte igual que yo– completó con rapidez, dándole un leve empujoncito con sus caderas.

Totalmente apenado, pero al mismo tiempo excitado, Obito se bajó los propios pantalones y ropa interior, sacándoselos con apuro. Se arrodilló en el piso frente al sillón, donde Deidara se acariciaba el torso con una lentitud y sensualidad que le llevarían al infierno.

Deidara le abrió descaradamente las piernas y las colocó sobre los hombros del otro, mostrándole casi con felicidad su completa entrega de _allí abajo_. Obito no pudo evitar mirar, y sintió que de nuevo se le escapaba un hilillo de sangre por la nariz. Los vasos capilares de su familia eran muy sensibles.

–¡¿Otra vez, hm?!– preguntó Deidara con un tono reprobatorio.

Obito se sintió feo, deforme. Pero esas manos delicadas volvieron a levantarle el rostro.

–Bésame ahí, hm– le ordenó con la voz ronca.

La boca de Obito se abrió y cerró varias veces. A Deidara ese gesto le gustó. ¿Qué se habría esperado, acaso? Era tan extrañamente tierno y sensual al mismo tiempo. Una combinación que nunca había contemplado dentro de sus posibilidades. Pero le gustaba, definitivamente le agradaba. Tomando una de las manos del otro, la acercó a su cintura. Pronto las manos de Obito se colaron por debajo de la red, comenzando a acariciar los huesos de su cadera, su ombligo y sus costillas. Incluso un par de veces se animó a llegar a su pecho y rozó sus pezones, sin ser consciente de la erógena sensación que produjo en el rubio.

Así que, así se sentía acariciar a un hombre. Era, más bien, como acariciar a cualquier persona. Pero no era cualquier persona, por cuanto quien se dejaba tocar mansamente cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando levemente un cojín, era Deidara, esa alocada mezcla de terrorista mal hecho, loco o niño. Quizás la única palabra que le sentaba, era "artista", en toda su extensión. Fascinado con la mansa entrega de Deidara, comenzó a subir la erótica prenda para descubrir su tatuaje, al cual besó sin poder contenerse. Deidara dejó escapar un quejido y Obito le miró, interrogante. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Quizás con los chicos no era igual que con las chicas?

–Deja mi pezón en paz, hm– alcanzó a mascullar, acelerado.

El morocho comprendió que estaba apretándole la zona. Quizás era sensible o le dolía, quizás allí no se tocaba. Apartó la mano.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Eh?– respondió desconcertado.

–¿Por qué no me tocas ahí?– el ceño se fruncía con una expresión igualmente de desconcierto.

–Senpai, dijiste que no tocara ahí– argumentó confundido.

–¡Eso era porque me raspaste con tus dientes, hm!

Oh no, era un bruto. No estaba hecho para tratar a Deidara como lo quería y se merecía. Aunque, ¿cómo debía tratar a Deidara, después de todo? Le habría gustado tener indicaciones a mano.

–Deidara-senpai… ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Dejar de llamarme senpai si no quieres que acabe rápido. Por lo demás, ¿qué te gustaría que te hiciera a ti, Obito?

El morocho sonrió. Ese chico era tan… cálido, a su manera. Entendiendo que tenía vía libre, comenzó a hacerle todo aquello que le gustaría que Deidara le hiciera a él. Si se esforzaba, quizás el rubio le devolviera las atenciones. Deidara estaba siendo bastante comprensivo con su nerviosismo y su falta de experiencia en el campo.

Le quitó la camisa, tomó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Deidara estiró más su cerviz y Obito no pudo impedir que sus dedos se perdieran en el sedoso y pesado amarillo de sus cabellos. Siguiendo con sus deseos, bajó por los costados de su torso, volvió a subir para acariciar sus hermosos brazos y le mordió el hombro izquierdo. Sin esperar respuesta, bajó con su boca lamiendo todo a su paso, hasta detenerse en su ombligo, donde comenzó a besar y juguetear tanto con su lengua, que Deidara tuvo que pararle, atacado por las risas que las cosquillas le arrancaban. Obito sonrió, viendo como los ojos azules se cerraban cada vez que sus dedos volvían a cosquillear en el ombligo del chico.

Era tan lindo que tuviera cosquillas, era algo que había descubierto de inmediato.

Cuando creyó que podía pasarse y recibir una reprimenda del explosivo chico, volvió a acariciar y besar los huesos de su cadera, sus muslos y la cara interior de los mismos. Se detuvo enfrente del miembro de Deidara, dudando. Deidara se había recuperado, y mirándole con expectativa, le acariciaba la cabeza, intercalando con caprichosos juegos donde sus dedos pretendían rizar los lacios y desordenados cabellos negros. Se sentían gruesos y firmes, se sentía bien acariciarle la cabeza. Obito era un bombón de pies a cabeza, y lo mejor era que no era consciente de ello.

–No hagas nada que no quieras, hm– le advirtió, comprensivo. La primera vez podía ser intimidante.

–No es que no quiera, sólo tengo miedo de fallar y que Dei-chan no pueda hacerme lo mismo de la manera en que lo deseo– le sostuvo la mirada, con las mejillas carmesí.

Deidara sintió un retortijón fuerte en su bajo estómago e ingle.

–Entonces no aprenderás a hacer arte conmigo, hm.

De inmediato, Obito tomó con una mano los testículos y la base, metiéndose el resto a la boca de sopetón. Deidara ahogó un grito y comenzó a jadear ante la inexperta pero fuerte felación.

–Obii… ah… ahí, sí…– alcanzó a suspirar.

Obito no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y menos que le estuviera gustando. El miembro del chico le entraba completo en la boca, y tenía un ligero deje salado. Lo sacó de su boca, y empezó a intercalar grandes lamidas con chupones en la cabeza.

–¡Ok, ya entendí! ¡Para, hm!– gritó de repente Deidara, luego de un chupetón con demasiada presión. Obito se congeló en su sitio, inseguro de si había hecho algo mal.

Deidara le empujó los hombros con sus talones, y cuando logró que Obito se recostara con mansedad en el suelo, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y tomó el dotado miembro con sus manos.

–Eres un buen chico, hm– y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta. Un largo recorrido que terminaba en un salado líquido preseminal del que enseguida quiso probar más, no pudiendo contenerse a cerrar los ojos y los labios sobre la portentosa cabeza.

Obito gritó al sentir y ver como su glande desaparecía detrás de esos labios carnosos y de un color naturalmente anaranjado-rosáceo. Jamás, jamás había visto una boca y unos labios tan perfectos. Deidara jamás había tenido las dificultades que le atacaron a la hora de meterse un miembro completo a la boca, pero no dejaría de intentarlo por eso. Por cada hundida que lograba, Obito dejaba escapar un jadeo y Deidara se quedaba con menos oxígeno. Aunque se lo metiera hasta la garganta, la mandíbula comenzaba a dolerle, por lo que tuvo que ayudarse de su mano para atender correctamente esos infernales centímetros.

–Con que el arma reglamentaria, ja– se bufó mientras tomaba aire, mirando a Obito –. Mal mentiroso, hm.

–¡O-oye lo de ayer fue me-meramente accident-t-t-tal!– exclamó desesperado, sintiendo más vergüenza por su huida de bandera izada detrás de un cojín que por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–Chico malo, le mientes a tu senpai– Deidara se mojó al oír sus propias palabras, su trasero apretándose –. Voy a comerme esos veinte centímetros reglamentarios hasta dejar descargada tu arma, hm.

–¡No, si haces eso no podré repetir!– exclamó nervioso. Lo cierto es que estaba dividido entre el deseo de venirse ante la mamada más magnífica que jamás le habían dado, y la necesidad de rebalsar ese culo redondo.

–Si mides dos centímetros más por mí, te haré repetir todas las veces que quiera. Te digo que eres malo mintiendo, hm– y como si nada, volvió a meterse el miembro en la boca, chupando y succionando con tanta fuerza como le era posible, moviendo rítmicamente una mano de arriba abajo y acariciando los testículos con la otra, acelerado por sentir el semen explotar en toda su cavidad bucal.

Obito, tirado sobre el piso, con la visión del jovencito encima de su entrepierna, ocupándose tan diligentemente con su boca y sus manos, se sentía en la gloria. Era tan bueno, que una orgía de tres bocas allí abajo se sentiría igual de buena e intensa. Qué comparación loca, pensó, ni que fuera una chiflada idea de otra vida o algún universo paralelo. La distracción le costó cara. Exclamando el nombre del chico, sólo alcanzó a tironear los blondos cabellos, mientras sentía el orgasmo venir, junto con la explosión de su fuente en la pobre boca del chico. Deidara tragó todo el líquido que pudo, sorprendido de la cantidad de chorros que chocaron directamente contra su campanilla, hasta que la tos le obligó a buscar aire. No obstante, si bien seguía tosiendo, se dedicó a lamer todo lo que Obito aún expulsaba, preguntándose por qué le sabía tan rico y por qué sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Detuvo su mano cuando descubrió que estaba a punto de lubricar su entrada con el semen de Obito.

Con pesados suspiros, ambos se miraron, y Deidara descartó la idea de recostarse sobre aquel torso. En cambio, se subió al sillón y volvió a abrir las piernas, abriendo con cuidado la botella de gel.

–Ven aquí, Obito– le ordenó en voz baja, los ojos azules volviéndose como el más profundo de los océanos. Una sonrisa enorme le cruzaba la cara manchada de líquido blanco, el cual lamió provocativamente para limpiar sus comisuras. Tragó de nuevo, los jugos del morocho eran enfermizamente deliciosos –. Hora de que aprendas el arte de tu senpai, hm– le agitó suavemente el potecito en el aire.

Extrañamente energizado luego de un par de suspiros más, Obito se incorporó y gateó hasta él, arrebatándole el pote de gel.

–Que hayas ido a la universidad no te da derecho a creer que no sé qué hacer con esto– le desafió mientras untaba sus dedos en el gel helado.

Deidara tragó sin poder achicar sus ojos. Obito se le acercaba con una mano algo temblorosa, pero con una expresión firme en el rostro. Desesperado, se libró el tobillo del cual aun colgaba su ropa inferior y abrió más aún sus piernas, sosteniéndolas con sus manos. Estaban manchadas de semen, por lo que debía resistir el impulso de meterse los dedos, su regla era siempre usar condón en las penetraciones. El deseo de sentir a Obito se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

La mano del ex policía dejó de temblar cuando miró con cariño y hambre a la vez aquel huequito rosado que se le insinuaba. Depositó un sonoro beso en la entrada, en la que enseguida coló la punta de su índice, al tiempo que trazaba círculos con el corazón y pulgar alrededor de la entrada. Deidara se mordió los labios, no le importaba que fuera brusco. Las pequeñas intrusiones y los masajes eran puramente instintivos, y le ponían cada vez más. Antes de poder decirle que avanzara, Obito pareció leer sus intenciones y coló un segundo dedo, concentrándose esta vez en presionar más hacia el interior, mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a estirar como podía la entrada que parecía henchirse de sangre de a poco.

Deidara gritó cuando un tercer dedo le sorprendió, pero alcanzó a disfrazar rápidamente su dolor para no asustar a Obito. El tipo era tan considerado con él, que podía decidir que hasta allí llegaba todo, y él quedarse solo con sus ganas.

–Póntelo, hm– susurró, señalando con la cabeza la pequeña caja de condones –. Ya estoy listo y no quiero esperar más, hm.

El pánico atacó a Obito de nuevo. Temblando, rompió el sobre de plástico y sacó el condón. Ante la mirada insistente de Deidara, decidió dejar de lado todas sus aprehensiones. Con cuidado se tomó la punta entre sus dedos, apoyó el anillo sobre su glande y fue desenrollando, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo suerte. Nunca se habría imaginado en esa situación, sin embargo, los brazos de Deidara estrechando sus piernas e intentando levantarlas aún más le hicieron olvidar de todo. Mordiéndose la boca, se acercó al sillón y se posicionó en la entrada.

–Avísame si te duele o hago algo mal– le pidió con un deje de preocupación. Nunca había tenido sexo anal.

–¡Pedazo de imbécil, métemela de una vez, hm!– le ladró un enojado Deidara.

Asustado por la reacción de su compañero, Obito comenzó a empujar cerrando los ojos, con miedo y muy despacito.

–¡Ve más fuerte, no tengas miedo!

Obito se acomodó y empezó a empujar con más fuerza tratando de ignorar la resistencia de la carne y la forma en que eso lo ponía. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, abrió un ojo, mirando con culpa.

Deidara se encontraba inmóvil como una estatua, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta en una expresión muy extraña. Obito pensó que nunca lo vería tan quieto en su vida.

–¿Estás bien, senpai?

 _"No pensé que iba a ser tan fuerte"_.

–¿Senpai?

_"Pero eran veinte centímetros…"._

–Uh, eh… Espera a que me acostumbre un poco, hm.

–C-claro…

 _"Mierda, me duele mucho"_ ; Deidara maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía en su cabeza. Decidido a enseñarle a Obito, se dejó llevar y no quiso demostrar ninguna duda. Allí tenía los resultados.

–¿Dei…?

–Ven, acércate más. Hoy vas a aprender por qué el arte es una explosión, hm– le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, la voz sonando sensual. Obito se echó encima de su chico, encantado, ignorando que el movimiento que le hizo clavarse más causó otra pizca de dolor.

–¿No te duele, verdad?

–¡Que dejes de hablar! ¡Es evidente que si me doliera, no te lo permitiría, hm!– estalló Deidara. _"¿Por qué soy tan orgulloso?"_ , se quejó. Pero si no tuviera ese orgullo, no sería capaz de llevar la delantera como en ese momento –. Vas a ver las estrellas, otaku de closet.

–¡Oye, no me trates como a un virgen!

–Prácticamente lo eres en el ámbito gay, hm. ¡Así que cállate y obedéceme, aprendiz!– molesto, Deidara le golpeó los riñones con sus talones y le clavó con fuerza las uñas en los hombros. Tampoco se privó de darle un mordisco a esos pectorales que lo estaban volviendo loco hacía un buen rato.

–¡Auch! ¿Seguro que no te va el sado?

–¡Cállate y haz tu trabajo, cabeza hueca!– ese tipo le iba a malograr los sesos.

Así que cuando Obito puso un brazo sobre el respaldar del sillón y una mano en la cintura ajena, Deidara trabó sus pies y se preparó para la embestida. Obito iba alternando entre ser fuerte y luego bajar unos momentos el ritmo, como arrepintiéndose de ser demasiado bruto, pero Deidara no tenía ninguna queja. Esos cambios escalados y algo impredecibles le estaban haciendo perder el aliento; mientras sentía como el sudor de ambos se mezclaba, le abrazó una vez más y le dio el beso más caliente que Obito había probado. Temporalmente debilitado por la calidez de la lengua de Deidara, no se dio cuenta de que el chico lo estaba empujando fuera de sí, hasta que salió de su interior preguntándose por qué el artista componía esa expresión de molestia.

–Rápido, acuéstate en el sillón, hm– Deidara le empujó el pecho hasta tirarlo boca arriba sobre el sillón. Con una expresión obscena pintada en su rostro, se encaramó deseoso sobre el abdomen del otro y Obito entendió que debía ayudarle a empalarse. Quejándose en una mezcla de dolor y deseo, Deidara bajó hasta estar completamente sentado sobre Obito. El hombre creyó que se vendría con ver eso, pero Deidara no paró ahí.

Primero empezó a hamacarse con lentitud, para cambiar a un ritmo más vertiginoso, acariciándose el torso y el cuello, su cabello empezando a acompañar cada uno de sus saltos. Obito apretó la mandíbula, comenzó a masturbar el miembro del rubio y le dejó que lo cabalgara como quisiera, sin por ello dejar de empujar con sus caderas.

–Eres como un conejito-cowboy, senpai– se rió entre jadeos, mientras le pellizcaba con suavidad la piel que lo recubría.

–¡Mmmh!– gimió Deidara, poniéndose colorado. ¿Qué no podía decir cosas que no sonaran cursis?

Envalentonado por la reacción, le dio una suave nalgadita.

–¡Ah!– Deidara saltó con más fuerza.

–Sabía que eras como un conejito– soltó, con los ojos brillándole como carbones ardiendo. Deidara abrió la boca para largarle un insulto, pero la expresión canibalesca de Obito le dejó sin aliento y comenzó a saltar ya sin ningún ritmo en particular.

–Cállate y… aprende, mh, ¡ah! ¡Oh!

–¡Quiero lechearte todo!– gritó a todo pulmón, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, soltó a Deidara para taparse las manos. ¡Era un bestia! ¿Cómo iba a decir algo así?

–Yo sabía que eras, ¡ah!, un sucio chico malo– Deidara sonrió, halagado. Esa era la mejor porquería que le habían dicho.

–¡Y-yo no soy así!– soltó conmocionado, dejando de pujar, a lo cual Deidara respondió apoyándose en sus hombros y comenzando a subir y bajar hasta el punto de casi sacárselo cada vez que subía. El rostro de Obito rompió con toda escala cromática.

–Un reprimido no puede serlo, pero… Conmigo y mi arte…– se detuvo un poco, a pesar de que secretaba mucho líquido, las recorridas que su recto le daban a toda la extensión del otro le habían generado un poco de ardor que le hizo bajar el ritmo –: ¡Sacas lo peor de ti! ¡Que para mí es lo mejor, hm! ¡AH!– exclamó eufórico, gritando como sólo Obito le había visto hacerlo al explotar esa bomba –. ¡Y ahora cállate y dame sin piedad, no puedo creer lo mucho que hablas en el sexo!

–¡Eres tú el que habla! ¡Voy a hacerte callar!– le atrapó la espalda y lo pegó a su cuerpo, levantando sus caderas al tiempo que sentía como sus nalgas se despegaban del húmedo sillón y sus talones se hundían. Prácticamente montado en el aire, Deidara quiso sentarse de nuevo, pero al ver que no lo soltaba, hundió su cabeza en el plexo solar, raspándolo con sus dientes.

–Yo te haré callar, hm– susurró, y deliberadamente apretó lo más que pudo sus músculos y nalgas.

Sonrió satisfecho cuando Obito gritó de la sorpresa y comenzó a venirse en el maltratado condón. Podía sentir las fuertes pulsiones del miembro dentro de su culo, tanto que no aguantó más y liberó su orgasmo y su semilla.

La posición de Obito, tan firme hacía unos instantes, comenzó a tambalearse, y apenas Deidara acabó con fuertes espasmos, el morocho perdió el equilibrio. Asustado, apretó a Deidara con fuerza y cayeron al suelo, su espalda y su costado recibiendo todo el impacto. Al menos Dei estaba a salvo.

–¡Casi me rompes el culo, cabeza hueca!– como pudo, Deidara comenzó a salir lo más despacio que podía, esa caída no le había venido bien al momento de la relajación post-orgásmica que su interior sentía.

–Lo siento Dei pero… Pero casi me rompo la espalda, podrías ser más considerado– rezongó Obito, sosteniendo el profiláctico para ayudar salir a Deidara.

–Cállate, desde que te conocí me he caído al suelo unas… dos o tres veces, hm– replicó con rapidez, sobándose el adolorido trasero –. Uf, qué buen sexo, apuesto a que es el mejor que tuviste, hm.

Obito le miró con una sonrisa que expresaba toda su incredulidad. Deidara se veía rozagante.

–Claro que sí, Dei-senpai-chan– le largó con un tono meloso. Deidara retrocedió, girando por el piso.

–Bah, no hables más así y sácate eso, hm. Te traeré unos pañuelos para limpiarte, luego podrás bañarte.

–No, llama a un doctor.

–¿Uh?

–Comprueba mi pulso.

–¿Qué?

– _Something hit me like a cannonball!_ – cantó Obito, con una mala voz rasposa y cansada.

–¡No te pongas a cantar como idiota después del sexo, hm!– no le gustaban las canciones románticas.

–Es una canción sexy, senpai-con-miedo-al-compromiso– se rió, mientras miraba como le temblaban las piernas.

–Tch, idiota– masculló Deidara, pero enseguida se arrodilló levantando sus brazos y gritó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz –: ¡QUÉ BIEN QUE SE FOLLA AQUÍ EN EL CUARTO B, HM! ¡MUÉRANSE DE LA ENVIDIA, VIEJOS!

–¡D-d-d-d-d-deidara! ¡Cállate, por el amor a Dios, pueden oírte!– Obito le tapó la boca sacudiéndolo, pero Deidara se soltó exasperado.

–¡Esa es la idea, idiota! Deberías sentirte bendecido, hm. Mis estándares son muy altos– completó cerrando los ojos, con una expresión satisfecha.

–Entonces, ¿con esto he pagado la renta, Dei-chan?– preguntó con picardía.

–Aún me debes el primer mes por adelantado, hm– Deidara le guiñó descaradamente un ojo, y Obito se puso colorado ante sus repetidas provocaciones.

–Cuando quieras.

–Espera a que descansemos un poco, entonces gritaré para que se enteren los vecinos de otros pisos, hm– agregó como si nada, recordándole desagradablemente a Obito que no quería salir del apartamento ni ver la cara de nadie en muchos días. Vio como Deidara se levantaba con dificultad, y aunque Obito quería que el suelo se lo tragase al pensar en los vecinos y los horarios de descanso del lugar, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de ojearle el trasero una vez más.

 _"Sí, levántate, quiero ver más"_.

Pero…

–Oh, Dios…

–¿Qué, hm?– preguntó el rubio sin darse vuelta.

–¡Sangre!

Deidara le miró por el hombro, viendo como Obito intercalaba la mirada entre su trasero y el condón, que tenía unos hilillos carmesíes. Sí, el trasero le dolía más que de costumbre, era una posibilidad.

–Pues, parece que la preparación no fue suficiente esta vez. Te dije que tenías un animal escondido, hm– completó con sencillez. Se les había ido la mano, sí, la mano, el trasero y todo lo demás. Pero no era nada de qué preocuparse.

–Sangre…– murmuró de nuevo, horrorizado – Yo soy… un monstruo.

–Ya deja de ser tan exagerado, te digo que estoy bien, hm– Deidara se dio vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. ¡Obito! ¡No te desmayes, idiota!

–Un monstruo…– y sus ojos se cerraron, desvaneciéndose del todo. El condón usado cayó sobre el amado cojín de Takashi Murakami.

–¡OBITO UCHIHA DESPIÉRTATE!– sólo a la quinta bofetada, especialmente fuerte, Obito reaccionó.

Su vista se enfocó difusamente en Deidara, ese chico joven que había conocido ayer, y recordó todo lo que había….

–¡Me acosté con un menor! ¡Soy un criminal!– chilló, tapándose la cara con las manos.

–¡Oe, que no soy menor! ¡No me trates como a un niño, hm!

–¡Esta mañana era un oficial al servicio de la ley, y ahora la he violado!

¿Qué ley? Deidara se preguntó cuántos golpes debería darle para que se desmayara de nuevo. Ese tipo tenía muchos problemas morales encima, era evidente.

Mientras tanto, Obito entraba en pánico al creer que había corrompido a alguien que aún no tenía los veinte reglamentarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que canta Obito se llama "Love Shot", de la banda danesa The Blue Van. Cantan en inglés, les recomiendo escuchar su música. Las estrofas son, concretamente, las primeras: "Call a doctor / Check my pulse / Something hit me like a cannonball". No imaginen como sigue y búsquenla :)


	3. Friki as Folk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Lemon explícito & more otra vez, producto de mi cabecita feliz con la mejor OTP de los multiversos.

–¡Se-senpai!– chilló escandalizado.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es perfecta, tal cual el original, hm!

Deidara le acercó la escultura a su compañero de piso.

–Pero Dei…

–Toca, hm– le tomó una mano por la fuerza, y la pasó por la superficie de blanca arcilla endurecida –. Mira estas venas. Siempre te salen ahí, bien gruesas.

–Senpai…– Obito estaba rojo.

Deidara siguió pasando la mano del antiguo policía por la escultura.

–Mira, me esforcé mucho con las curvas del tronco y tu glande. Son prácticamente iguales. Si me dejas chupártela ahora, podrás comparar.

–Senpai, por eso me mediste…– comentó con bochorno, observando la réplica exacta de su pene erecto vuelto escultura de arcilla de la joven promesa del superflat.

–No fue planeado. Me gustó tu verga y me pareció artística, hm. Sabes que me gustan las explosiones– se encogió de hombros –. Pero no creí que me gustaría tanto, así que después de todo este tiempo creí necesario hacerme una copia. Ya sabes, por si un día te vas– lo codeó –. Me acordaré siempre de esos veinte reglamentarios.

–Conejito-senpai– se atrevió a sonreír Obito, halagado. Deidara era una caja de sorpresas de nunca acabar. Y eso siempre le hacía sentir bien, por muy bizarro o estrafalario que le resultara al principio.

–Ya, vete a estudiar que te pones como colegiala, hm– quitándole la escultura de la verga de Obito, la paseó un tiempo entre sus manos, y luego le dio un beso en el glande.

–¡Dei!– exclamó entre contrariado y complacido.

–¿Qué?– la colocó parada en la minúscula mesita del living –. Si sigues estudiando tanto, me la tendré que meter en el culo. Qué esperabas que hiciera, hm.

Obito tuvo un ataque de risa. Ya no era seguro que fuera a aprobar su examen de Literatura I al día siguiente.

* * *

Pedaleando entre los vehículos y atravesando semáforos en rojo, Deidara volvió a preguntarse si debía seguir guardando silencio. Desde que Obito Uchiha se instaló en su casa, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el artista había repetido sus análisis, más tranquilo que nunca al ver que estaba limpio de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Y por mucho que lo quisiera, Obito aún no podría enterarse, no quería que se comenzara a ilusionar con ideas raras.

De seguro el ahora estudiante de literatura debía de haberse percatado de ello, que Deidara había dejado de buscar a otros tipos desde que follaban cada vez que querían, o se provocaban para seducir al otro. Pero el artista no iba a decírselo todavía, porque no estaba preparado para oírle presumir. Bastante le había costado a él aceptar la idea, aunque en esos pocos meses habían sucedido varias cosas, además de pasársela fornicando como locos.

La primera noche Obito durmió en el sofá que habían profanado, más como parecía que nunca terminarían por satisfacer la tensión sexual que se cargaban, en menos de una semana la cama de plaza y media de Deidara había partido en la parte de atrás de una vieja camioneta. Los aportes de Obito materializaron una cama de dos plazas en la pequeña habitación del artista, ya que al Uchiha no le cabían los pies en su antigua cama, y en muy pocos días el dolor de espaldas se les había hecho insoportable. Nunca se habló de una cama separada para el nuevo habitante, ya que Deidara proclamó que una de sus condiciones para darle asilo era no ocupar demasiado espacio del que ya tenía libre.

Ya a pocas cuadras de su casa, Deidara repasaba lo poco que se había resistido a que el tipazo durmiera con él todas las noches y la forma en que, extrañamente y sin declarar ser nada, se dormían juntos a altas horas de la madrugada. Dos hombres que apenas empezaban a conocerse en la convivencia y procuraban ser bastante independientes en su vida, compartían sin chistar una cama matrimonial a la cual hacían rechinar con fuerza. Podría sonar raro, pero Deidara se hallaba cómodo con ello y su compañero de vivienda también. Eso no quitaba que cada vez se moría más de las ganas de proponerle hacer el trato de por fin coger sin protección.

Sucedía que Obito estudiaba muchas horas al día y trabajaba como maniático los fines de semana en la cocina de un restaurante, habilidad que muy pronto sorprendió positivamente a Deidara. Guardaba sus ahorros con responsabilidad y a veces llegaba a la casa con varios kilos de helado para ambos sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Pero, sobre todo, Deidara era testigo de cómo el ex policía se entusiasmaba estudiando cosas de literatura de las cuales mucho no entendía, y aunque al principio no demostró una performance muy brillante en la universidad, con el tiempo sus esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos. De algún modo eso le conmovía, aunque el artista no se quedaba atrás y trabajaba muy duro desde que había ganado la exclusiva beca que Ōnoki le había facilitado luego de su expulsión de la universidad, por lo que cada vez tomaba menos comisiones.

Los tantos estaban claros: se llevaban bien, trabajaban muy arduo por sus sueños, dormían en la misma cama luego de una semana después de conocerse. Deidara consideraba que ya se merecían mucho el follar sin nada.

Frenó y bajó frente al viejo garage donde encadenó su bicicleta. Enseguida ingresó al edificio de oscuros ladrillos quemados con rapidez, decidido a proponérselo. Obito ya tendría que estar volviendo de clases, y esa tarde era de las pocas que les coincidían estando libres. Durante el camino, se fue convenciendo cada vez más de que el otro no se negaría. Había sido tonto esperar y especular, pensando en que Obito había sido el que proporcionó seguridad desde el primer momento. Esa misma tarde se despedirían de esos incómodos cuidados.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando corrió del ascensor hacia su casa, abriendo la puerta con estrépito.

–¡Obito, ya llegué! ¡Tenemos que hablar!– gritó, tirando con descuido su mochila sobre el sofá.

Una risa lo recibió desde la cocina, adonde Deidara se encaminó.

–¡Dei-senpai-conejito-chan! ¡Hola!– Obito sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto lo vio, y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan efusivo que comenzó a ahogar a Deidara, quien se quejaba por el ridículo mote.

–Obi-Obito…– intentó protestar, el cuerpo de Obito se sentía pesado –. ¡Suéltame!

Obito le hizo caso y le miró, acercando mucho su cara. Tomó las orejas de Deidara entre sus dedos, y se largó a reír nuevamente.

–¿Obito?

–¡Qué feliz te ves! ¡Igual que yo! Estaba pensando en ti y ¡pum! te apareciste…

–Obito…– Deidara comenzó a escanear a su alrededor, alarmado.

–¿Te llamé por arte de magia? Estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería tocar tu culito– y sus manos bajaron a acariciarle el trasero, mientras olfateaba con fuerza su cuello.

Deidara se dejó reclinar un poco sobre la barra del desayuno, disfrutando de esas caricias. No siempre era así, pero no iba a quejarse. Y, de todos modos, era obvio que algo pasaba. Más por ese aliento.

–¿Comiste algo?

Obito tardó un momento en despegarse de su cuerpo, y su mirada viajó al techo.

–Sí…

–¿Qué cosa?– Deidara aún no estaba seguro sobre enojarse o esperar a ver si la situación le favorecía. Pero era obvio que ya no podría hablar de lo que le interesaba, y justo en esos momentos, era una pena.

–Pues unas… Galletitas…

–Ajá. Dime cuántas.

Más de una vez el artista le había invitado sus bizcochos de la felicidad, pero Obito aún tenía demasiado incorporado su actuar de policía honesto como para aceptar consumir, aunque nunca se había negado a los pedidos de un Deidara estimulado que se lo ordenaba cada tanto. De todos modos, lo de ahora era totalmente inesperado.

Obito lo soltó y caminó hacia la alacena, tomando la vieja lata de metal. La abrió, ante el silencio de Deidara.

–¿Todas?

–¡Cómo que todas!– el grito de Deidara sonó por toda la casa. No podía haber sido tan idiota, le había dicho que eran de elaboración artesanal, _muy_ puras.

–Espera, queda una. No, quedan cuatro. No comí más porque me sabían demasiado a pasto. Se te amohosaron Dei. Por eso están verdes– tomando unas dos galletas de harina oscura, se las acercó a los labios –. Toma, mi vida.

Deidara le arrebató los bizcochos con violencia junto con la lata, poniéndolos a salvo en su interior.

–¡Te dije que tú estabas para una a la vez! ¡Estas son puras, hm!

–Pero Dei, llegué con hambre a casa y descubrí que no había nada– se entristeció un poco –. Pensé que esas eran las galletas de tu abuelo. Ahora tengo más hambre– se detuvo con lentitud a mirar su estómago, el cual rugía cada tanto –. ¿Tenemos más comida?

–Idiota, las galletas de mi abuelo no son verdes, ¡hm! ¿Qué no las viste u olfateaste? ¡Las de mi abuelo son las de al lado!

–Tienes razón culito-senpai, pero ya comí esas también. Deberíamos aceptar que todo en la vida debe cambiar– levantó las manos como en un gesto liviano.

–¡Qué!

–Quizás quería bizcochos color crema. Quizás un día te levantas y quieres color verde. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de colores más seguido? Me puse a pensar eso para distraerme del sabor a pasto. Entonces llegué a una conclusión de artistas para mejorar mi escritura. Pensé que si todo es efímero, hoy quería color verde, y ya no me sabrían tan mal. El abuelo de Deidara tiene talento, de seguro podría montar un negocio. Si montara un negocio yo podría trabajar con él y cobrar en galletitas color verde mis notas en la universidad subirían y…

Deidara se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Obito se había pasado de la dosis necesaria para tener un buen desempeño sexual, lo había arruinado todo. Ahora tendría que esperar a la próxima cosecha de las montañas de Iwagakure, es decir, más de seis meses. Y él que las administraba con tanta dedicación.

–Sabes qué, quería tener sexo desenfrenado contigo, hm.

Obito tardó unos momentos en interrumpir su monólogo, intentando enfocar su mirada enrojecida en él. Al ver a Deidara tan enojado, comenzó a reírse estúpidamente de nuevo.

–¡Yo también quiero hacerte la cola!

–Muy bien, vamos a la cama– Deidara estiró un brazo, y se pasó el del risueño Obito por el hombro. Lo fue guiando hasta la habitación.

–¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? Cuando te levanté con la cadera tus piernitas flotaban en el aire, jajajaja.

–Cállate otaku de clóset, hm.

–¡Y eso me recuerda! A que el superflat es una rama más del arte pop, porque si te fijas en la relación que tiene con la cultura otaku, la repetición de diseños y estilos surge de ahí, y si otaku es superplano igual arte pop, así que el superflat es arte pop simplificado versión japonesa, y si es así el más otaku de entre los dos eres tú senpai– concluyó, buscando pinchar la punta de la nariz del rubio con su dedo índice, fallando varias veces en el intento.

Deidara lo soltó, escandalizado.

–¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Mis galletas dan mejores resultados que la mierda que ese cerebro acaba de inventar!

–¡Pero la relación es innegable senpai!

–¡No sabes nada de arte! ¡El arte pop está muerto!

–Sé lo que me enseñaste y más: ahora mi pensamiento vuela libre– exclamó, extendiendo los brazos como alas.

–¡Vuela libre a otro lado, hm!– y poniéndole el pie en el pecho, le tiró sobre la cama.

Obito rompió a reír al reconocer el lugar, acariciando extasiado la increíble suavidad de las sábanas.

–Hoy estás caliente conejito-senpai…

Deidara infló el pecho, tratando de ignorar ese odioso mote y las risas desatadas del otro.

–¡Sí, estoy muy caliente hoy, hm!– estúpido e inexperto Obito. Lo había arruinado todo por varias horas, si se guiaba por la cantidad de galletas que faltaban en la caja.

–¡Yay!– gritó eufórico, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con sus manos.

Deidara apretó la mandíbula, pensando en lo mal que le sentaba a Obito reírse de esa manera que ya le resultaba desagradable. Dio un portazo violento y se marchó al living, comenzando a pensar en algo para diseñar, mientras las estúpidas risas se oían incontenibles. El idiota ni siquiera debía darse cuenta de que no estaba teniendo sexo con nadie. Toda la excitación de Deidara tendría que esperar.

Y esperó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pues los ronquidos que empezaron a sentirse no pararon hasta la medianoche. Acaso Deidara debió darse cuenta de que eso sucedería cuando encontró en la mesa unas migas de color oscuro al lado de una taza de té sin terminar. Sólo Obito podía darse una sobredosis con galletitas.

Si bien ponerse a hacer ese molde que tanto había planeado en los últimos tiempos le entretuvo durante el día, con la caída de la noche el cenar solo se sintió extraño. No había nada en la internet que le distrajera lo suficiente, y antes de la medianoche se estaba lavando los dientes, cavilando molesto lo mucho que odiaba que Obito le hubiera arruinado sus planes. Iba a asegurarse de hacer mucho ruido al acostarse, cortarle ese pesado sueño del que tanto parecía estar disfrutando.

Pero por mucho ruido que hizo, Obito no se despertó. Hasta parecía dormir y roncar con más efusividad que nunca. Mosqueado, abrió su lado de la cama con violencia y se coló protestando a viva voz. Como su compañero siguiera dormido, comenzó a pincharlo e intercalar con algunos puntapiés. En algún momento sus acciones tuvieron éxito, y Obito se despertó alterado, moviendo la boca con dificultad.

–¿Senpai?

Y Deidara odió sentir como su erección se despertaba mientras Obito se sentaba en el colchón, develando el torso desnudo. ¿En qué momento de su ataque de risa se habría quitado la ropa?

Pero si ya se le habían pasado los efectos, quizá podría tener esa verga en su culo como la venía soñando desde temprano en la mañana. Optó por cambiar de táctica.

Sentándose muy pegado a él, le pasó ambas manos por el cuello.

–Te extrañé mucho, hmm– murmuró sensual, mordisqueándole la oreja mientras con una mano le recorría el pecho.

Con eso Obito terminó por despertarse del todo, para luego sentir algo desagradable.

–Tengo la boca seca…

Deidara se amonestó, si no hubiera estado tan enojado, le habría llevado una botella de agua.

–Si te traigo agua, ¿me la darás?– interrogó con voz pegajosa, mientras le tocaba la semierección. Aunque duro, lubricaba muy poco. ¿Tanta mierda había comido?

–¡Sí!– Obito se animó, y comenzó a reírse débilmente, rebotando un poco en la cama mientras apretaba el agarre de Deidara sobre su miembro.

Resistiéndose como pudo, Deidara se zafó y corrió a la cocina, buscando el agua. Volvió enseguida, mientras sentía como se erección mojaba más y más su bóxer de la pura anticipación.

Obito se estaba riendo con más fuerza.

–Ten, hm– le alcanzó la botella, y Obito se la bebió entera de un sopetón.

Deidara dejó volar su imaginación mientras observaba la nuez de Adán subir y bajar, el agua resbalar sobre sus comisuras, la respiración agitar esos pectorales que tanto le hacían perder la cabeza.

Obito tiró la botella al piso con una exclamación de placer, riéndose ante la sensación de frescura que le hacía sentirse como si estuviera en el mar. Deidara gateó sobre sus piernas, para detenerse al fin antes de comerle la boca de un beso.

Obito le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a reírse con más fuerza.

–Obito…

El aludido se rio más.

–El sexo es divertido, ¿verdad senpai?

–Sí, y más lo es tenerlo, hm– le cortó impaciente.

Obito se tentó aún más, poniéndose colorado por la risa.

–¡Eres tan gracioso cuando te enojas!

–Ah, sí– masculló Deidara con voz asesina. El maldito tenía mucha suerte de que le gustara demasiado su verga ahora algo seca como para estar escapando de un apretón violento, que de todas formas se estaba mereciendo ganar.

La risa que comenzó de nuevo le hizo saber con desilusión que esa noche no tendría acción con el Uchiha.

–Jiji, sí. Jajajaja...– estalló en risas Obito, mientras tiraba a Deidara en la cama y lo aplastaba sin parar de reírse, hundiendo la cabeza entre la larga cabellera que tanto le gustaba oler.

Olía mejor que nunca. Era más suave que la seda. Las cosquillas y el olor lo embargaban por completo. Deidara lo ponía tan caliente… Tan caliente… No había límites a su excitación…

–¡Mierda, Obito!– reprochó Deidara, al ver que Obito empezaba aparentemente a cogerse el colchón al tiempo que acariciaba sin cesar sus cabellos.

Obito volvió a reír, mientras Deidara contemplaba si la posibilidad más sensual no sería descargarse solo en el baño.

Al día siguiente, Obito debería estar lo suficientemente normalizado como para conocer su furia. Su furia de verdad, no como la de otras veces.

Ofendido con la vida y el universo enteros, apagó su velador y le dio la espalda, mientras los movimientos de Obito cesaban, pero no así las risas tontas.

El Uchiha le tomó por la cintura y le apretó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo. Pero como siguiera riéndose así, Deidara sabía que no habría sexo como siempre.

Suspiró con fuerza. Apenas amaneciera, lo iba a matar.

–Te quiero muchisisisisisísimo senpai– balbuceó entre risas Obito, para comenzar a roncar como condenado otra vez.

Deidara se congeló en su lugar, apretando con fuerza las manos que lo apresaban. Su reacción definitiva fue inflar sus mejillas lo más que pudo, fruncir el ceño y tratar de ignorar el calor en todo su rostro.

* * *

–Qué te he dicho.

–Lo siento, Deidara-senpai.

Sentado en el sofá rojo, Obito miraba con retraimiento sus pies, odiándose a sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a sentir hambre y sed de nuevo. Esa estúpida cosa en su inocente cuerpo.

–Con sentirlo mis galletas no van a volver.

–Senpai– Obito volvió la mirada hacia sus manos, avergonzado.

–Al menos deberías conseguirme repuestos, hm– de un movimiento limpio, colocó el lienzo sobre el taburete en medio de la sala. Podría estar de mal humor, pero debía entregar esa comisión cuanto antes. Demasiado tiempo había dejado pasar ya.

Obito elevó su cabeza con rapidez, la sangre coloreándole la faz.

–No pensarás… ¡Deidara, hasta hace menos de un año era policía!

El chico lo miró con escepticismo.

–Eso incluso te facilitaría las cosas, hm.

Obito ya había oído de aquellas cosas en su momento, hasta había perdido lo que creyó fueron algunas sinceras amistades a causa de su honestidad.

–¡Yo jamás haría eso!

–Te creo. Pero no esperes que piense lo mismo de tu padre. Esas bolsas y ojeras bajo sus ojos no se hicieron solas, hm– abrió su estuche de lápices de grafito y carboncillos.

–Papá siempre trabajó mucho– se defendió de inmediato.

–Sí claro. Con la nariz, hm– eligió un lápiz 4B.

–¡Senpai!

–Vamos.

Obito negó con la cabeza.

–No deberías decir eso de Madara, ya ha empezado a aceptarme.

–Lo dejaste de coma cuando le dijiste que eras gay.

–Bueno, sabes que no fue lo que quise decir– comentó apenado.

Deidara se agachó un poco haciendo como que dibujaba en el lienzo, para que Obito no le viera reír. Aún recordaba la mañana en que el ex policía llamó a su padre para hacer las paces, el intento se tornó discusión y la discusión fue a mayores, con Obito cortándole el teléfono, no sin antes gritarle que era tan homosexual como él.

Aquello sí que había estado bueno.

Lo de sus galletas, no.

–Es una pena que aún no tengas buen contacto con tu padre. Seguro tiene de la buena– le provocó.

–¡Deidara!

–Vamos. Te divertiste bastante ayer, ¿verdad?– aunque él se había quedado sin diversión. Todavía se sentía un poco tocado.

–Claro que no.

–Si me hubieras hecho caso, una galleta a la vez, no dirías eso, hm– escupió finalmente. Una galleta para empezar, sólo una. ¿Tanto le costaba?

–Lo siento, senpai– volvió a apenarse, mirándolo de reojo con cuidado.

Deidara comenzaba a tomar ese tinte de concentración en el rostro que ponía cuando empezaba a trabajar. Se había acostumbrado a eso durante la convivencia, pero también recordaba la primera vez que vio ese gesto, cuando el artista terminó de componer sus esculturas con basura en la universidad de artes.

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, Deidara había robado su atención tan prontamente, que fue la causa de su reacción tardía ante la explosión que provocó. Esa locura frenética era algo que le gustaba ver en el rubio, la admiraba y también la envidiaba un ápice.

La yerba del día anterior le había hecho sentir algo de eso. Si era sincero, no había estado tan mal. De hecho, había estado muy bien. Pero Obito estaba llegando a la conclusión de que más le gustaba ver alocado a Deidara, que sin drogas parecía vivir en un estado de delirio permanente. Eso le gustaba, y le excitaba mucho de él.

Y quizás sí, a futuro, podría hacerle caso y comer algunas galletas juntos antes de hacerlo. Con mucha agua a mano, sólo por si las dudas.

Metido en su introspección, no se dio cuenta de que Deidara le contemplaba largamente. Mientras mordisqueaba la punta de su lápiz, el artista repasaba todos los acontecimientos del día anterior, sobre todo la cuestión de la que quería hablarle. Podría aprovechar que Obito había decidido faltar a clases, abochornado por la coloración de sus ojos. A pesar de que era un completo exagerado, Deidara no lo había detenido.

Pero ahora que lo tenía allí, y el tiempo para su comisión se acababa, no estaba seguro de hablarlo y tirar toda la tarde follando. Era lo que quería, pero su cliente ya le había escrito varias veces por el estado de su trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió proseguir con algunas líneas de referencia.

–¿En serio no disfrutaste nada?– preguntó, queriendo distraerse.

Obito lo miró y se tomó un tiempo para responder, jugueteando con sus dedos entrelazados.

–Estuve muy feliz– reconoció al fin.

La risa de sorna por la nariz no se hizo esperar.

Obito frunció un poco el ceño mientras sonreía, algo contrariado. Buscando qué había sido lo mejor de la experiencia.

Muy pronto lo encontró.

–Pues estabas más bonito que nunca– comentó. Cierto era que había visualizado a Deidara más etéreo que nunca. No tuvieron sexo por su error, pero había sido bello verlo tan radiante y olerlo con sus sentidos mucho más sensibles de lo normal.

Del otro lado del lienzo, Deidara tragó con pesadez, no atreviéndose a asomarse.

–Está bien, págame de este modo– cambió el tema –. Necesito un modelo vivo si quiero avanzar rápido con esta comisión. Desnúdate y recuéstate en el sillón, ya que no vas a ir a clases, hm.

Obito parpadeó, la boca levemente abierta. El destello azul de impaciencia le hizo reaccionar, comenzando a desnudarse con rapidez.

–¿Me pintarás como a tus chicas francesas?

La leve risita que provino del otro lado del lienzo le animó.

–Ya sabes, senpai– dejando toda su ropa en el suelo, se tiró con rapidez sobre el sillón, colocando los brazos detrás de la nuca –. Cuando se te canse la espalda, ven aquí a que te de masajes.

Deidara le correspondió con una sonrisa pícara, mirándole con descaro el pene y los testículos mientras le indicaba que se recostara sobre un lado y flexionara una pierna.

–No hasta que recuerdes que está prohibido comer más de una galleta por vez.

–Deidara-senpai– Obito le hizo un puchero, mientras comenzaba a agitar su pene con la mano, buscando ablandarle. No quería que Deidara le viviera reclamando eso, aún sentía un poco de corte al respecto.

–¡Ya deja eso!– gritó Deidara. Así le iba a costar horrores concentrarse.

–Si no me perdonas, te dispararé con el arma reglamentaria y no podrás terminar tu comisión– canturreó divertido, moviendo su miembro de un lado al otro.

Deidara achicó mucho sus ojos, haciendo su propio puchero también.

–Sigue así y esta semana te tocará todo el aseo solo, hm.

Obito guardó silencio, no iba a jugar con fuego. Hasta ahora, demasiado liviano estaba siendo Deidara; no se creía que el solo apuro por la comisión fuera la causa. Pocas eran las cosas que presionaban al rubio, pero tenía todo el día por delante para averiguarlo. Las bondades de no ir a clases.

Se reacomodó la cabeza, mientras le lanzaba un beso que le sacó una risa a su compañero.

Luego de un tiempo indeterminado que se le hizo eterno, comenzó a moverse para cambiar de posición.

Deidara volvió a tildarse mirándolo, pensando en lo bien que comía. Como pudo, retomó el esbozo.

Al ver que la concentración había ganado la batalla de nuevo, Obito decidió actuar. Estaba desarrollando un estilo único para molestar a Deidara y obtener cosas de él, y se veía una buena oportunidad para volver a aplicarlo.

Y el estilo era hablar. Siendo molesto.

–¿No quieres sentarte, Deidara-senpai?

–Así estoy bien, gracias.

–Podrías hacer unas sentadillas aquí, conejito-cowboy– se palmeó el nacimiento de la ingle.

Deidara apretó el lápiz, mostrando en exceso el blanco de sus ojos.

–¡Ya te dije que no me llames así, hm!

–¿No quieres sentarte aquí?

–¡Sí, digo no, cállate!– enojado, decidió cambiar el lápiz por una carbonilla, presto a adelantar la próxima etapa de su trabajo.

Obito había parecido muy manso cuando lo conoció, era cierto, pero también había abierto la caja de Pandora provocando a su bestia interior. Con el segundo día desde que lo conoció, cuando tuvo el placer de toparse con esos veinte reglamentarios, el león nunca volvió a la jaula. Y por mucho que lo deseara, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, más con lo convencido que estaba de que hacerlo por primera vez sin protección les llevaría a una ronda especialmente larga.

Maldito sea ese sensual cuerpo.

Obito se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, disimulando una molesta risita. Cuando conoció a Deidara, no creyó que ese tipo de relación sería posible. Hoy lo disfrutaba enormemente, aunque debía permanecer cuidadoso. Pero verlo en esa musculosa roja apretada al cuerpo era algo que le cortaba la mente en dos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había empezado con su modelaje y la piel se le estaba poniendo de gallina, pero al mismo tiempo que sentía frío, sabía que un calor llegaría para equilibrar su temperatura. Era halagador posar para ese artista tan especial, y aunque Obito se perdía admirando la expresión de concentración y los movimientos rápidos de su mano sobre el lienzo, le costaba cada vez más atender a las indicaciones de Deidara de que no se moviera demasiado. Viendo como esos labios entre rosados y anaranjados se apretaban cada tanto y cómo lo escudriñaba como científico sin pudor, ya no pudo evitar el volver a dirigir su mano izquierda hacia su entrepierna.

Suspiró mientras llegaba a su meta, y Deidara se quejó un poco al ver que Obito volvía a romper su pose de Adonis. Ya había tomado nota de cómo el morocho, rebelándose a su pedido, comenzaba a estirarse con lentitud el miembro que se hinchaba en su mano.

El rubio suspiró y volvió a esconder la cabeza detrás del lienzo, del que se sostenía con desesperación, consciente de la hora y el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Le estresaba eso, y más aún que Obito se pusiera en modo demonio cuando no se suponía que debiera.

Desvió la vista a un costado, sólo para encontrarse con la escultura del pene erecto de Obito que le gustaba tener a la vista cada vez que trabajara. Atrapado por sus propios artilugios, pensó.

–No puedo ahora– se quejó al fin, apretando con fuerza la carbonilla, presionando demasiado la tela.

–No hace falta que puedas. Dibújame, senpai– con una voz muy tranquila y profunda, Obito comenzó a tirar con más fuerza de su pene, el cual ya lubricaba como siempre, mientras devoraba al artista con la mirada.

Deidara gimió e intentó seguir todo lo que pudo. Sin mirar demasiado al modelo de carne al frente, ni ser consciente de que por su rabillo del ojo se colaba de tanto en tanto el modelo de arcilla blanca. Había sido una mala idea pedirle posar como modelo vivo, pero le quedaban pocas horas y aún tenía que convertir eso en una pintura, la cual no podía entregar fresca. Dios, era increíble que Obito conservara esa musculatura como si nada luego de cuatro meses de haber dejado la fuerza policial.

Debía terminar ese encargo cuanto antes, se dijo, porque sólo cuando se liberase, podría dejarse hacer cualquier cosa por su modelo. Apretando piernas y glúteos para ignorar su erección que empezaba a despertar, continuó dibujando mientras veía a aquel glande oscuro aparecer y desaparecer entre la mano venosa que tanto conocía.

–Apúrate senpai… Quiero hacerte mío– se sinceró Obito, sintiendo su miembro pulsar.

Deidara gimió.

–Te odio– y decidió abandonar el escorzo para pasar a los óleos.

Cuando volvió de buscar los potes, pinceles y cargar el agua, le pareció que Obito había cambiado en algo su postura. Lo escaneó con la mirada, para caer en la cuenta de que efectivamente el tipo se había movido, buscado un sobre de preservativo que sostenía entre los dientes, recompuesto pobremente su anterior postura.

–¡O-obito!– se desesperó. El jugoso valor de su comisión se volvía brumoso frente a _esa otra cosa jugosa_.

–Ah, ah, senpai– sin dejar de morder el envoltorio, Obito se esforzó por modular con claridad –. Termina eso y tendrás tu premio. Esto que ves es sólo un aliento, se ve, pero no se toca.

La sangre envolvió el rostro de Deidara, por la calentura y la rabia.

Gruñendo sin filtros, se ató el viejo delantal mientras pateaba el piso con fuerza.

–Te odio de verdad, hm.

* * *

Terminar la comisión para el crepúsculo era algo que Deidara había llegado a dudar, pero estaba orgulloso de haber echado a tizazos a Obito del living. De lo que no estaba orgulloso era de no haberse comido ese pedazo en ese preciso instante, pero incluso él sabía que no siempre podía tener todo lo que quería en el momento que le apeteciera. A cambio de eso, mientras estiraba su espalda e iba a por agua, comenzó a planear descargarse como quería al fin. Piel con piel.

Sólo le bastaba recordar cosas como la circunferencia y la textura con su boca, y quizás mostrarle los papeles, repensó mientras terminaba a la vez dos galletas que había escondido en un tarro de frijoles, los que tanto odiaba Obito. Volvió a estirar los brazos mientras dejaba escapar un cansado suspiro, tomó otro trago de agua y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Obito le había dicho que estaría repasando sus lecciones antes de huir recogiendo su ropa bajo la lluvia de elementos artísticos que el rubio desató sobre él. Pero Deidara no se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo vio tirado sobre su cama con la notebook abierta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, rápidamente el morocho cerró una ventana y al hacerlo mostró otra abierta, la del navegador. Imágenes de fanarts de Gohan con Videl y Goku con Chichi se dejaron ver unos segundos antes del fuerte movimiento con el que Obito bajó la tapa de su laptop, mientras sus orejas y base de su nuca enrojecían.

–¡No digas nada!

–¡Sabía que escribías romances para quinceañeras, hm!

–Por favor Dei– penosamente, Obito tomó una almohada con la que se cubrió la cabeza.

Deidara avanzó rodeando la cama, y se sentó a la altura del otro. Tomó la computadora y se dispuso a abrirla con una mueca de burla, provocando que Obito saliera rápidamente de su escondite y le quitara el dispositivo, apretándolo contra su pecho.

–Oye, ¿nunca vas a mostrarme uno de tus escritos? Yo te permito ver todo lo que hago, hm– se quejó un poco, quitándole la almohada para abrazarla.

Obito levantó su cabeza de a poco, y no pudo sostenerle demasiado la mirada sin enrojecer de nuevo y volver a hundirla en la manta.

–Aún no estoy preparado. Qué tal si no te gusta– se lo oyó quejumbroso.

–No puedo saber si no leo algo, hm.

Obito se movió un poco, considerándolo.

–De seguro este género no es lo tuyo– una nueva excusa vino en su ayuda.

En verdad quería que Deidara lo leyera, pero quizá no debía mostrarle sus long-fics de parejas hetero de Dragon Ball. El asunto era que tampoco hacía otro tipo de fics, y sus composiciones de poesía le parecían poca cosa comparadas con los autores que esperaba estudiar.

–No lo es, pero– y su tono de voz se volvió ronroneante –. Ya te dije alguna vez que me gustaría leer algo porno de ti. Porno gay, hm– aclaró mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sensualmente por la ancha espalda.

Obito se alteró, pero las caricias lo aquietaron inmediatamente. Adoraba esos toques, hasta algunas veces se descubría soñando despierto con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse aquellas ideas.

–No es lo mío, nunca escribí eso– alegó con timidez –. Tampoco sé si estaría dispuesto a publicar algo así.

Deidara apoyó su mentón en la mano libre, torciendo una sonrisa.

–No hace falta que lo publiques. Lo puedes escribir para mí. Nos puedes escribir a nosotros– se agachó y le mordisqueó los bordes de la oreja antes de susurrarle al oído –: Puedes tomar referencias ahora mismo– sin esfuerzo, le fue quitando la notebook –. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, hm.

Con toda la atención de Obito, fue a revolver entre sus cosas hasta sacar un sobre que llamó la atención del otro. La sensación en su piel al serle arrebatado se mantuvo un buen tiempo, mientras observaba excitado cómo Obito abría el sobre y se ponía a leer.

–¿Qué es esto?– preguntó.

Deidara se trepó a la cama con los movimientos de un ocelote deslizándose en las ramas de un árbol. La voz de Obito le sonó levemente melodiosa, y la suave textura de la manta de pelo sintético le hizo sentir un poco de electricidad en los dedos. Se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua, mirando a un Obito confundido, mientras sentía la humedad comenzar a manchar su ropa interior.

–¿Qué crees que es?– con una mano le acarició el costado del rostro, y subió hacia su cabello, deleitándose en las cosquillas que le producía.

Obito dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sentía el calor inundarle el cuerpo y su voz salía temblorosa de la emoción.

–No me digas que…– y en su mirada se encendió un fuego al ver la confidente azul.

–Hace tiempo que quiero sentir este pedazo desnudo– con fuerza, le apretó el bulto de su entrepierna hasta comenzar a sentirlo endurecerse, ante lo cual gimió con inusual fuerza.

Obito estaba en las nubes y no tenía nada que pensarse.

–Y yo quiero acabarte ahí dentro sin nada– tirando los papeles hacia atrás, tomó a Deidara entre sus brazos y le arrancó la musculosa roja, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama –. Desde hace mucho, también.

Deidara rio con fuerza y subió sus brazos vacilantes. En el momento en que entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Obito, empujó hacia sí con fuerza y su beso se encontró anhelante con el del otro. Obito refregó su apretada entrepierna contra la otra, comenzando a sentir su humedad. Sus manos bajaron ni lentas ni perezosas por su suave costado desnudo hacia los ajustados jeans negros con patrón de telarañas plateadas.

Deidara cerró los ojos, aletargado en la sensación de las manos ajenas recorriéndolo, tocándolo, el sonido del botón desprendiéndose como si hiciera eco en su cráneo, la cremallera bajando rauda como un rayo corta el cielo, el aire enfriando su hipersensible piel e informándole que sus piernas habían sido liberadas de cualquier prenda.

Habiéndole quitado pantalones, bóxer y soquetes, Obito se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se metió el miembro goteante hasta el fondo de su boca. Deidara exclamó extendidamente, y comenzó a batir sus caderas con suavidad mientras la humedad se sentía infinita, y el interior aterciopelado le hacía unas cosquillas que le incitaban a seguir empujando para cruzar los siguientes umbrales de placer.

El Uchiha se irguió, sacándose la camisa azul a cuadros abierta, para hacer lo mismo con la remera blanca de cuello redondo y colorado. Descubriendo así la imponente silueta pálida que era la imagen favorita de Deidara en los últimos tiempos.

Incorporándose sobre sus codos, colocó una mano sobre los últimos abdominales, su pulgar metiéndose bajo el pantalón deportivo hasta donde la mata de pelo se hacía abundante.

–Dame esto– aún haciendo círculos con su mano, fue tirando el elástico hacia abajo –. Dame estoooo…

Obito le retuvo la mano, y aunque quería sacarla de allí, sólo logró presionarla más contra la zona superior de su ingle.

–Deidara, ¿estás bien?

El otro le miró con sus ojos celestes algo nebulosos.

–Creo que me pasé como tú por esconderte las últimas galletas de marihuana hm– sonrió, necesitaba eso luego de haber realizado esa enorme comisión en una tarde.

–Senpai, creo que sería mejor que tomes estas decisiones estando… normal– se preocupó, acariciando la mano que tenía prisionera.

Deidara intentó seguir bajando su mano, pero al encontrarse con resistencia se sentó mejor y se abrazó al torso desnudo, aspirando fuertemente y refregando su cabeza, encantado de la engañosa mezcla de sudor y fuerte perfume alcohólico, y la textura a la vez tan firme y suave de la piel.

–Lo decidí hace mucho– una intensa lamida recorrió una parte de los extensos oblicuos externos que sobresalían del costado ajeno –. Y a diferencia tuya, comí la dosis adecuada como para no estar idiota y sentir demasiado bien esto– tomó su miembro desnudo y lo estrelló contra la sedosa tela deportiva hasta hacerle sentir a Obito su fluido, dejando escapar un quedo gemido –. Presta atención y aprende, hm– y comenzó a empujar contra la pierna del otro hasta quejarse en un movimiento brusco que hizo a su glande doler un poco.

Obito soltó una risita y lo detuvo, tomándole de los hombros para dejarle un delicado beso en los labios.

–Estás algo lento, senpai.

Deidara intentó mirarlo molesto, pero una idea mejor copó su mente.

–Entonces tú irás rápido. Ya me lo has hecho antes así, pero ahora…– finalmente pudo colar su mano y bajar las prendas hasta descubrir el miembro férreo y agrandado, al que acarició como un idólatra –. Si lo haces sin nada voy a sentir más– abrió su boca y se lo fue metiendo lentamente, hasta detenerse por el ahogo para salir –. Así voy a sentir todo.

Los ojos celestes brillaron como nunca mientras convencían a Obito.

Deidara había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo a veces en medio de una masturbación íntima, algo drogado, para que le hiciera venir o lo penetrara de distintas formas mientras se concentraba en sentir. Pero aún no se había presentado la oportunidad de cogérselo desde el principio drogado, y se lamentó su error del día anterior.

Se separó para quedarse igualmente desnudo, y luego lo tomó de la cintura, alzándolo.

Se besaron lentamente mientras Deidara rozaba sus piernas inquietas contra el cuerpo ajeno y su piel se erizaba en casi todo su cuerpo.

–La próxima vez viajaremos juntos– prometió Obito, mitad ilusionado, mitad avergonzado por el incidente pasado. Quería probarlo con Deidara.

Cada vez eran menos las cosas de no deseaba vivir con ese chico.

Deidara se mordió los labios mientras sentía el miembro húmedo de Obito pujar contra su perineo.

–Lo que tú quieras, azulcito.

El guiño que le hizo se deshizo rápidamente cuando su cuerpo fue estampado contra la pared, arrancándole un pequeño grito. Aún aturdido por la sensación de fuerte choque en su espalda, observó como los pies de Obito tomaban posición.

–Pon tus manos sobre mi cabeza– y Deidara le hizo caso comenzando a reírse, mientras Obito lo subía hasta posicionarle los muslos sobre sus hombros –. Por favor, intenta sostenerte, senpai.

Mientras sentía los dedos finos juguetear en su cabello, abrió la boca y estiró la lengua buscando su apertura. Tuvo que reacomodar un poco la postura de ambos para a la siguiente comenzar a comerle el culo.

Deidara pasó de unas suaves caricias a un fiero apriete de sus cabellos, mientras la humedad de la lengua inquieta de Obito se le hacía casi insoportable. Pero enseguida suspiró y le empezó a pedir más, mientras el calor, la humedad, la rugosidad encima y la suavidad del terciopelo debajo avanzaban en su piel volátil, extendiendo las sensaciones por todo su trasero, ingle y glúteos, erizándole hasta los tobillos y los codos.

Obito sintió como el cuerpo de Deidara se hacía más pesado, dejando de ayudarle a sostenerse. Más eso no era un problema para él. Con una mano le sostuvo el pecho contra la pared y procuró meter la legua más profundo. La piel delicada y siempre perfumada de Deidara le incitaba a seguir saboreándola y llenándola de saliva que su boca no se cansaba de producir, enardecido por su deseo. La voz lerda solo servía para ponerlo más duro, y comenzó a lamer con mayor velocidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba goteando abundantemente el piso entre sus pies desnudos.

Paró un instante mientras observaba a Deidara, quien se hallaba perdido en su propio mar de placer personal, la cabeza moviéndose lentamente con la cortina de cabello enmarañada cubriéndole salvajemente el rostro, los labios y la nariz asomando perceptivos.

Necesitaba ponérsela.

Lo sostuvo mejor mientras se alejaba para dirigirse hacia la mesa de noche, donde lo bajó. Deidara apretó su falo contra su cadera, deslizándose con gracia mientras se entretenía en su cuello, los brazos rodeándole sin presiones. Intentando no caer, Obito encontró el lubricante a base de agua y lo abrió apurado, enardecido por los movimientos de Deidara. Interrumpió su momento para besarle en la boca, ante lo que el rubio correspondió, saltando también hacia su cintura. Obito lo volvió a cargar contra la pared en la postura anterior, y mientras le besaba el pene, testículos, bajando por el perineo hacia al agujero, echó sin ver una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su miembro, expandiéndolo expectante por toda su longitud. Se detuvo para maniobrar otro poco, introduciendo un dedo lubricado en el ano de Deidara.

El otro empezó un suave gemido feliz, ufanamente gatuno. Con sus ojos espontáneamente cerrados, se recreaba en las delicadas sensaciones que le recorrían el interior, siendo más consciente que nunca de las pequeñas diferencias de cada nuevo dedo que se introducía, alguno menos lubricado que el otro, aquel con el nudillo más grande, las uñas cortas estrellándose cada tanto contra su piel escaldada. La sensación de esos dedos fisgones se mantuvo un buen tiempo después de que se retiraran, sobrescribiendo esas impresiones con las de la rápida huida y el sentir del deslizamiento repitiéndose una y otra vez en su memoria corporal, sobrecargando y empujando sus sentidos a sobrepasar otro nivel de comprensión.

Obito se posicionó frente a su entrada, flexionando un poco las rodillas antes de entrar de una despiadada estocada. No había podido resistirlo, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con aquello. El solo tacto de su glande desnudo contra la firme entrada bastó para hacerle perder la cabeza, y quiso sentirlo todo de golpe. Deidara aulló y empezó a soltar el aire con fuerza, mientras Obito retrocedía un par de veces con lentitud, antes de largarse potentemente a la carga. La voz de Deidara se volvió un poco más ronca, y Obito no sabía si quedarse con aquello, o con lo caldeado que era ese interior. ¿Cuándo le había quemado como esa vez? ¿Cómo pudo vivir sin conocer su textura completa durante ese tiempo? Sus brazos flexionados trabaron los huecos detrás de las rodillas del artista, puso sus palmas contra la pared e incrementó la velocidad de su cadera, obligando a Deidara a sostenerse de su cuello para no desmoronarse.

Deidara no podía superar el hecho de sentir a Obito como si fuera una continuación de su piel, de lo impregnados que los sentía. Se sentía abierto y recorrido como nunca, presa de una constante vibración eléctrica que sacudía todo su cuerpo con cada estocada y lo desorientaba con los roces de su espalda en la fría rugosidad de la pared. Los movimientos lo hechizaban y respondía apretando sus pies contra la parte baja del otro, encantado de la cosquilla que le provocaba en las plantas, cuando una fuerte sacudida lo golpeó contra la pared. Incluso pese al persistente dolor en su cráneo, eso le encantó.

Obito le susurró disculpas mientras le acariciaba con frenesí la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Pero no se iba a cortar por aquello, menos si Deidara seguía lanzando esos sonidos de anhelos como quejas para ser bien atendido. Decidió no soltarle la cabeza para así protegerle de la pared con su mano, y volvió a retomar el rápido ritmo de sus embestidas, sin poder controlar toda la energía que se le escapaba y lo obligaba a estampar más y más al chico contra el muro.

Deidara gritaba descontrolado, ya sin hacer más nada excepto sentir la rudeza de su compañero y empezar a experimentar una sensación que pronto se convertiría en un lento y permanente orgasmo. Los golpes en su espalda y cadera, la mano firme salvándole el cráneo, y el rostro salvaje de Obito lo estaban arrastrando hacia la locura; sus alaridos sólo interrumpidos por cada estampida que su cuerpo recibía entre aquel hombre y la pared.

Obito gruñía cada tanto intentando aplastarlo más aún contra el concreto, desesperado por hacerle sentir tanto su dominancia como el deseo que le provocaba el cuerpo de Deidara y la confianza que había depositado en él. Con la mente en blanco, sólo pendiente de deslizarse más y más en su interior y torturarlo cada tanto con la cabeza en su entrada, gritó desatando todo un torrente de fantasías que el rubio le provocaba, enardecido como si las hubiera completado a todas.

Deidara gimoteó cuando su largo orgasmo finalmente se expresó en una explosión de todas las sensaciones las cuales salpicaban con fuerza desde lo profundo de su verga y se estrellaban entre los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos, pegándolos más y contrastando el calor creciente con el frío helado del muro.

Caliente y tórrido, Obito lo golpeó con todo su cuerpo contra la pared varias veces más, castigando a su glande contra un suave monte que le hizo perder la cabeza y explotar en semen contra la próstata ya debilitada pero aún hipersensibilizada de Deidara.

La sensual exclamación que duró más de la cuenta le provocó una avalancha de emociones y sentimientos, de los cuales no pudo distinguir ninguno, y mientras besaba y mordía un hombro se preguntó hasta qué punto Deidara estaba sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez y si se encontraba bien consciente de aquello.

Mientras Deidara se restregaba suavemente contra él, hipnotizado, Obito se salió de él y observó el chorro blanco caer al suelo y extenderse. Se sentó en la cama, agotado, con el artista encima suyo. Deidara contemplada el pecho sudoroso y lo tocaba como si hubiera descubierto algo jamás visto. El movimiento agitado, el calor y el frío que se conjugaban, incitaban sus yemas y palmas, moviendo un poco la cabeza, entre maravillado y confundido.

Le costó levantar la vista siguiendo la línea del cuello, adonde el corto pelo negro brillaba en sudor. Obito lo sostenía, igualmente hipnotizado, intentando guardar sus pensamientos celeros para sí, obligándose a disfrutar de sus caricias sinuosas en vez de reducirlo contra la cama y hacérselo de nuevo.

Deidara lamió con lentitud el sudor de su pecho, bebiéndolo encantado en su sabor salado. Obito cerró los ojos, dándole vía libre, mientras su bálano volvía a pararse, endurecido hacia el techo.

Cuando no pudo más, se puso de pie volviendo a alzar a Deidara bruscamente, y estampándolo contra la pared, le levantó los muslos cálidos y lo penetró de una violenta estocada, a las que siguieron otras y otras con energía creciente, facilitadas por el ano ahora húmedo y resbaloso, deshaciendo al chico entre su cuerpo mientras lo golpeaba sin piedad contra el muro.

Deidara apenas si se sostenía de sus hombros.

–¡NGAAH, AAHN!– sus gritos se escucharon desde otros departamentos, hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Luego de encontrarse en el mercado y comprar lo necesario, volvían a la casa conversando sobre banalidades. Obito intentaba ocultar el hecho de que esta vez estaba apurado, pero cuando Deidara se dio cuenta, lo achacó a los estudios del morocho. Lo cierto es que se hallaba muy inspirado desde el día anterior, y ya quería encerrarse a practicar.

Mientras esperaba impaciente a que Deidara encontrara el manojo de llaves en su bolso, dado que él mismo había vuelto a olvidárselas, oyó pasos por el pasillo que lo pusieron nervioso. Deidara había gritado hasta quedarse afónico, y él no había tenido cabeza para sugerirle que bajara el volumen. Su impaciencia creció, mientras Deidara rebuscaba en el lío que tenía por bolso. Cuando el rubio dio con algo que tintineaba, una pareja apareció por el pasillo.

Obito clavó la vista en la cerradura, dispuesto a ignorarlos.

–Disculpen. Veo que son los vecinos del cuarto B– les increpó un hombre pelirrojo de mirada dulce, seguido por una chica de cabello violeta recogido en un moño.

–Así es, hm. ¿Y tú quién eres?– respondió Deidara con rapidez.

Obito se puso rojo. Ya quería desaparecer de allí.

–Ah, yo soy Yahiko y ella es mi novia Konan.

–Del sexto B, hm– lo interrumpió Deidara.

Yahiko parpadeó un par de veces antes de proseguir la charla.

–Sí. Disculpen que sea tan directo, pero quería pedirles si pueden ser menos ruidosos. Que tengan un buen día– medroso de un momento a otro, tomó la mano de su novia y apuró el paso por el pasillo, mientras Obito sentía que iría a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

–Tranquilo, tu novia disfruta al oírnos, hm.

El pelirrojo se frenó.

–No ofendas a mi pareja, yo no ofendía a la tuya. ¿Verdad, ángel?– terminó, dirigiéndose a la chica.

Ella estaba más colorada que Obito.

–T-te juro, lo puedo explicar amor– cuchicheó, tirando de su mano, huyendo del lugar.

Obito miró atónito a Deidara, quien se reía mudamente.

–A mí no me molestan los ruidos– con voz sibilante, Orochimaru salió del departamento de enfrente cargando dos bolsas de basura.

La sangre se les heló en las venas, y apurados metieron llave para prácticamente esconderse en el departamento.

–¡Siempre me da escalofríos!– soltó Obito, dejando las bolsas en la mesada.

–A mí igual, hm– admitió Deidara de mala gana, buscando los productos frescos para llevarlos al refrigerador. Ese tipo serpentesco siempre hacía apariciones que inquietaban a todos los vecinos.

–Y Dei, ¡te dije que no gritaras tanto!– los tomates que habían comprado eran más pálidos que el rostro de su compañero.

Deidara le sacó la lengua.

–Te encanta oírme. Ayer no te quejaste, hm.

Obito decidió guardar los enseres del baño, si lo veía a los ojos perdería por completo frente a él.

–Ayer fue distinto– se escuchó su voz alejada.

Deidara sonrió mientras se descalzaba y echaba en el sillón, abrazando su cojín de Takashi Murakami.

–Te gustó– le guiñó un ojo al verlo pasar.

Disfrutaba el verlo colorearse. Su timidez le resultaba adictiva.

Obito quiso cambiar de tema.

–Me asombra lo que insinuaste de aquella chica, parecía que tenías razón. ¿Crees que seas de esas… fujoshi?

Deidara se encogió de hombros, repasando los diseños de calaveras y flores de su cojín.

–Siempre nos ve emocionada, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

–No.

Sin saber qué más hacer, decidió emprender la retirada.

–Tengo que estudiar– se dirigió a la habitación de ambos.

–Ayer no me pediste ni una sola vez que bajara la voz, hm– siguió.

Obito se paró bajo el marco de la puerta, dándose vuelta lentamente.

–Ayer estabas…– buscó palabras, pero ninguna era adecuada –. Especial.

Deidara sonrió, mordiéndose el pulgar.

–A mí también me gustó mucho, hm.

Obito sonrió nervioso, volviendo a colorearse.

–Gracias. Voy a… Tengo que estudiar, jum.

Deidara le lanzó un beso antes de prender la televisión.

–Buena suerte, azulcito.

* * *

Encerrado en la habitación, Obito se sacudió la ropa, acalorado. Por mucha timidez que hubiera pasado con el tal Yahiko, debía olvidarse de eso si es que quería cumplir con su objetivo. Llevaba bien la universidad por el momento, pero en sus tiempos libres trabajaba lo mejor que podía en aquello y lo mejor era que Deidara no sospechaba nada. Quería terminarlo de una vez por todas, y sorprenderlo. Con las manos húmedas y asegurándose de que Deidara no irrumpiría, fue a por su notebook.

Mientras esperaba a que se iniciara el sistema operativo, se quedó contemplando el particular póster de Deidara que conoció apenas puso un pie allí por primera vez. La explosión del planeta Namek, hecho especialmente relevante para el rubio en Dragon Ball, quien era especialmente fanático del malvado Freezer. Incluso se había asombrado cuando vieron algunos capítulos de aquel arco juntos y Deidara se burlaba de cuando Freezer atacaba a Goku por la espalda, arguyendo que le caían mal los héroes que se hacían los chulos. Obito arguyó que Goku no se hacía el chulo, solo que era inocente y honesto, pero Deidara sólo le gritaba a la pantalla para que el villano destruyera todo, como si con ello fuera a lograr cambios argumentales en una historia hacía años terminada. Obito había cambiado de opinión poco a poco al conocer a los amigos de Deidara, que se metían con él por defender al malvado. Lo cierto era que Deidara tenía una fijación muy especial por las explosiones, cuanto más destructivas mejor, y aunque en su momento le inquietó un poco, no le tomó demasiado tiempo acostumbrarse a su peculiar modo de ver las cosas, llegando inclusive a enzarzarse en peleas argumentales con Akatsuchi. Además, no era como si Deidara estuviera totalmente del lado de Freezer, sino que le molestaba enormemente la necesidad de ser inmortal del bellaco y celebraba su muerte.

Esas cosas le resultaron contradictorias en un inicio. No había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que comprendió la lógica férrea de Deidara, y cómo aunque a veces sintiera la necesidad de ponérsela a prueba, tenía sentido en todo lo que hacía y creaba. Deidara era un ser bastante original, de fuertes ideas propias, muy distinto al Obito policía que vivía bajo la ley de Madara. La diferencia lo atraía como una mosca hacia la luz. Y cada vez lo disfrutaba más y más.

Sacudió la cabeza, buscando el archivo que tenía pendiente. No tenía que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, su relación con Deidara era química y nada más. Y hablando de química, mejor escribir de explosiones de las buenas y sorprender al artista en algún momento libre. Se emocionó al darse cuenta de lo poco que le quedaba.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero que lo iba a terminar, lo iba a terminar.

* * *

Las últimas mañanas, Deidara había estado más curioso de lo normal, demasiado perspicaz. Malditos sean sus nervios que le jugaban en contra y le ponían en evidencia demasiado fácil.

–¿Qué tienes, hm?– insitió por tercera vez, untando miel en su pan tostado –. ¿Estás pensando en cosas muy sucias para hacerme, hm?

Obito se atragantó con su tostada y el té con leche apenas si sirvió para que volviera a tragar bien. Deidara sólo se reía, contemplándolo analítico detrás de sus manos, jugueteando con sus pulseras tejidas.

–Últimamente te comes las uñas cuando escribes o si me quedo mirándote, hm. Quizás andas en cosas raras.

–No, no– se apresuró con la voz rasposa.

–¿Necesitas ayuda artística?

Obito lo miró con rapidez, dudando. No, eso no. Todo había sido un error y lo mejor era que Deidara nunca se enterara.

–No, está bien, senpai.

Deidara se mordió la lengua para que no se le escapara decirle que adoraba que lo siguiera llamando así. Él también se ocupó del contenido de su taza. Ya vería cómo emboscarlo más tarde.

* * *

Había dejado a Obito estudiando, bajo la excusa de tener que atender una reunión urgente con Onoki. Se quedó esperando unos cinco minutos en el pasillo, tras lo cual volvió a ingresar a la vivienda de puntillas, con tanto sigilo que se felicitó a sí mismo. Obito se había movido de habitación, le escuchaba teclear desde allí.

Despacio se acercó, recordando que el morocho le había dicho que tenía muchos libros por leer. Detrás de la puerta y quieto como un gato, veía a Obito boca abajo echado sobre la cama, moviendo vertiginosamente un documento. Se comía las uñas y hacía cambios de tanto en tanto. Quizás era uno de sus fanfictions, pero con sólo quedarse viendo de lejos no iba a enterarse de mucho.

Gracias a estar solo calzado con sus soquetes, avanzó como un felino con patas de algodón y se abalanzó sobre su espalda, rodeándole hombros y brazos con los propios.

El grito de Obito hizo eco en la casa, pero antes de hacerle una llave a su atacante, se detuvo al ver esas hebras rubias tan conocidas y reconocer la voz que le había dicho "buh".

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Tobi?– un apodo extraño que Deidara le ponía a veces.

Obito quiso bajar la tapa de su laptop, pero Deidara, prendido como una rémora encima suyo, no se lo permitió.

–¿Problemas creativos de nuevo? ¿No ibas a estudiar?– le murmuró en la oreja, para luego hacer presión con sus labios sobre el cuello y soplar, creando un efecto de sonido gracioso que debilitó a un cosquilloso Obito.

–Deidara, creí que te habías ido– con dificultad movía su cuello, intentando escapar de las cosquillas de la boca de Deidara.

–Definitivamente no estás estudiando, hm. ¿Es uno de tus fics? ¿Puedo leer?– estiró una mano hacia el mouse táctil.

–¡Deidara!– le sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza que enseguida reprimió, mientras sentía que su corazón le explotaría en el pecho.

–Ya son meses. Dijiste que alguna vez me mostrarías. Incluso creí que podrías escribirme una historia– la voz de Deidara se había vuelto melosa.

Cuando Obito giró dificultosamente su cuello, se encontró con una expresión de puchero de manual, los ojos celestes enormes y más brillantes que nunca.

–¡Senpai!

–No quieres mostrarme– acusó Deidara.

–E-es que…

Deidara lo aplastó más.

–Sólo unas líneas. Quiero saber qué escribe mi discípulo al que nunca le enseño nada, hm.

Obito lo meditó unos segundos, tan acelerado como su corazón. Qué más daba ya. A fin de cuentas, el fic estaba terminado pero él no podía decidirse a si era bueno o no. Esa no era su área, y por muchas referencias que buscó y releyó, no tenía confianza con nadie para pedir por una segunda opinión.

El problema era la temática de la historia.

–Está bien, pero sólo– Deidara se sentó encima suyo, echándole más peso.

Obito aprovechó para abrazarse a la notebook.

–Sólo las partes que yo te muestre, ¿entiendes?– clamó con voz firme.

–Sí, hm– accedió de inmediato Deidara, volviéndose a echar sobre su espalda.

Obito suspiró, esa buena voluntad era todo menos creíble. Movió el cursor hacia el inicio de la historia y hundió la cabeza en el colchón, poniéndose morado.

–Lee hasta la parte de la escalera de caracol de la mansión. El resto tengo que cambiarlo.

Y cedió el mando.

Deidara comenzó a leer con avidez, poniéndose más cómodo aún encima del otro. Es que aquella espalda ancha le gustaba demasiado.

Mordiéndose un pulgar, al cabo de un rato soltó un grito.

–¡Somos nosotros! ¡Nos escribiste! ¡¿Este es el fic porno que te pedí cuando nos conocimos, hm?!

–Claro que no, es lo que me pediste pero no es porno– se escuchó la voz apagada entre las mantas.

Deidara miró hacia abajo, sólo para distinguir unas orejas rojas entre el cabello siempre desordenado. Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo derecho y continuó haciendo _scroll_ , atento a la historia. Le pareció que Obito escribía bien, a pesar de no saber demasiado sobre escritura, se dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y la escritura era fluida.

–Avísame cuando llegues a la parte de la escalera de caracol– escuchó el hilillo de voz.

–Claro, hm.

Deidara ya había pasado esa parte, devorándose la ficción. En la historia, Obito era un policía que llegaba alterado a una mansión en fiesta que se parecía a la del abuelo de su amiga Kurotsuchi. El policía había sido llamado por los altercados que un jovencito había provocado con fuegos artificiales en la gran piscina, y abriéndose paso entre jóvenes alocados por el alcohol y las drogas, había dado con un hermoso rubio responsable de los destrozos.

El estómago de Deidara se sintió algo liviano al leer la descripción de sí mismo, que de a momentos se volvía etérea y poética. ¿Así era como lo veía Obito? Su corazón golpeó furioso contra la espalda que estaba aplastando.

La historia continuaba con Obito policía teniendo unos diálogos parecidos a los que mantuvieron cuando se conocieron. El Obito policía estaba enojado por la irreverencia del joven que había esposado, pero extrañamente y sin dar razones a sus motivos, en vez de sacarlo de la mansión lo llevaba escaleras arriba en busca de alguna suite que escuchó nombrar a la que, Deidara sospechaba, era la personificación en la ficción de su amiga Kurotsuchi.

Sonrió al sentirse bien representado. Sabía lo que había alterado a Obito cuando se conocieron, pero sólo al leer esa versión en el fic, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había excitado y trastocado. El orgullo se le escaparía del pecho de un momento a otro.

_"–¡Ve más rápido!– dije empujando al hermoso joven, quien gimió provocador al sentir el apriete de las esposas._

_Me apreté contra su espalda y le respiré en la nuca, deseoso de asegurar mi dominancia. No permitiría que creyera que era él quien mandaba allí"._

Deidara rio, realmente a Obito le había molestado aquella vez cuando en la patrulla, le había dicho que no tenía carácter para mandarle.

–¿Ya llegas?

–Aún no, soy lento, hm– se inventó –. Recuerda que en Bellas Artes leía muy poco.

Obito resopló y Deidara se esforzó por ignorar lo adorable que le parecía. Siguió leyendo, rogando por no tener una erección. Estaba seguro de que se encontraría con un relato erótico.

_"¿Dónde estamos? Espero que no nos descubran", pensé nervioso, mirando desesperado la gran cantidad de puertas elegantes. No escapó a mi mirada cómo el joven miraba una en particular, que se encontraba semi abierta._

_–¡Camina!– abrí la puerta de una patada, descubriendo una enorme suite con una cama redonda de sábanas de satén negro. Sin saber lo que hacía, lo lancé con violencia a la cama. Me había provocado demasiado, pero el querer avanzar así sobre él me hizo preguntarme por mi conducta._

_Todo se complicó cuando comprendí lo nervioso que me ponían esos ojos celestes que me volvieron loco desde que lo vi."_

Deidara tragó, preguntándose difusamente si aquello no era una proyección, alguna especie de confesión de parte. Quisiera o no saber, el morbo le incitó a leer más.

_"El portazo que di fue demasiado violento, pero necesitaba expulsar esos pensamientos confusos de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, el joven artista volvió a atacar, sorprendiéndome una vez más._

_–¿Qué va a hacer, oficial? ¿Va a inspeccionarme con el arma reglamentaria oficial, um?– graznó divertido al final de su frase. Aún no entiendo por qué lo hace, pero todo lo que dijo me hizo ponerme más duro."_

Deidara se excitó, imaginándose que todo aquello sucedía.

–¿Ya llegaste?

–¡Soy lento, hm!

_"–Te has ganado una inspección de orificios– sentencié, seguro como nunca antes lo estuve"._

A Deidara se le escapó otra risa.

–¡¿Por dónde vas?!

–Por donde me detienes y te tiro los galgos, hm.

–Ah.

_"Y entonces, bajé la cremallera de mi pantalón, dejando al descubierto mi turgente bóxer negro, que le abrió los ojos como si estuviera frente a su postre favorito. Se agitó sobre la cama, esposado, y eso hizo que mi glande secretara un poco de precum._

_–Ahora te voy a aplicar la ley– como si lo estuviera condenando y mi cuerpo fuera el arma ejecutora, me bajé el bóxer, mi pene erecto apuntando hacia su rostro"._

Deidara sentía que iría a desmayarse.

–Espera, la parte donde te detengo está al principio– alarmado, Obito levantó el rostro, para descubrir que la pantalla mostraba la parte donde su antiguo yo policía se abalanzaba sobre el chico esposado en la cama –. ¡Deidara!

El artista quiso agarrar la computadora, pero Obito se incorporó con fuerza y la elevó alto sobre su cabeza.

–¡Déjame leer! ¡Tienes talento, hm!– desesperado, Deidara se arrodilló sobre el colchón y estiró sus manos infructuosamente.

–N-no– colorado, Obito la mantuvo a buen recaudo. Debió saber que Deidara haría eso.

–¡Pero me gusta la historia!– se quejó –. ¡Se nota que la escribiste para nosotros, no es justo que sólo tú la conozcas!

Obito dudó. Había escrito guarradas que jamás creyó que escribiría. Cosas obscenas que no le enseñaban en la universidad. Un estilo que nunca había imaginado para sí. Todo por la insistencia que tuvo Deidara al conocerle, de que hiciera algo erótico sobre ellos.

¿Estaría bien mostrarlas? Algunas eran de alto calibre, siguió pensando.

Además de que literal, versaban sobre ellos dos.

–N-no estoy seguro con todo, lo erótico no es lo mío y creo que me pasé en algunas partes– confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Deidara se le acercó un poco, sintiéndose duro y con el pecho desbocado. Obito era tan atrevido y tan tímido, que lo volvería loco.

–Hagamos algo, hm– le pasó una mano detrás del cuello, y con el índice de la otra, le fue contorneando los labios –. Actuemos lo que sigue, hm.

El cerebro de Obito tuvo que hacer varios chispazos antes de arrancar de nuevo.

–¿Q-q-qué?

Deidara hizo aquello que tanto le hacía perder la cabeza. Reír, morderse los labios, acercar su nariz hacia la suya.

–Leámoslo juntos, hagámoslo juntos– le pasó la otra mano por detrás del cuello –. Yo creo que sí escribiste pornografía, pervertido hm– le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Obito tragó, era un mentiroso.

–Sí– admitió –. Y creo que puse cosas de ti que no debía. Lo siento.

Deidara alzó las cejas, azuzado.

–Quiero saberlas todas. Quiero que me leas y me hagas todo lo que escribiste allí, hm.

Sin saber si era para convencerlo o no, le dejó un suave beso en los labios.

Las defensas de Obito terminaron por caer. Bajó la notebook, dejándola sobre la cama.

–Espera aquí, debo buscar algo que reemplace a las esposas.

Mierda, no debió haber devuelto su uniforme y sus esposas.

Deidara se aceleró, luego se inclinó para leer el fic, deseoso de desnudarse. Pero en la pantalla, él seguía con ropa. Suspiró intranquilo, viendo cómo Obito volvía con un cinto del armario.

A Deidara no le iban esas cosas.

Se mojó.

A Deidara, sólo le iban esas cosas con Obito.

–E-espero que esto no te lastime, si te llega a do-doler sólo dime– tartamudeó con la mirada baja.

Deidara se sintió listo para pedirle que le haga lo que quiera, que lo masoqueara y lo hiciera su esclavo sexual, lo que fuera con tal de sentir esa timidez que no se condecía con la firmeza con la que Obito tensaba el cinturón, decidido a hacerlo, como si lo hubiera ensayado en su mente un millón de veces.

De nuevo se asomaba la fiera que sólo él hacía salir a la luz.

–Apégate al guión y deja de pensar en esas cosas, hm– se dio la vuelta, y sintió cómo el cinto comenzaba a ser colocado con suavidad alrededor de sus muñecas. Justo cuando juzgaba que Obito sería blando, sintió un fuerte apretón que le cortó un poco la circulación y lo inmovilizó por completo.

Enseguida Obito lo estampó boca arriba contra el colchón, y se encaramó sobre él.

–¿Estás bien?– en sus ojos, aún había alguna sombra de duda, algún miedo a haber perdido el cuidado.

Cuidado con el que Deidara, siempre rebelde a que le controlaran en la cama, ya no quería saber nada.

–Insisto, apégate al guión maldita sea– el no saber nada de lo que vendría lo hacía arder de deseo. Esa experiencia era totalmente nueva –. Lee el fic, hm.

Obito se tildó unos momentos.

–¿Q-que lo lea?

–Sí– sonrió, moviendo las piernas inquieto bajo la prisión del otro –. Lee todo, lee los diálogos también.

Obito decidió que todo le importaba una mierda.

–Entonces, tú tendrás que leer los tuyos– se agachó y le lamió con obscenidad la cara y la boca, arrancándole un sonido de anhelo –. Y no vas a poder decir ni gemir nada que no esté escrito– su voz sonó oscura de repente.

El glande de Deidara se humedeció, mojando bóxer y pantalones.

–Lo que usted diga, señor oficial.

Empalmado como el granito, Obito le apretó los codos contra el colchón, haciéndole doblar la espalda dolorosamente contra sus muñecas aprisionadas.

Luego se abrió el jean, bajó su bóxer, y suspiró, acomodando la laptop cerca de la cabeza de Deidara.

–"Entonces, me puse de rodillas encima de su cuello, mientras él se arrastraba como podía para acomodarse mejor, su mirada oscureciéndose de la lujuria"– leyó, intentando no sentirse ridículo.

Deidara imitó los movimientos del fic sin poder despegar su vista del pene turgente que estaba encima suyo. Su mirada se oscureció, y Obito supo que era todo menos actuación.

Tragó y se obligó a seguir, el pulso acelerándose en su muñeca.

–"Tomé mi verga con firmeza y la bajé, apuntándola hacia su boca"– hizo el gesto, viendo como Deidara abría la boca con hambre.

Mierda, quería que se la chupara, pero el guión aún no se lo permitía.

–Aún tienes la boca cerrada en el fic– anunció dudoso, dispuesto a hacer lo que Deidara quisiera en vez de lo que estaba escrito.

Sorprendentemente, Deidara cerró la boca, sus ojos brillando mientras se apegaba al guión lo mejor que podía, sus piernas retorciéndose para contener su propia erección.

Obito decidió que era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

–"El…"– se trabó, cómo se le pudo ocurrir escribir eso. La mirada apremiante de Deidara le advirtió que no se saliera de lo escrito –. "El hermoso rubio mantenía su boca cerrada. Bajé mi glande a centímetros de sus labios. 'Declárate culpable', le ordené. Pero el chico negó con la cabeza, sonriéndose".

Por todos los dioses, ahora sí que se sentía un pervertido.

Deidara negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Obito respiró.

–"Declárate culpable, o te dispararé con mi arma"– se sentía ridículo.

El movimiento agitado de Deidara no parecía pensar lo mismo.

–"El chico volvió a negar con su cabeza y…"– azorado, tomó la notebook y la puso frente a Deidara.

El artista negó con la cabeza y leyó y actuó lo que seguía.

–"Dispárame en medio de la boca, hm"– y muy entretenido con la historia, abrió la boca más grande de lo que Obito lo había imaginado en el fic.

Mierda.

Dejó la laptop a la vista de ambos.

–"El muchacho me exasperaba y me excitaba a partes iguales. Bajé…".

Se detuvo, sin poder seguir leyendo en voz alta. Sólo leyó en silencio.

_"Bajé como una bala, enterrándole mi verga hasta el fondo de su garganta"._

Obito bajó como una bala, enterrándole la verga hasta donde la garganta de Deidara se lo permitió. El gemido del artista lo incitó, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas follándole la boca, tal como había escrito en su fic. Se la folló varias veces, costándole parar a leer lo que seguía.

–"Le saqué mi verga con un ruido de sopapa, y el muy vicioso quiso lamerla infructuosamente, fallando en el aire".

Se salió y Deidara intentó lamerlo, la verga de Obito escapando por poco a su alcance. No parecía ofendido por haber sido descrito como un vicioso. Obito se envalentonó un poco. Le volvió a mostrar la pantalla.

–"Dispárame en medio de la boca, cobarde"– leyó apasionado, completamente metido en la historia.

Una caricia a su ego y a su lujuria.

–"Tú no me dices que hacer", le escupí. Y rabioso ante su irreverencia, lo volví a cog-" oh, Dios– sin poder aguantarse más, le metió la verga en la boca y volvió a cogérsela con rapidez.

Deidara la apretó, la chupó, gimió como un loco. El guión decía que en aquella parte Deidara ni siquiera podía gemir de lo llena que tenía la boca, pero lo veía tan alzado que parecía que los gemidos de celo se le escaparían por todos los poros.

Oírlos un poco no haría daño.

Pero justo en ese momento, Deidara alcanzó a leer algo y se obligó a silenciarse todo lo que pudo, aplicándose en cambio a succionar con más fuerza y empeño.

Obito volvió a leer, cada vez más apresurado. El sexo no podría ser tan lento como leer aquel fic.

–"Lo cogí, y lo cogí"– cada vez le costaba más hablar, no largar el guión al carajo y dejarse venir en aquella boquita suave –. "Lo cogí hasta que por fin, atravesando su ahogo, Deidara gimió como una perra en celo".

Ya había leído la parte polémica. Esperaba recibir una patada o una mordida, pero sólo escuchó el gemido más animal que había oído en mucho tiempo.

Atreviéndose a mirarlo, se encontró con que los ojos de Deidara, azules como el mar tormentoso, aprobaban todo lo que había leído.

Curioso.

O quizás no tanto.

Obito sabía lo que seguía.

Se salió de él y lo tomó de la cadera. Como a una pluma, lo giró y lo puso en cuatro.

–"Me salí de él, lo tomé girando su liviano cuerpo y lo puse en cuatro. Por kami-sama, necesitaba ensartar a ese rubio como a una brocheta"– ya ni le ponía demasiada entonación, leía apurado como el viento.

Deidara gimió al escuchar todo aquello e imaginárselo, y a Obito no le volvió a importar que eso no estuviera en el guión. Lo podría agregar después.

–"A los jóvenes como tú les faltaron unas buenas nalgadas en el pasado"– leyó, y Deidara apretó su trasero en anticipación, deseando ser castigado –. "Pero yo soy más blando que mis compañeros, y creo que hay que intentar otras cosas antes de pasar a los correctivos más duros"– era cierto, había querido poner algo de su pensamiento como antiguo policía en la historia.

Deidara alcanzó a quedarse quieto, evitando un movimiento de deseo inconsciente. Obito se dio cuenta, y le costó aún más concentrarse.

–Lee– le señaló la pantalla.

Deidara miró.

–"'No eres capaz de ser duro conmigo, hm', me provocó el rubio. Por su mirada, sabía que todo ese juego le estaba gustando".

Deidara le ponía tanta entonación, que la excitación de Obito se duplicó.

–"¿Quieres saber hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar, pequeño vándalo?"

–"'No creo que muy profundo, hm'".

 _"Y Deidara levantó más el trasero, abriéndolo deseoso a mi sexo"_ , leyeron ambos en silencio _._

Deidara hizo todo aquello.

–"'Tú lo pediste', gruñí"– Obito gruñó, volviéndose a meter en el papel. Era lo que le provocaba que Deidara le abriera el culo así –. "Le lamí el trasero varias veces, succionándole su rosada entrada"– Obito lo hizo, y Deidara se agitó deseoso ante el contacto de la lengua fuerte y húmeda.

Obito se alejó unos instantes para seguir leyendo.

–"Sin pensar en nada, me metí en él sin dilatarlo. El grito que dio fue seguido por un pedido de más, le gustaba ser ensartado sin preparación". Deidara, yo…

–¡Hazlo!– ordenó.

–No puedo hacértelo sin dilatarte. Te lastimaría– si le hubieran dicho que actuaría lo que escribió, habría sido más cuidadoso.

–No me importa. ¡No pierdas el ritmo!– lo espoleó impaciente.

–Pero Dei…

–¡Rómpeme el culo, Obito Uchiha!– rugió tan fuerte, que el eco se escuchó en la casa varias veces.

Y quizás también en los pasillos.

Obito parpadeó, asimilando.

–"Sin pensar en nada, me metí en él sin dilatarlo…"– sosteniéndole una nalga con una mano, guió su pene hacia la entrada semiabierta, metiendo el glande. Suspiró, encendido –. "El grito que dio…".

–¡Métela toda, hm!

–¡Dei-senpai, no te salgas del guión!

–¡Entonces métela toda, otaku de clóset!

Obito cerró los ojos y empujó, sintiendo la resistencia de la carne un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Deidara gritó con una mezcla de excitación y dolor, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, cumplió con lo que ponía el escrito.

–¡M-más!

Obito resopló, sudando a mares.

–"…le gustaba ser ensartado sin preparación"– si no leía, perdería la cabeza –. "Le tomé de las muñecas esposadas, y usándolo como palanca, comencé a entrar y salir deliciosamente de él…"– sus caderas comenzaron a penetrarlo y a retroceder, mientras los gemidos de Deidara derrotaban a cualquier coro de ángeles –. "… mis caderas golpeando con cada vez más fuerza…"– empujó como si odiase ese culo redondo –. "… hasta hacerlo sentir azotado por mis pelotas en movimiento"– jadeó con aire fugitivo.

Obito apretó las muñecas sujetas al cinturón con más fuerza, y aunque no estaba en el guión, también le hundió la cabeza contra el colchón, mientras elevaba la velocidad al límite de su capacidad, sintiendo sus trabajados abdominales doler, escuchando el constante chasquido de sus testículos estrellándose contra esas nalgas rosadas como el mar bravío contra los bordes finales de un acantilado.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sin dilatación ni una buena humectación, se estaba deslizando con una enorme facilidad. Quizás la felación y el beso negro ayudaron, aunque habían sido demasiado rápidos. Quizás el ir tan empalmado y secretando líquido preseminal eran la respuesta. Quizás estaban muy transpirados. Quizás Deidara lo que más quería en su vida era a su verga con o sin preparación bien adentro. No entendía nada, excepto que ya no quería leer más. Quería hacerlo suyo, hacérselo hasta que ambos cayeran muertos.

Intuyendo aquellos pensamientos, Deidara torció su cuello dolorosamente y se obligó a leer como pudo.

–"El sexy rubio gimió…" ¡ahn!, "…respondiéndome con sus caderas…"– conservando el aliento, empujó como pudo hacia atrás, aunque la fuerza de Obito no ayudaba mucho a la fluidez del movimiento –. "… cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de placer".

Deidara lo hizo, no porque se lo estuvieran pidiendo mucho. Realmente quería dejarse sentir, mientras sus ojos se movían apresurados prisioneros de sus párpados y una sonrisa lujuriosa le hacía relamerse recreándose en la entrada y salida de aquellos veinte reglamentarios que le gustaban tanto.

Pero el show debía seguir, y abrió un ojo dispuesto a leer. Sus cuerpos ya habían encontrado el ritmo perfecto, y se preguntó qué seguiría.

–"Y a mí me gustó tanto lo que veía, que dirigí mis manos hacia su culo rechoncho y lo estrujé"– se detuvo asombrado al sentir las grandes manos de Obito abandonar la llave que le hacían para ir a estrujarse contra sus nalgas, a las que acarició y tironeó como si su piel fuera el chicle más elástico del mundo. Le hizo doler un poco pero no dijo nada, encantado de comprobarse tan deseado por ese hombre.

Su pene se endureció más, y el glande comenzó a largar preseminal otra vez.

Obito decidió retomar la posta, gruñendo ante tanta suavidad de aquellas nalgas.

–"Me hizo volver loco, y lo tumbé de costado…"– lo hizo, sin dejar de ensartarlo –. "… para hacerle la pose de la cucharita".

Deidara rió levemente, pero una fuerte estocada le cortó el humor robándole un suspiro.

Obito estaba rojo, sintiendo que su escritura de limón había sonado algo cursi en esa parte.

–"Al cabo de un rato, comencé a quedarme quieto, observando cómo aquel trasero de durazno se movía demoníaco alrededor de mi palo".

Deidara elevó el ritmo de su culo al sentir que Obito se aquietaba de a poco, recorriendo con apetito toda su extensión. La situación era tan sexy, que creía que moriría de un momento a otro empalado por Obito.

Obito lo observaba hipnotizado, tal como había escrito que le sucedía en su historia. No, jamás tendría suficiente de ese trasero, el mejor trasero del mundo. Viendo cómo giraba el hueco alrededor de su verga, deseó que esas folladas con Deidara no se acabaran jamás. Ya no quería otro, ni otra.

Se obligó a leer para no seguir pensando.

–"Moviendo sus caderas y culo, me fue follando la verga y yo estaba en la gloria, viendo ese culo gordo y rechoncho que me quitaban el aliento sumado a las curvas voluptuosas de su cuerpo en movimiento".

Deidara se aplicó a moverse lo mejor que podía, gozándolo como si fuera un virgen, las palabras de Obito resonando en su cabeza.

–Te gusta mucho mi culo gordo, hm– sopló con orgullo.

Obito le aseguró el agarre de sus manos maniatadas a la espalda, y Deidara se meneó más, enterrándose el bálano hasta el fondo.

–Aquí no dice eso. Pero sí. Amo tu culo y ni se te ocurra adelgazar– el cuerpo de Deidara era perfecto. Carnoso y fibroso, rematando en un culito bello que le encantaba mordisquear por sus vastos centímetros.

Para no volver a usar sus caderas, volvió a mirar aquel trasero que se moldeaba contra sus caderas desnudas, cambiando de forma a cada segundo.

–Ay, Dei…– se le escapó.

La respiración de Deidara se volvía cada vez más dificultosa.

Obito debía apresurar la lectura, aunque sintiera que aún no iba a venirse.

–"Se movió tanto alrededor mío, que sentí que iba a venirme. Mientras con una mano le inmovilicé más contra su espalda, me lamí la otra y comencé a masturbarlo, logrando que se viniera en un delicioso gemido que me hizo sentir que estaba en el paraíso".

Deidara se meneó con más desesperación, y sintió cómo era firmemente inmovilizado aún más por detrás, su espalda tensándose mientras las muñecas se le lastimaban, y una mano algo húmeda apretaba con sutileza primero, con fuerza después, su miembro palpitante, empezando a ser masturbado.

Aún no iba a venirse, y le costó tragarse todos los gemidos y gritos que parecía se le iban a escapar apenas tuviera el mínimo descuido. Tanto se concentró en apegarse a la fantasía escrita de Obito, que cuando la verga adentro suyo comenzó a pujar con fuerza contra su próstata, mordió las mantas con fuerza, chillando contra ellas para acallarse lo mejor que podía.

Obito no estaba seguro de cuándo se vendrían, si sería de acuerdo al fic o no. Lo más probable era que no coincidieran, pero eso le importaba cada vez menos. Volvió a imaginarse siendo el policía que reducía al vándalo, recordando cómo lo conoció explotando una molotov, cuando lo redujo contra el piso de la sala de la universidad. Sus recuerdos mezclándose con las frases que había escrito, sintiendo el poder al que estaba jugando, convencido de que estaba castigando a ese jovencito por irreverente, y de que el chico le pediría que lo castigase indefinidamente.

–"Sintiendo su hermoso líquido tibio escurrirse por mis manos…"– mierda, ¿tenía que ser tan poético para describir la corrida de Deidara? –; "… le mordí el hombro con posesión…"– lo hizo, y la espalda de Deidara se arqueó, mientras una sonrisa de gozo no guionada hacía su aparición rebelde.

No podía más.

–"… mientras me venía copiosamente adentro suyo..."

–¡Ah!– Deidara gritó anhelante, estimuladísimo como nunca al imaginarse todo lo que la voz de Obito le decía al oído.

Por Murakami, era mejor que cualquier droga.

–"… hasta acabar por rebalsarle, mi pene explotando en esa cavidad tan suave y apretada…"– fue el momento de que a Obito se le escapara un gemido involuntario –. "…, pulsando adentro suyo, mientras Deidara lloraba de placer y…"– algo lo interrumpió.

Deidara se venía en su mano, su pequeño pecho tatuado pareciendo que iba a desarmarse y sus ojos húmedos, manchando toda la cama de blanco.

Tibio y suave, como lo había descrito. Pero mucho más caliente y suave, como jamás nadie, quizás ni siquiera él, su amante, lograría escribirlo.

–"… y me rogaba que lo llevara prisionero a mi casa"–. No esperó a que Deidara pudiera hablar siquiera, además las convulsiones le estaban apretando el miembro demasiado. Pujó y pujó, mientras el calor se arremolinaba en su vientre y pelvis, el glande endureciéndose en milisegundos.

–"Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que lo hice mío, perdonando al remedo de joven vándalo a cambio del más sensual soborno que jamás imaginé podría mancharme…"– la mente se le puso en blanco.

Empujó dos veces más, sintiéndose explotar, sintiendo el orgasmo, escuchando los gritos de Deidara, recordando en su cabeza, palabra por palabra, cómo terminaba el fic.

_"… feliz de tenerlo, y esperando que esa extraña relación que nos unió nunca acabara"._

Ambos gritaron, hasta bajar al jadeo, y del jadeo a las roncas respiraciones, mientras la leche de Obito inundaba el trasero de Deidara hasta rebalsarlo, y el artista se comprimía bajo su agarre, su pene resbaladizo entre la mano que manchó, tanto como lo que sentía allí detrás, abajo y muy adentro suyo, en su más íntimo interior y deslizándose caliente por sus nalgas y muslos hasta dejar inutilizable la cama.

* * *

Despertaron al día siguiente, sucios y con la laptop apagada, al borde de caer de la cama. Deidara fue el primero en desperezarse y sentarse, con el trasero sumamente adolorido, contemplando con una sonrisa al pedazo de sexy que tenía por compañero. Obito aún dormía y él se dirigió lentamente al baño de puntillas, donde abrió la ducha y se relajó un largo rato, entregándose a sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de las sensaciones del día anterior.

* * *

Cuando salió, un Obito desnudo con el bóxer de ayer esperaba su turno, boca abajo en el sofá rojo del salón-taller. Se sonrieron a modo de saludo, y mientras se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse y descubrir que el otro había puesto a lavar todas las mantas y sábanas, silbó una melodía inconsciente. Tan inconsciente como lo estuvo a la sonrisa en el rostro de Obito, que le siguió hasta verlo desaparecer en la habitación, y le acompañó durante su largo y pensativo baño.

* * *

En su taller y por primera vez en su vida, Deidara no podía concentrarse en esculpir ni dibujar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un bosquejo de gesto.

En la habitación, Obito cerró los libros, suspirando rendido. No había manera de que le entrara su asignatura favorita en la cabeza. Había cosas más favoritas en su vida. Personas, persona, concretamente.

Deidara caminó con decisión hacia la habitación, para toparse con Obito ingresando a la sala. Se miraron unos instantes antes de sonreír.

–Hay algo que debo decirte, hm– afirmó muy seguro, poniendo las manos alrededor de los bolsillos de su campera de calaveras superflat.

Obito se asustó terriblemente, y creyó que había perdido su oportunidad.

Pero vivir todo ese tiempo con Deidara no había sido en vano. Aunque hubiese perdido su oportunidad, había ganado la pasión en su vida.

Y eso, ya nada se lo iría a quitar.

–Yo también. Es importante– afirmó valientemente.

Deidara parpadeó y Obito se perdió levemente en el contraste de su rímel negro contra las esferas celestes.

Carraspeó para volver al presente.

–Mira, lo mío también es importante, hm– Deidara no iba a permitir que nada le interrumpiera ahora que por fin se había decidido.

El corazón de Obito se aceleró aún más.

–Lo mío es más importante– se apresuró.

–Lo mío más, hm– se acercó, su pecho a punto de desbocarse.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

–Lo digamos al mismo tiempo– era lo máximo que Obito podría soportar. Si era al mismo tiempo, entonces al menos lo que tuviera que oír de Deidara podría dolerle menos. No estaba seguro de la lógica de aquello, pero no quería acobardarse más. Nunca más.

Deidara tragó, sintiéndose raro.

–Está bien, hm. A la cuenta de tres.

Obito dio un respingo.

–Está bien– las manos le temblaron críticamente, y se esforzó en largar el aire con lentitud –. A la una…

Se miraron congelados otros segundos, para luego retomar la cuenta, Obito en voz alta, Deidara moviendo los labios mudamente.

–A las dos, a las tre-

–¡Sal conmigo, hm!

–¡Sal conmigo!

Gritaron al unísono.

Asombrados, parpadearon varias veces antes de que sus ojos se cristalizaran, congelándose en el tiempo, mirándose durante lo que les pareció era una eternidad.

Políticamente incorrectos, ni siquiera podían respetar el contar hasta tres.

Como unos niños, rompieron a reír a la vez.

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título hace referencia a la serie británica Queer as Folk, recomendadísima. 
> 
> Cómo ocurrieron las cosas con Madara: Obito lo llamó por teléfono para hacer las paces y decirle que era bisexual. Madara no tiene buen carácter y lo sacó de sus casillas. Terminaron a los gritos, y Obito le gritó "no te hagas, sé lo que hacías con Hashirama, soy tan gay como tú!", y le cortó el teléfono. Papá favorito de Obito Hashirama lo entiende. Madara quedó muy sensible. Obito ya terminó gay. Kurotsuchi siempre fue lesbiana aquí: fue el primer fic donde empecé a imaginarla como no hetero. Les fue mal en la conviviencia porque... "estoy harto de ver coños!", "estoy harta de ver condones usados por el piso!", hasta que Dei la echó. Son grandes amigos y dice Alphabetta que Akatsuchi cultiva la yerba y hace las galletas: ahora lo imagino feliz en las montañas de Iwa, con un invernadero especialmente adaptado para las inclementes temperaturas, silbando entre sus bebés verdes.
> 
> Otro detalle: esta historia tiene un bellísimo drabble escrito por Alphabetta, de cuando Obito deja su casa paterna. Está en su compilación de fics "Perfectamente Imperfecto" en Fanfiction.net (¡lo mejor si quieren iniciarse en el tobidei!), en el capítulo final número 20. Lo acepto canónicamente como parte de este universo. Por favor, pueden leerlo para tener un poquito más de Políticamente Incorrecto.
> 
> Sin más dilación, me inclino ante ustedes y... ¡Hagan locuras!


End file.
